Finding out
by HedaBear
Summary: Kara has been pushing Lena away, why? So Lena goes to the one woman who knows Kryptonians better than anyone, Cat Grant, who is in a long and lasting relationship with Astra, Kara's aunt. Will everything go as planned? Might make a second chapter but left it as is for now. Comments appreciated,Rated m for language and NOW SMUT! Also it is Alpha/Omega inspired.
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys! I keep jumping from idea to idea, but I got hooked on Supergirl, not actually…watching the show after I read the whole 'they are just friends shit.' After much demand, begging and asking, I've decided to write a Supergirl story. This might be just… a little OC story because I don't actually watch the show. But when I saw them together, it looked like Asami and korra, Carmilla and Laura, and Lexa and Clarke. And if they EVER make Lena the bad guy…. I'm gonna end CW for both 'The 100" and "Supergirl," who's with me?! And also… thank you to EVERYONE who has been with me for a while now, either from 3 years ago, to about May-ish and now. I wish to first apologize to anyone who was offended by my Authors comments. I do not mean to offend or worry people. I just… Writing is an outlet and I can get my feelings out with both not hurting or worrying people. I refuse to go to the level my ex wanted and kill myself. She is not worth that much of my life to give up living for. Thank you for all the PMs about her, I appreciate every concern and loving word. Now to only find me a single Florida lesbian. I know you are out there, just do not tell me your favorite football team is FSU or UF, or FU, my Florida natives will laugh with me at that. It better…be… the MIAMI DOLPHINS! They are going to super bowl…. In my Xbox game…. Only time they will win… Okay, I hope you all enjoy the story and thank you… Oh and I do not own this, if I did, lesbians everywhere.

* * *

Warning: This is a non-withtheshow story. Astra is alive and well and Cat knows…more and has a family relationship, more of, with Kara. And…Lena knows about Kara being supergirl, and Kara knows Lena knows.

* * *

When Cat Grant woke up, she thought today would be an easy enough day. Her days usually were either woken up to the warm body of her lover, Astra Zor-El, taking the name of her niece in order to do good in the world, or to the smell of bacon, eggs, and coffee in the air from the kitchen. When Astra had asked for a step up in the relationship, Cat thought it was more than fitting for the woman of her dreams to move in. Carter is already dressed with a back pack for school, eating break fast. Due to Cat's job, Astra would already have on the news, with a smaller TV in the kitchen turned onto CNN or another top news channel on silent with subtitles so that it didn't overshadow the other TV.

Cat would always hug her son, kissing his head, before moving to her partner. Carter would always smile, unless his mouth was filled with food which was something Cat yelled at Kara for teaching him, as Astra would engulf her in her strong arms and kiss her good morning. Cat would eat, with Astra holding her close and then go to work, with Astra taking their son off to school. Cat knew that Carter knew Astra was a Kryptonian, it was really easy to see it from the looks, her speech and how she treated Carter. Like she was grooming him as the next Zor-El. Astra would later change into her suit to protect the city, when Kara needed help or had days off.

Cat entered her office to find the newest assistant of the week, a small girl by the name of Natasha, with the desk orderly and nice, but with coffee and a list of news headlines to give Cat. The girl was on the ball really, friendly enough for Cat to not care but giving her even extra to stay on top of her employees and such. She was a good fit, she would have to thank-

"Ms. Grant, Ms. Luthor is in your office. I tried to get her to make an appointment but-"

"It's fine Nat, cancel the meetings as it comes as we talk. Call the editors, I want the stories on my desk after the meeting with her," Cat ordered, with Natasha already writing down what she said in her small notepad. Cat actually had no clue why the Luthor was in her office, unless it was with Kara in tow for their weekly family night. It reminded Cat to make a note on asking Natasha to order food for tonight, it was their turn to host it.

As she entered the main room, the curtains around were closed down, a privacy Cat added after one of the last secretaries came in as Astra was there and asked how the woman had passed by her. Lena sat in the chair in front of Cat's desk, looking like a child in elementary school who got called to the principal's office.

Lena looked up at the woman's high heel noise, as Cat took them off the moment the door closed, "Ms. Grant, I- "

Cat held up a finger, silencing the CEO of L-Corp, "Give me on minute, I need to message my assistant about getting food for tonight."

"Lena nodded, watching silently as Cat put her heels behind the desk, something she knew Astra had suggested one day when Lena and Kara had visited to be met by Cat dozing off in the chair while Astra massaged away the high heel, making fun of the torture devices her partner wore. Cat's computer was open, a thing she liked better than having to reopen with a password. Her messenger was up, instantly asking her assistant to order the food and have it delivered, also quickly sending a message to Astra that food would be delivered, immediately getting a reply of hearts and kiss emojis from Astra, making her smile before moving and looking at Lena.

Lena looked like she had been put together only minutes before Cat was seeing her. Dark circles under her eyes, red in her eyes, and her clothing looked riffled, something she had known Lena not to do. She sighed, "What did Kara do this time?"

Lena looked at Cat, asking softly in such a soft voice, Cat wished neither of them had Kryptonian's who could hear them at the low volumes, "Can you tell me more about Kryptonians?"

Cat shrugged, "What exactly?"

"Kara…won't go near me anymore. It is not like a text or a call saying no, but there is distance. I used to be able to be a centimeter away from her but now its almost always a foot. I would touch her shoulder and it would make her smile. Now she grips the table and half the time I can hear the cracking. Is there… Am I doing something wrong?"

Cat just stared at the young girl, huffing, and looking up, _Astra, why aren't you here when I need you?_ Cat looked at the girl, taking a deep breathe, "What I tell you, you can tell no other. It does not leave this room. This is in the same as keeping the secret of Astra and Kara as Kryptonians sealed. If this leaked, they could be taken from us. Both to be experimented on and… and used. More so with this information than anything else."

Lena nodded, understanding fully.

Cat just huffed, "This might sound weird but… Kryptonians are more…primal than us."

"That's obvious."

"No dear, they have a different system of beings than we are. Ever wonder why all of their senses are dulled from their sun, Rao? Kryptonians were born in classes, much like a pack."

"Like dogs."

"Sort of but much more complicated and intelligent. From what Astra explained, Krypton was a perfect planet because it diluted their need to mate. It would drive them insane because their breeding class, omegas became scarce."

"So, it's why they had the Matrix, who would pair them up via compatibility and sex wasn't necessary."

"That's also because the planet made it harder for the body to produce children. It worked for Clark. Which is why he is less of this than Kara. Kara is a fully born Kryptonian while Clark was born via the body. But what you need to understand is that Alpha's, the dominant one, can be a girl."

"So, Kara is an Alpha? How does this- "

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it and imagine what I ask and answer me about it."

Lena looked at Cat, who seemed to be trying to answer every bit of Lena's questions. She shut her eyes, relaxing in the chair.

Cat started off, "When you hug her, what are her first few actions?"

"She buries her face in my hair, inhaling the scent."

"Does her body react, like noises or more pressure?"

"No, sometimes she lets herself go and give a powerful hug, but it honestly never hurts me… she also growls when she smells me. Especially when she buries her face in my neck."

"That is usually where there is a gland for omega's. The Alpha or Beta, a usually less dominant one who calms Alpha's, usually bite at it and it leave a forever mark, like a tattoo, that only disappears when the mate dies. Usually the gland will produce a smell to attract a mate, if not their soul mate with smells that reminds them of home, or of a home. When you see her, what does she bring?"

"She brings food, always food."

"Because she is trying to take care of you. Kryptonians show their prowess to the Matrix and potential partners through hunting dragons, their version of birds, and their guild works. Here Astra usually hunts when seasons come, to support us. I don't have the heart to tell her that I can buy the things and instead we could just sleep- "

"Cat."

"Sorry, got lost in thought. Anyway, I believe Kara went with Astra a few times."

Lena opened her eyes some at the realization, "She gave me deer meat and said to at it. I think when she saw it still in my freezer a week later, she looked so sad."

"it meant that you didn't like her offering, like you weren't impressed with it. Did she try anything after that?"

"She went into my teams work spaces once and finished one of my workers theory for anti-gravity. She didn't know if we had finished it or not but that they learnt that in their equivalent in middle school, 6th grade science."

"Astra told me her father was in the Science guild and if Krypton was still there, Kara would have been one of their top scientists and weapon developers."

"Should just hire her instead."

"And then people would wonder how L-Corp had so many new inventions that seem 'out of this world.' Close your eyes again… The last time this happened, where she pushed you away, were you two ever relaxing like you are at my house, where she has a leg on the floor, the other on the couch with you resting on her chest and the couch?"

"Yeah, that was the last interaction we had."

"What do you feel from her? Think back to what you felt, even things you questioned."

"Well… I could feel a rumbling, like a little protection bubble machine we made. The humming meant the shield would stop bullets and was working. I could smell Kara, it was a husky smell and I just wanted to get closer to her. When I snuggled more, her arm wrapped around me, bringing me closer to her. You two were in the kitchen and I swore I felt… I felt…"

"It wasn't a dream. Alpha women can grow cocks when aroused."

"…So that was- "

"Kara is currently in a rut."

"A- "

"Child, stop interrupting me, and close your mouth. A bird might think it was a nest and make a home there. Kara has a cock, their clit, yes, I am using big words here, grows when aroused. In fact, she has never mated with someone so until then, it will stay as the hidden pearl. Once she does mate, her cock will stay like that, which is why you might have seen her change some of her clothing. The reason this is not told much is that, Astra has been though people using her because if done enough, those ruts can get someone pregnant. Imagine an army of Kryptonians for hire or used as a killing force."

"Jeans and men's t-shirts. I thought she just…wanted a change from the Kara Danvers clothing."

"She took it after Astra's clothing choices. Saw Kara one day talking to Astra about more comfortable clothing when it grew, and Astra asked me for some money to borrow. Saw on the card different men's stores and saw that Kara bought boxers and pants that had that U shape."

"Why… Why didn't she tell me?"

"Why? I did not care much when Astra came to me. I knew she was an alien when I saw her and when I felt that, I was less surprised. She called me her soul mate. To Kryptonians, it is a deeper connection and tie to another than the matrix pairings."

"Kara… She told me that once. A month ago."

"Because you two are the most connected and caring people who love each other. And don't say no, it's true."

"I don't deny it. So, she won't go near me because- "

"She wants to mate you."

Cat grinned at Lena's blush, the girl still unused to the words that were more associated with the lesser than humans, a concept the Luthor's despised being compared to inferior beings, "Honey, I'll spell it out for you. She wants to mate you, mark you, make you hers, and have kids. Her body and soul want it but she's fighting so that you can stop it. So, you have a choice. Kryptonians sperm is less potent than a horse, who might be big, but it just takes a lot which is why humans do it. Now, before I continue, Alpha's are very protective and territorial of their mates. Have you ever not seen Astra by my side when there is a chance for her- "

"Darling, who are you- Lena! So good to see you little one!" Astra exclaimed, flying onto the balcony, one Lena knew Cat had installed much like Lena had for the Zor-El's to fly onto when they visited.

Lena watched closely as Astra's face had two different happiness's, one from Lena who had grown attached to the woman Kara thought of as close enough that she would joke and say, 'Yes mom,' to Astra. The other happiness came from Cat, who just closed her eyes at the sound of Astra. The chemistry between the two was amazing, and it never grossed Lena when they would kiss or just be romantic to the other.

"Hello, my love," Astra whispered, closing the distance, and kneeling before the media queen.

Cat smiled back, "Hey there yourself," watching helplessly as the woman she fell for took her hands in her own, kissing each before bringing them to the Kryptonians heart, "You are a romantic."

"Only for you darling," Astra replied, looking at Lena, "It's still early before we have to host the party. Kara is still not… feeling well so I have her duties for the day. Carter said he and his friends have a sleep over tonight, so they are all being picked up. The boys mother is nice, I think we can trust her."

Lena felt like she was interrupting the two in a very intimate moment, but at the same time, Lena could not help but notice Astra, coming from stopping an accident, a robbery, a killing, and coming to see Cat, about an hour since leaving their home to go to work. Lena commented softly, "Don't worry Astra, nothing about tonight."

Cat answered for her, "She didn't know what you and Kara were and what Kara being 'sick' meant."

Lena looked at Cat, "Does this mean you- "

Cat looked at Lena, smirking before taking one of the tissues, dipping it in a nearby cup of water, and wiping at her neck to show a mark like a teeth mark being covered by the best make up in the world. The sight of it got Astra smirking and smiling at the sight, showing the world for a small amount of time that Cat Grant was hers, "This is the mark. It takes some of the best concealer in the world to hide it, so nobody questions it. Though when I get home, it comes off in an instant. Being public figures, I must show I am independent, though behind doors I instantly take it off. I don't like hiding who I am, the woman who holds me up when I falter and shake."

Astra nodded, remembering how her Alpha self-had fought with Cat over the fact that the mark had to be hidden. But with the thought of dominance, Lena asked, "And Carter- "

Astra looked at Lena, with the straightest face, "He is my son. I do not care. He acts and smells like me, I have claimed him as my son. Much like Kara is my daughter, and so are you."

Lena nodded, smiling, "Never had a family or anyone like you all. Any more Kryptonians like you all?"

Astra smiled softly, looking down, "If they are, I would have a lot to make up for."

Cat leaned down, kissing Astra's neck, which Astra moved for Cat to kiss, growling, much like Kara had done. Lena watched, realizing this was less of the fear that Kara would be the reigning one in the relationship, but that Astra needed Cat like Cat needed Astra, equals, fighting the world together, side by side.

Astra looked at Cat, realization from the loving bliss, "My love, what if Lena doesn't want Kara like that? I love them both but- "

Lena spoke again, "Astra, I do."

"What?"

"I do want Kara like that. In fact, what am I doing here," with that Lena was already off, too into her mind to message or talk to Cat and Astra, leaving the office to the two of them.

Astra was still holding her hands, cradling them in her own, kissing every inch of her skin, "You are a vision of a goddess my love."

Cat blushed, something she did only with Astra nearby, "Only because you said so."

Astra shrugged, "I've been to too many worlds and seen to much life and blood shed over things. I have seen people who proclaimed to be gods be put down by the mere swipe of my powers and weapons. And I have seen an average person rise to the tile of king if not more and revered for their powers. In everything I have seen, witnessed, you are the shinning light of my life. You are my goddess and I choose to worship you every day of my existence so that one day, I can be welcomed into your fold and be allowed to rest myself with you and give you even then, my last breath so that you can always be safe and happy."

Cat still cried at Astra's words, knowing that for her partner, it held so much truth in the words. Cat leaned down, kissing Astra's lips softly, the woman leaning up to relish in Cat's lips. But as soon as it started, it ended with Cap pulling back softly, their foreheads against the other, "I love you Astra Zor-El."

"And I you, Cat Zor-El," kissing the hand holding a bracelet with Kryptonian symbols, including the House of El symbol. Maybe Kara and Lena would finally realize what they were, and maybe, just maybe, they could see what Cat and Astra saw, two souls who finally had each other.

* * *

Let me know if you want a second chapter, with or without smut. Thanks for reading and have a magical rest of your day!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow… People really like my crappy writing. Should have put in the description that this was a sort of Alpha/Beta/Omega world-ish type place. But also, holy shit, you people like me! Well I hope I am doing Supergirl justice… Ha, ha, ha, get it? I made a funny. For those of you who do read AUs, here is a question. If you answer correctly, youll get whatever you want… Within reason of course. I cannot kill your ex, I cannot kill mine, so I cannot kill yours…. maybe. So, the question is, and don't cheat by looking online, if you know it as you read this, you must answer it, what other sci-fi show does the actress for Lena appear on? Bonus question: What movie does this same actress also play where she plays an aunt taking care of her dead sister's kids? Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Lena's driver immediately took her to the office, the time she was with Cat, though informational, left a lot she didn't know about. God only knew how much Lena wanted Kara like that. They've essentially gone on dates every other day, if not twice or more. She even paid restaurants just to have it completely empty for Kara to just eat everything she wanted. They've spent all day at places before, just talking or pure silence, with both of them working on their laptops for work or reading. It was domestic, it was sweet, it was _them_ , and Lena wanted it, craved it, needed it like air and water.

Between meetings, Lena tried to message Kara, asking her if she was okay. She might have even secretly ordered Chinese food and had it delivered to Kara, instantly getting a message with a picture of the food and a big thank you from the Super.

Lena finished the last meeting of the day, Jessica walking in with a file, "Ms. Luthor, the head of your science department created a new idea for the company to try and make. He would like your input on it."

Lena nodded, "Anything else for me to sign or look at?"

"No ma'am, that's all. Would you like me to turn on the TV?" The TV was large, installed a month ago with Lena making sure she had assessed to only the top news channels for any to all information that came up with Kara involved. It might have been excessive, but the world can only see Lena and Cat run to the same place so many times without getting suspicious of the two and who they were running to.

The news came on, talking about Lena's hospital and the work it was doing. Sipping on her coffee, beans Kara brought from various countries and roasting them herself, she could only smile. The beans must have been something Kara thought would show she was a good mate. The cup itself was one from France, made by a small glass blower that Kara saved. Everything Lena used, if not a majority of it, was from Kara. She was a fool not to notice, yet interested in everything about Krypton. Lena wished she could have understood Lex's writings, a lot of what he had written was backwards, far from the truth, and many of the items he tried to decipher were wrong and about stupid things.

Lena could remember when she gave Astra and Kara one of the many boxes and laughed at how wrong he was on one of the texts that someone gave him. He thought it resembled a new technology, but Astra revealed it was a recipe for a cream for newborns so that they wouldn't develop a rash. Lena had her team develop that as a product and the items and formula were so advanced, it would heal and prevent rashes and such to a greater effect on humans.

Lena read the file, stopping from drinking when she realized what the device was. It was a device to create Kryptonite. It was slightly more advanced than anything Lex created. His went as far as liquid, anything of a hardened substance was mixed with metal so that it could hold a form. But this would create actual kryptonite using his formulas and a few pieces of equipment's that she knew Lex had in one of the many secret bunkers Lena still had under lock and key.

Lena immediately got on the phone, calling Cat. The phone rang once before the voice on the phone spoke up, "Hello dear, Cat is in the bathroom. Anything new?" The voice of Astra.

"Hey Astra, I have a quick question. Can you come to L-Corp?"

"I'll be there in a few seconds. Let me tell Catherine and I'll be there soon."

Lena heard the phone call end, surprised by how Astra, who refused to go near kitchen appliances except the stove and pans, end a call. It was maybe 20 seconds before she heard the soft patter of the Kryptonian. Astra was out of her super clothes, into a flannel shirt, some skinny jeans and leather boots, possibly all bought without Cat looking at what Astra bought. Without being linked to her dead husband and the old krypton, Astra took away from what was explained as the norm of the society, moving into comfortable clothing, and maybe influencing Kara in the same way.

Astra smiled at the door, unlocked and open for the older woman. Astra walked in, smiling at the girl her niece had fallen for, "Hello Lena. What is the trouble?"

Lena handed her the file, "This just came to me. One of my scientists want to develop it. They know that with Lex gone, and no kryptonite known in the world, they think it would make L-Corp rich from selling it to the highest bigger. They even wrote names of some of the people who would want it. They don't have ill wishes but… I can't let it go into production."

Lena watched Astra relax, who read the files carefully, nodding along with Lena's words, "Very true. But this idea won't work to begin with. The most anyone can create is what Lex had done. If he were less evil… I'm sorry Lena."

Lena shook her head, "No, he had what was coming for him. I know Kara doesn't like to bring it up. He was good and a part of me likes to close off and think of him as the nice older brother who cared for me when Lillian didn't."

Astra went up to the CEO, kneeling and bringing her into a soft hug, "I care for you. As much as Kara is my daughter, Carter is my son, you have taken a place in my old heart as my daughter too. I will protect you for as long as youll need me. Though Kara does a fine job of that as well. So why did you need me here if you already have a plan for the device?"

Lena sighed, "There is still Kryptonite and I'm afraid someone might have found out. There is no way someone would ask my company to produce the device. I control all of the kryptonite, and if people know that, they'll look for other ways to create it. They would ask me because if I deny it, it can come out that I still have it."

Astra nodded, "So you cant deny it but you would like me and Kara to recheck our efforts?"

Lena nodded, "Please. If something looks like it holds the substance or a new hideout of Cadmus, we must collect it all. I can't let one ounce of it get loose and hurt either of you. You both might be indestructible, but everyone knows kryptonite kills."

Astra agreed, nodding her head before asking, ever so softly, "Dear… I must ask a favor of you."

Lena smiled, "Of course, you can borrow my cars whenever you want."

"No but thank you. Flying is much faster though that Jaguar you have, it deserves to be ridden at its speed. I… I would ask that when the time comes to destroy the kryptonite in one go, that some is left."

"Why would you ask for that?"

"I… I am an old woman and I have outlived my people and my family. Kara, Clarke, and I will outlive you all if not by decades, centuries. I don't… The only way Cat can die is if I die. Mating outside of Krypton will give the partner the longevity that we have. But it does not make them bullet proof. Have you not noticed that Cat has yet to age since you've known her before me and then after?"

Lena thought of it and realized it was like Cat had never aged. She would remember Lex joke that her Botox treatments were that good but- "But why do you need kryptonite?"

Astra smiled, "Cat is my mate, my everything. If and when she dies, I do not wish to live any longer. I will want to die and live alongside her in the gardens of Rao. I wish to protect my goddess even in her death. I know Kara will miss me but… It is a horrible thing to lose your soulmate, but I know in Rao's realm, I can live the rest of my eternity with her. Maybe there will even be a gossip newspaper there that she can run and became the Queen of Rao's media."

Lena chuckled at the idea, though her eyes watered. Astra was so in love with Cat, it amazed her how such a woman who had hated humans fall in love with someone like Cat so hard, so fast, that it would change her. Astra had been nothing but kind to Lena when they had first met and often than not, she felt more of a mother-daughter relationship to the woman. Lena knew Kara could see her mother, Alura, though Astra but the difference was amazing. Lena nodded, "Of course. But not too soon. I would like to keep you a lot longer Astra."

Astra smiled, "As would I. Cat is going to live a long life before she even must think about going to Rao's domain."

Lena smiled, asking softly, "May I ask you some more questions about… Kryptonian mating?"

Astra smiled, "I'm very glad Cat isn't here. She would slap me for a lot of the 'crude' words I will speak of." Pulling a chair over, the idea to look normal instead of floating midair, Astra sat, "Speak your mind."

"What… What does the mating usually detail?"

"Well, most Kryptonians, the alphas are possessive. It is not in a bad way but more protective, extremely loving. On krypton, since omegas were less and less every new generation or so, Alphas would fight over omegas before the matrix. But it did not stop men and woman from trying to rape or take advantage of Betas and omegas. It really heightens sex however though an alpha's jealousy. On krypton, to prove you were worthy was hard. Guilds all around made you worthy, however, if you weren't born into noble houses, you would work for the house."

"That doesn't seem too far from our society in the past."

"But Kara doesn't think she is worthy."

"That's stupid."

Astra chuckled, "I had the same thoughts of Cat. I was not as much of a 'royal' as she is. She runs the media with just the sound of her voice. I do not command armies anymore, nor do I have a house and land to provide her with and for. The money I make from the DEO keeps me fed and for clothing when I don't destroy them when there is an emergency."

"If you just ask- "

"No, that money is yours Lena. I could never do that to you. I know Kara has the same issue with the apartment of hers. Her property owner is a…sleazy, if that is what you younglings call them now. I believe her rent has gone up and Cat give her some money here and there for when her bills and money from the DEO and her job don't add up."

Lena put that into the back of her mind, already tasking herself with sending food and anything her Kara wanted, needed. She watched the smile on Astra's face light up, "You are already trying to take care of Kara in that amazing mind of yours."

Lena blushed, yes blushed, looking everywhere but Astra, "No, just gong to remember that the next time Kara insists on paying."

"And since Kara cannot meet with you on income levels or titles, she will do so in other ways, much like we did on Krypton. Do you remember that wine bottle she gave you a two months ago?"

"That old wine bottle with Kryptonian on it?"

"That is one of the last bottles of pure Kryptonian wine. Wine to begin with was hard to make on Krypton. It was usually given to a mated pair, a higher way of showing that they can provide with giving a highly expensive bottle of the Kryptonian wine. Another culture does make the wine from the same seeds, but the taste is more dryer."

"Well she doesn't need to do that to be my equal. She already is."

"Which is where the other half comes in. there is usually a party that happens once a year on Krypton, mostly for future pairs to dance and get comfortable with the other. It is a battle of dominance, but you all would call it grinding and dancing. It was meant to put scents and marks on the other and later they would consummate, and the matrix would form the child."

"And how would…the mating work?"

"Well it's much like sex for humans but not. We have ruts, which are bursts of this highly horny phase that is the body wanting to produce children. Omegas get them too, called heats. Ruts would be once a year, usually during the dance so that birthing and relationships could be checked so there were no over-population issues. An Alpha, uncontrolled, could actually hurt an omega, which is why the dancing would allow for a…. quick release and calm the alpha before later, so that the omega would be hurt less."

"Sounds like a normal guy."

"Indeed. But those were very uncommon, but here on Earth, I do go into that frame and Cat is very sweet about it. I have no control, it is the alpha in me that wants to mate and create. During sex, the cock will form a bump near the balls, called a knot. This knot will go in last and keep the sperm inside. The cock itself will stay inside until the knot goes down, about an hour or two. It is to keep in the sperm for a better and higher chance of pregnancy. At this time, when the knot goes in, or even before, the mating mark it put on. The bite that you see. The reason Kara and I do not have it is because of our skin. Clarke can somehow receive a bite from Louis but a mans skin has always been weaker than woman's. Whenever I solar flare or am hurt, I will usually try to get a few hours alone with Cat. It is important for myself to let Cat do what I do to her. I know you don't want to hear it- "

"No, no it's okay, I'm learning a lot."

"I will let her mark me and let her take over from me. When we get weakened, our hearts can hurt more from rejection. Where we can be rough, and our needs outweigh our hearts, the heart is usually all that is left when the alpha is weak. It is usually why Kara and others leave me and Cat alone after a fight. The weaker I am, the stronger the bite can last. And I refuse to cover it like Cat. My suit sadly covers it already, but my normal clothing doesn't."

"Always just thought it was Cat's lipstick."

"Sometimes it is but her bites can last a week or more."

"Is that it?"

"That's the main commonalities. Otherwise, what you say during or how you connect, it is all on the couple. I might like it rough and raw, without kissing, or I do but I just need to get off, but a lot of the time its loving. The Alpha in us needs to show its dominance, that it is useful. With this new earth, the body can only deal with so much before reverting back to the basics."

"And that's why you were immediately against humans."

"Yes, Lex scared me plenty. It was the idea that I could be hurt, that humans could be more powerful than me. And when Cat came into my life, all I wanted was to keep her safe. And I can't do that with people like Lex in the world who don't care that I have feelings or this side of me that does care and want to help people."

"Maybe one day we can let the world know."

"I wish. The world would need to be more accepting of aliens, not just Kryptonians. Daxamites refused this alpha part of them, going as far as to remove it from their society by killing the omegas completely and mixing with other species so the trait died off. Most Kryptonians consider it a gift from Rao to show others that we are just like the animals we live along side."

"This explains so much about Kara's whole, protect the world and recycle program she sponsors as Supergirl."

"The Earth has more aliens than you realize but more than half of the humans on this planet don't realize humans are animals too. You have your own sub classification and habitat. Think of the world if lions were the top animal."

Astra turned immediately to the screen, "Put the volume up louder. Kara's in trouble."

Lena put the volume up, letting Astra take off her clothing slowly, as not to rip the nice clothing, for her suit. The screen was reporting that Supergirl, during a robbery, was shot in the chest, with what appeared was a mild form of kryptonite, however it was enough to knock the woman of steel back. Astra was out of the building before Lena could even tell her to be safe or careful.

Lena's phone rang, Cat was calling. Lena picked it up, immediately responding, "Astra just left and knows the shooters have kryptonite bullets."

"She better be safe. I'm going to head home but keep me updated until then. I will have the TVs on and I want to know the moment Kara is okay.

Lena nodded, unable to speak, fear rising for her Kryptonian, mumbling softly, "God damn you, why do you have to get hurt?"

"It's the woman we love Lena. You cannot blame them for using their powers for good. Our job is to love them and remind them that they aren't monsters, that they are loved, that they are needed more than just for people making mistakes and almost dying."

"Yes Cat. I'll see you at the family night?"

"If they both come out okay, I'll see you then. Otherwise, we can host it the next night."

Lena said good bye, watching the screen. Jessica came in, if anything to warn Lena but saw that the TV was already on it. Lena nodded to Jess, "Are the science department heads still here?"

Jessica nodded, "They are having a meeting soon."

"Tell them to delete this notion of this machine and find the source of it. I want the man or woman in my office. Also, increase their pay and bonuses. People who work for me, specifically, will get rewarded."

Jessica laughed, "Yet no pay raise for me?"

"But that car downstairs you drive is nice enough."

"Still can't believe you somehow switched my car keys with that monster. Still appreciative of it."

"Yeah, no employee of mine who works for me and my family," at that Lena winked, "should drive in something that can only for a few miles before its overheating."

Jessica nodded, "I'll get on that right away Ms. Luthor. Will you be needing anything else?"

Lena shook her head, "No thank you. Whenever you feel ready, you can go head on out. I'll probably stay here until I get word that Kara is okay."

Jessica's face fell but went back into a soft smile, "If it's okay if I say it but I'm sure Rao is watching over her."

Lena smiled, "Rao wills it."

The two smiled, laughing at Kara's God. It was less of a joke but more of adoration of how serious Kara and Astra believed in the God. But Lena believed in him, she had to. If her own God created so many bad people, but Rao created Kara and Astra, who was she to follow the thoughts of a God she has never seen but an alien who she can only dream of. And it was not that she disliked religion, just was not as much of a follower as Kara was or Jessica, who was Christian, or even one of the many CatCo reporters who would always claim every good thing L-Corp did as a grace of God and his many good deeds.

Lena watched the screen, listening to every word, her heart skipping beats at every word of Supergirl and Astra, who didn't mind being called her name as what she was. She watched Astra arrive, moving past the bullets with ease and taking out the men. Alex and the Deo arrived, handcuffing the men, and taking away the bullets, putting the bullets into a separate lead container. She could watch with ease the physical appearance of Astra who looked like a cold front had come to the normal physical appearance of her form when the kryptonite was put away.

Astra was seen lifting Kara up and into the sky, more than likely going to the DEO. It was maybe five minutes of Lena freaking before a text message from Alex sounded on the phone. Looking at it had Lena smile, _She healed under the solar lights and is headed your way to apologize. Make sure she doesn't use a lot of her powers, there are still some traces of the kryptonite in her system._

True to the word, Kara was already outside on the balcony, changed into her normal clothing. The news seemed to be only covering the shooting, and Lena was sure Astra was already home with Cat and Carter.

Kara didn't move inside, the door still open from Astra's visit, but she looked like she was waiting for an invite, an apology to Lena already written on her face.

Lena didn't give much up of what she knew, of what Kara's actions meant now, but she smiled at the Girl of Steel, more than happy at seeing her alive and that the bullet had missed any part of her that could have been catastrophic, "Kara, don't stand out there. Come in and close the door. I swear, one day you and Astra will get frostbite out there."

Kara smiled, coming in and using one hand to shut the door, putting her hand back behind her back, as if she had something behind there for Lena, or was doing one of those military poses that Astra would do when Cat was in a meeting, like a body guard, "I don't think we could. You had them install heaters on that balcony."

Lena smiled, "I have all this money and no matter how much I give away, I like to use it on things to better myself. Sue me if it comes out that they are mostly for you Supers."

Kara smiled, "One day I will have to do a piece on L-Corps CEO giving away so much money. Think of all those investors running for the hills."

"Oh yes, all those old stingy men who still don't believe that a woman could take a bankrupt company and bring it into profits that have almost hit a trillion."

Kara smiled more, and Lena could tell that a feeling of pride was filling up Kara at Lena's accomplishments, "You've done so much good for National City Lena, and the world. I'm glad I've gotten to be your friend during all of it."

"Now if only I could spend the rest of the money to pay people to stop hitting you with bullets."

Kara pouted, "Hey now, I don't know every time the bullet has it or not."

"No but I know they leave scars on you."

"Then it'll make me feel more human."

"But you aren't, and I like that about you Kara."

A blush rose over Kara's cheeks, and Kara looked down more before staring at Lena, "Lee, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. I just get… I have these times during the year and I get moody. Please don't hate me and leave our friendship," and behind Kara, she pulled out sunflowers, one of the flowers that Lena has sent Kara the most, being her personal favorite as they mimicked the sun.

Lena smiled, standing from the chair, and walking to Kara, taking the multiple flowers, and smelling them. Kara was quick, "I picked them fresh."

"Sunflowers aren't in season here."

"They are in Russia."

"Oh, you hopeless romantic."

Lena could see a sense of pride completely wash over Kara, the shyness from before leaving as Lena didn't feel one ill feeling about Kara pushing her. Lena stood on her tiptoes, her heels long forgotten on the floor, kissing Kara's cheek. She could feel Kara leaning in more to her body, a soft growling coming from the Girl of Steels body at the soft kiss.

Lena pulled back, seeing Kara open her eyes again, "You have done nothing wrong. I know you Kara, but I wish you would stop hiding yourself from me."

Kara nodded, "I promise Lee. No more. I'll let you know for now on and I'll keep in touch daily."

"Does it still hurt?"

She watched Kara press a hand over her chest, a hand print distance away from her heart, "A little. I have a mini sunlamp at the apartment. It's half burnt out but some of that on my chest over the night should do the trick."

Lena shook her head, "Bring it here later tomorrow and I'll have my guys fix it."

"Lena- "

"Don't say another word. If you have things that aren't keeping you at full capacity, you won't be doing all you can. All I can ever do is try and take care of you when you are too busy protecting others that you forget to take care of yourself."

Before Kara got another word in, Lena leaned forward, lifting the soft but rough hand of Kara's off the wounded part of her chest, and kissing it softly, letting Lena's hand hold hers tenderly, "It should heal better now."

She could see the blue of Kara's eyes turn darker, her body getting inches closer to her own, "It already has. All I ever need is your touch."

Lena watched just as quick as the darker blue eyes turned back into the Kara blues she was familiar with and how she stepped back, blushing, "Sorry Lena, I don't- So sorry. I'm going to head home. Well not home because that's not where my heart is. I mean, my hearth, yeah, my fireplace isn't working. Um so, I should go."

Lena smirked, "You could always just stay at my place. Fireplace works, upgraded the TV, and the kitchen is stocked."

She could see Kara thinking about it, maybe even believed that she heard Kara's stomach growling at the thought, Astra's words from earlier hitting hard, "How about, tomorrow I take you out to one of your favorite places- "

"Syuki's Steakhouse? But Lena, that it expensive."

"You hush, I'm allowed to treat you to nice places. Now let me finish, I will take you out to one of your favorite places, treat you to anything you want, and then, we go out for some fun."

"Fun? I'll ask J'onn and Astra if I can have tomorrow off. I'm sure they won't mind," Kara thinking aloud, playing with her cape, which was moving from the slight air draft from the door, something Lena would email about to fix.

"Please do. Use your pout, always works."

"Don't I know it… But you don't have to Lena."

"I want to. You do so much for me. If I can do anything, the least I can do is offer you some decent food and company."

"You offer me much more than you think Lee."

"As do you Ms. Zor-El."

Lena noticed the room was instantly filled with this husky deep smell, like a rich whiskey and warmth, comfort. Kara's eyes darkened past their blue point, almost mixing into black. _Saying her name brought that on?_ Lena smiled, "Go home Kara, I'll see you tomorrow. Rest, okay darling?"

Kara nodded, stepping to give a hug but Lena watched her immediately back away, holding her cape around her front and going to the window. If she wasn't fast, she would have face planted instead of opening the door, "Good night Lena."

"Goodnight my Kara," which made Kara drop the cap and smile brightly, flying off. But by dropping the cape, it revealed a very large, very hard bulge in Kara's suit, the skirt unable to hide it, nor the tight suit.

Lena smirked before calling her phone to her friend, the very man who owned both the steakhouse and a night club, "Hello Syuki… Yes, it is me Lena… I was wondering if I can make a deal with you… Tomorrow night, both places..."

And for once in Lena's life, it felt SO good to be bad.

* * *

Thank you for another chapter. Love the reviews! No smut this time, i need to build a base, should be a lot in the next chapter. But i did leave it that it doesn't HAVE to be finished. If you think it sucks, sorry. Also in case you do see, some of the sentences are weird. I'm a history major and Microsoft word is set to fix passive voice and certain words. I don't know if ill write another chapter but you've all reviews so nicely that i wrote this one. Until next time, oh and please help me find a single lesbian who likes big dysfunctional families and cuddle buddies who like kissing... I really miss kissing someone... Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Loving the reviews, loving the PMS, loving it ALL! Just to clarify, in case you do wonder WHY this is at a COMPLETED level is that if I've ever started a fanfiction, it's a one-shot with over 10k words or so. Or maybe less but its just one chapter. I don't usually do two. But you were all so helpful and sweet that I just kept going. So at the end of each chapter I leave it with just enough to keep you wondering but also that if I don't get back to it, it'll still be an amazing story. I used to never finish what I write, my ex would always talk to me and I couldn't write like this so thank you everyone for some awesome feedback!

Answer to the questions: Mrs. Luthor was in a series called "Merlin," her accent was f***ing hot, Damn lots of night just listening to her in the series… Just saying, not weird at all. And to the bonus question, which nobody got right, it's a movie, the greatest Christmas movie, is "A Princess for Christmas," where her sister died, with her husband, so she takes care of her niece and nephew. Their grandfather wants to see them, who is a Duke and it's this story of essentially the Cinderella tale but without the evil stepsisters and extra drama… Well there is but fuck she's still HOT as all hell!

* * *

When Kara woke up, she was energized completely, her mind instantly thinking of the brunette that took over her thoughts and dreams, her wants and needs. _Lena_. She couldn't though, Lena didn't want her back. She was a freak. Astra got amazingly lucky that Cat fell deeply and utterly in love with Astra. Kara had to listen to months and months of Astra silently sad at the fact that they were mated but Cat never wanted to get married. Which Kara understood from her previous marriage but in her heart, Astra only ever wanted Cat but maybe Kryptonian ideas were in the past. Maybe Astra and her were just following a child's tale about soulmates.

Kara turned to a small tiny noise, her phone having dropped on her clothes, muffling the phone ringer. She picked it up, noting it was Cat's number, "Hey Cat, sorry I wasn't at the family night."

"No honey, it's okay. We are pushing it off for a tomorrow night. I'm currently ordering enough food to fill an army. Astra went through all the food that I bought the other day when she came home. You people, I swear, keep me because I just order for my fridge to be filled once a day."

"Sorry Cat. Do you want me to tell Astra to-"

"No, Rao knows that woman would run out of money to feed herself."

Kara chuckled, "I know the feeling. Sometimes I wish food was cheaper in the city but it's one of the small prices I have to pay."

"Do you need me to go to the club membership place and stock you up as well?"

"No, no, no. I have to go shopping today anyway. Maybe I can invest in a freezer or something, a walk in at a garage so I can store up food. Rao… How's Astra feeling? I know that kryptonite was powerful, even though it didn't go near her."

"Ever since I changed my bedroom to hold more light, she sleeps in more and wakes up better. Thank you by the way for the suggestion. Why wouldn't she tell me about the whole sun thing?"

"So she didn't bother you. You know how you are when you told her you didn't even want a relationship to begin with. She's just trying to keep what you asked of her until you change it."

"…So after all this… But she knows time changes what I say, right?"

"Won't stop us from remembering. That's something that differs us from Daxamites, memory makes us horrible at relationships. We remember the little things, even phrases that might have slipped your mind, but we catch them. Why?"

"Nothing just… Anyway, I'll let Astra sleep in some more. She's taking over for you today, is that right?"

"Yup," Kara started, popping the 'p' loudly as she stretched out of bed, her body mostly all naked except for the black pair of boxers she kept on when the nights got too hot and her normal cute pjs kept her too uncomfortable, "Lena asked me out to dinner and to go out for some fun. I'll make sure to pay for tonight. Something about that nice steakhouse I like."

"Kara, you are friends with two of National City's richest people. Sometimes its next to nothing for us to buy dinner or food for you."

"Yeah but what happened to chivalry and the age of manners?"

"Astra does that too… You aren't helpful in my arguments Kiara."

"Oh you… How is Carter and Astra? Still getting along?"

"Yeah, love it when I see the two of them together… It's still fresh on my mind though what happened a month ago."

"I swear I would have saved Carter fast if-"

"No honey, not your fault… Astra was crying outside in the waiting room. She… She kept saying she was my lover, but they could only let me though to make decisions. He was in pain for hours Kara, and Astra could hear it. Could hear him cry for me, for her, for the paint to stop and Astra could only scream and cry."

"Nothing you can do Cat."

"There is but I've been too much of a chicken to do it."

"Cat… Don't ask the question for that reason alone. You've told us both how you have no intentions-"

"Screw you and your memory shit, I would do it beyond that reason… I'm just afraid I'll lose her too."

"…I remember when you two first met. It was before I got the job with you, I knew you months before it and you and Astra hit it off immediately. I remember the nights when she would hold you when you went on a drinking binge."

"I promised myself I would never do it again, not with her in my life."

"I remember all the times she got Carter when you were too busy drinking or working yourself to the ground. All the times I came over to help cook and clean your apartment so that you got fully custody of Carter and a restraining order against his dad."

"Good riddance."

"No complaints here… But you wouldn't give her a ring."

"A bracelet."

"Yeah… Isn't Astra near you?"

"you and her sleep like the world is at peace. I'll stop talking when she stops snoring. It's the signs that she's waking up and can hear me in the house."

"You know she still had that apartment, in case you ever…Don't want here there."

"Shit… I told her to sell it."

"You might be mated but that house isn't both of yours. Remember, memory."

"I need…a long talk with your aunt. And please, wear comfortable clothing Kara."

"I'll… I'll wear those compression pants Aunt Cat."

"That's my girl, I'll get more of them."

"But-"

"No, as long as I don't have to see the raging hard on that you have for Lena, it is worth the money. Now run along, I think she's stopped snoring."

A soft voice sounded through the phone, as if someone was behind Cat, "Not fair, I do not snore."

"You shake the apartment."

"M'sorry."

"Don't be… Good bye Kara, I want details."

Kara sighed, "Yes Cat. Good morning Astra."

"Good morning Little One. How is the Little Luthor?"

"Good, not mad at me."

"The flowers did the trick," Astra started but Cat chuckled, "Or Kara's sad face."

"Hey now, I'm ending the call before you both get busy doing…stuff."

Astra laughed through the phone, but Kara could already hear kissing noises, the two of them not caring and already giving each other morning hellos. Kara ended the call, noticing a text message had come, Lena. Kara smiled, reading the message.

 _Bring comfortable clothing, no dresses, skirts, and cardigans. I need you to just be YOU_

Kara smiled.

 _Phone and wallet allowed?_

 _Neither. All on me. Predesigned. Also, in 5 minutes, there is a person coming to your apartment. Let them in._

 _I thought we got past the whole, keeping secrets from each other._

 _This is a good one._

 _Is it you?_

 _No?_

 _Then it isn't a good secret._

Kara didn't get a swift reply, could see the dots disappearing and reappearing, only to be gone and reappear. A ringing sounded, letting Kara ring up the person who Lena had coming. After 4 minutes, something about the longness of the arrival time, Kara x-rayed through the apartment, only to look at the sight of three young women holding bags and bags of something, as it was all closed.

Kara got up, ready to answer the door, opening it to find the three women smiling. The tallest one perked up, "Are you Kara Zor-El?"

Kara nodded, realizing Lena used her real name, "That's me."

"Alright, if you can sign our tablet to let use know you got the delivery, we can drop this off in your kitchen. The bags come with the service but if you do use us again, please leave the bags out so we can recollect them, or the ones you didn't keep and we can reuse them for a later service."

Kara nodded dumbly, watching the girls dropping off about 20 bags. The bags were one of those refrigerated ones, lined with insulin. It was the reason Kara couldn't see through. Though not lead, it created a lot of problems.

When they left, Kara locked the door.

 _What did you do?_

Seconds later, the reply.

 _Open the bags._

Kara undid every bag, smelling not only fresh cheeses that she loved from France, fresh pasta from Italy, and more, but also meats and premade food meals that had a lot of calories and huge family portions that Kara could scarf down easily. It filled up her near empty fridge and freezer, even taking up some room of the mini fridge she kept for extra drinks.

 _Why?_

 _My hero needs her food. Once more, one of the few things I can do in return for you._

Kara's heart melted, her mind screaming, _Our mate is caring for us._ Kara could only shake her head, denying it. Lena wanted a normal life, away from the craziness of the Super-Lither dynamics. She would never date the cousin of her brother's enemy. Not even date but mate with them too. The thought, the idea, the reality hit too hard on Kara but she kept on through.

 _Thank you but I'm paying for tonight._

 _You can try but it's all prepaid._

 _You already ordered for me at the restaurant?_

 _Nope, just know it's all prepaid, all set._

 _What should I wear ?_

 _…_ _You comfortable Sperry's, those Chino's you claim are just right but I know you got them altered to be able to cuff them, and one of those button downs Astra added to your closet._

 _Should I be worried there's a camera in my room?_

 _No, only the one in your kitchen._

Kara smirked, deciding why not.

 _Well in that case, I should put some clothes on. I swear one of those delivery girls might have nearly died on the floor from seeing me in my boxers and a workout bra._

It was a fib because Kara put on a shirt for the women and shorts but Lena didn't have to know.

 _I really need to get those women to take pictures they next time they deliver._

 _Lee_

 _No, they are coming weekly with the same order. Add what you want. This is nothing for me. Now I never have to worry if you are eating enough. Only Astra knows what you SHOULD be eating. As much as I like our takeout nights, cooking with you is so much better._

 _Because I can chop up vegetables without worrying about cutting my hand off._

 _Why you would is beyond me?_

 _Well you would too if you got to have you in a kitchen, cooking a meal for me._

 _Oh how romantic~_

Kara chuckled.

 _Shouldn't you be at work?_

 _Shouldn't you?_

 _Snapper is sick and I already turned in the articles. Cat gave me some days off so I'm free for a while. You?_

 _In between meetings. The men from Hong Kong canceled, something about some bad food on the plane. My next meeting isn't in another 30 minutes._

 _I know what you can do in 30 minutes._

 _Oh honey, it would only take me a minute at this point._

 _Ohhhh, so something is getting you hot and bothered._

Kara couldn't deny she was jealous of the man Lena was thinking about, but she would work with, deal with just being a friend to Lena.

 _Yeah, you can say that. Sometimes I wish there were people who cared less about my name._

 _But it sounds so good to roll it off the tongue: Lena Zor-El._

 _Sounds amazing, I could still keep the L-Corp logo and make it work._

 _So that's all I'm good for, a good last name?_

 _You are much more than just a name… Shoot, Jessica got an appointment with the Hong Kong investors. May I text you before our date?_

 _I'm yours._

 _As am I._

Kara's heart jumped, and she could feel her lower abdomen rising at the thought of Lena as hers. Rao, she wanted her so badly. But she couldn't, she wouldn't. She could live her life as her friend, protecting her from afar and watching her have a family, a husband, a life that didn't involve her as much as she wanted. She wanted to be her mate, she wanted to sire children, pups, with her, she wanted the whole life sharing with Lena. She wanted to see her name live on with Lena's, but those were dreams.

Kara immediately got the clothing ready, liking how Lena picked out the clothing. As dominating as Kara was, she didn't mind it coming from Lena. She knew it came from her heart that just wanted Kara safe and warm. Kara knew that alphas would and should be able to provide for their future mates but Lena would never mate with her. Earth rules and logic were far past Kryptonian thoughts and ideas.

It might have been hours but Kara took the time to rest up by the window, allowing her body to soak up a few more hours of the sun's radiation, healing her normally. The small sun lamp did what it could, and Kara would bring it in soon. She spent the rest of the time looking at her CatCo emails, making food, and soaking up the sun. By five her phone rang.

 _5 minutes, be downstairs. Charles will meet you to take you to where I am._

Kara chuckled, of course Lena would be there before her and an early dinner. She must be planning on going somewhere late for the small occasion tonight. Kara put on the clothing with super speed, wearing the compression shorts in case her cock decided to grow with her closeness to Lena. Her outfit looked nice, less girly than she would usually wear but it was honestly the nicest feeling she'd had in a while.

By the time she had fixed her hair, she could hear one of Lena's cars, and Charles breathing heavily, in anticipation for the storm that was brewing for the night outside. Kara took one of her heavy canvas coats, knowing Lena might not have brought one, before going outside. Clarkes was a sweet man who would drive Kara and Lena to any destination through the night, even off the clock and joint hem for a drink.

"Good evening Charles. How's your wife?" Kara asked, seeing the older man's wrinkles widen at the mention of his family.

"Same old, same old. Getting older, retirement savings to keep up with, my wife's goal to make me sell the house and live in a tiny house."

"Sounds nice," Kara finished, as she got inside the Rolls Royce, part of Lena's avid car collection.

Clarkes entered the car, buckling up, which Kara copied before driving to her destination, "You would live in a tiny house?"

"I don't need much space, maybe an extra room to house all the food I need. It would save me money in the end, and I can make my ends meet more."

"Sounds like you should talk to Lena about it. With how much you stay at her place-"

"I'll lessen it, I promise. If I keep staying over there… She'll get to the point of bringing men over and her friend being there won't help it." _Nor will my scent if its permanent. It'll scare away any chance of a mate for Lena if they smell me throughout the apartment._

Charles chuckled, "I know from experience that Lena has very few people she calls her friend, even less who she allows at her apartment. If there was a guy, I'd let you know."

"Please do. I don't want to intrude on Lena and her personal life. She deserves the best."

Kara felt like Charles wanted to add more but the man just nodded, "Of course Ms. Danvers. We should be there soon. I was told to drive to the second location after dropping you off, as they are both close to each other."

Kara nodded, taking in the familiar but uncommon sight of the high-end restaurant that clustered the area of National City. When the car stopped, Kara tapped Charles shoulder, "Thank you for the ride. You don't need to get out."

Charles smiled, "One day Lena will fire me for not doing my job."

"You drive to and from without ever getting in an accident," Kara speaks, knocking on the wood in the car to wave off the bad luck, "Which is more than I can say about Lena's driving, which needs plenty of work."

Kara got out of the car, being met with the blacked-out windows of the steakhouse and the multiple fire lights outside of the building, allowing for the groups of passing people to huddle close to the warmth for some minutes, in what Kara assumed, for the line. Entering the place showed a different story. The restaurant was dimmed down, and the main lights came from multiple candles, though the air was chilly from the temperature in the room trying to wave off the warmth of the candles. The floor was covered in rose petals and they lead to the only main table for two, where Lena stood in a soft pair of flats, something Kara was relieved to see her wearing, with a soft pair of tan pants, and a beautiful blouse, that showed off her chest and cleavage to a decent degree but it still gave Kara a soft growling in her mouth.

Kara walked over to Lena, the soft music playing through the restaurant. Lena immediately straightened up, her smile brightening deeper, "Just on time. Thought you would have given up on my details and flown here."

Kara smiled, just a feet away from Lena, feeling the warmth of the shorter woman, "You asked and I aim to please. No duty as Supergirl tonight, nor as Kara Danvers, reporter. You have me all night."

Kara could have sworn she saw a smirk grow on her face, "Please have dinner with me Kara Zor-El."

The sound of her name rolling off Lena's tongue could send her into war if she so asked her to. It was soft, sweet, possessive in the way that only Lena could say her true name. Kara's face darkened, but she tried to hide the sudden horniness though her smiling. She went behind Lena, pulling out the chair that sat at the table for two. The only other person in the restaurant was a sweet waiter who practically swooned at Kara for taking out the chair. She could hear him mutter, "This is so sweet and cute."

Lena glanced at Kara sweetly, putting a hand on Kara's arm, the muscles contracting at the touch and a soft kiss being put on Kara's cheek, "Thank you."

Kara nodded dumbly, trying to calm her erratically beating heart down.

Kara sat in the other chair and the waiter immediately walked over, "Good night ladies. Welcome to your own personal restaurant for the evening. I am Tony, your waiter for this evening. May I interest you in anything to drink?"

Kara waited for Lena first, as drinking was more of her side with Kara's inability to get drunk off of human alcohol. But Lena smiled softly, "I had a wine bought here. It should be in the back."

"Right away. And would you like me to put anything in to start with?"

"Surprise us."

The young man nodded, walking to the back and disappearing through the doors.

Kara turned to Lena, "The whole restaurant?"

Lena shrugged, "He owed me a favor after helping his daughter with cancer at the hospital. I refused for years to take it which is why he has always given us a table here whenever I've asked. I asked if he could close for the night and I'd pay him what he would make for the night and when I insisted he take the money, he bought something in return. But tonight I'm using what you got me."

The boy comes out with wine glasses and the bottle of Kryptonian wine, freshly chilled. The glasses were filled with the blood red wine, the alcohol slightly higher than the humans, though Kara knew it still sadly wouldn't get her drunk, just lightly buzzed for the short while. But her heart grew at the sight of Lena trying the wine that she used to have as a child on those special occasion. Tasting the liquid reminded Kara of Krypton.

Kara smiled, finishing her sip, "You honor me Lena."

Lena smiled, "It was worth the wait."

The waiter smiled, setting the bottle in a side wine holder with ice, "For tonight's evening the chef would like to offer you both a meal of his making. He's prepared it for you both and would like to know if you would like that as your meal, if not the beginning of it."

Kara nodded, "I… I might…" But she didn't finish the rest. She was always uncomfortable ordering a lot of food. She didn't care with ordering take out in large amounts, with people not batting an eye. But most of the time she would eat later after their dates to get enough nutrition and calories for her body to be sated. She refused to emb-

"As long as Kara's portion is three times of mine if not more, I think would be both happy."

"Of course, right away."

The waiter left, instantly hearing words spoken in the back, nothing bad or else Kara would have moved. Lena smiled, "I may have told them that you needed a bigger dinner."

"Lena," Kara started, her hand moving to encase Lena's own, "You didn't have it."

Kara felt Lena's hand tracing her own, the rough but soft hands being traced by the soft delicate touch of another's hands, the feeling foreign to herself, "I wanted to. I will not have you starve or waste more time going back out to get more food when I could have and can use the time to still be with you."

Kara smiled, "Thank you. Rao, I don't know what I would do without you in my life Lena."

Lena smiled, watching the waiter come out with a dish of some pot stickers, which Kara was extremely excited about, "The chef said it would take a few more minutes. These are a family recipe from Syuki who is away but informed us to make them for you. Enjoy."

Kara watched as the man who had spent time in the corner, move to the kitchen. Kara realized everything was done to make her feel more comfortable, more accepting. It was nice but… Kara got up softly, moving her chair closer to Lena, to where her thigh was touching Lena's.

Lena got worried at first, that Kara might have seen what she was doing, trying to show her worth, much like Kara had done, before smiling as Kara got closer. It felt right to be this close to the superhero. Their hands went back to being intertwined, with Lena putting her other hand there as Kara ate the many portions of potstickers, the talk between the two becoming softer with Lena asking about Krypton and her family more and more as the environment was relaxed and isolated.

By the time Kara finished the potstickers, the waiter, with a waitress holding plates, came back. He grabbed the empty platter, smiling, "Did you enjoy the potstickers? Those were my first tries."

Kara smiled, "If you opened up a restaurant of them, I would probably buy you out of them every day," another note Kara put into her mind.

The man smiled, "And here are your meals. Please enjoy and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

The dishes were put down. Lena had one of her normal small meals, the only meat menu item she splurged on was their filet mignon. Kara's dish consisted of three 16 ounces of New York Strip with multiple vegetables and items that were anything from Earth. All Kryptonian vegetables. Lena kisses Kara's neck, it being slightly exposed as Kara turned her head to look at some of the food she might have had, "I was able to find someone who grew these on Earth. Turns out they hold more nutrients. I hope this is okay."

Kara turned to Lena, smiling, the sight of tears in her eyes, "Yes, Rao, yes. I … I cant even begin to know how to thank you."

"Well eat them up and please, let me try."

Kara could have taken her then and there. Could have mated her, shown her the love she had for the woman, then and there. But she held herself back and she knew, Rao did she know Lena could see it. Her eyes had to have changed because she can watch Lena looking at them, studying them. She didn't want to begin to look down at her lap, her pants must have looked like a gun was hiding under the fabric.

The meal went heavenly, Kara moved a little closer, especially when she gave Lena some of the Kryptonian vegetables. By the end of the meal, it was one of the first times Kara was not only full but sated. If she was in her apartment, she might have growled out loud, releasing her pheromones of dominance to show how much is pleased her. But the venue was not the same, especially with company. When they were done with the food, and left alone, Lena got up, noting the time was 6:30 PM, "We are off to our next stop."

Kara smiled, getting up from the chair, taking Lena's hand in hers, twirling her, "Where else are you talking me?"

Kara could swear that the CEO standing and laughing in front of her wasn't Lena but a softer, more relaxed version, one where she burped and refused to say excuse me or held her hand without having to worry about someone nearby looking, "It's a surprise. But I promise, there is desert at my place. Syuki makes a special Japanese ice cream that he made for me. I have it in my freezer."

"Those are the special white cartons in your freezer?"

"Yup, if I told you, I'd be out of it already."

The two walked out of the restaurant, with Lena having left a hefty tip for the helpful and distance waiter and the waitress who had helped. A block down came across one of the newest clubs in town, a Japanese themed-

"Let me guess, you know the owner too?" Kara smiled at the samurai doorman who waved them through a separate entrance. The entrance led them to stairs leading up. Lena walked them up first, almost sexily looking back at Kara, taunting her to follow.

"You know, I think you do an amazing job at being a reporter," Lena stopped at the top step, which led to another door. Stopping in front of her allowed for their heights to match. Kara growled at her dominance being puffed up, a small amount of pride swelling from her chest. Lena leaned in close, kissing Kara's neck, "I want you to enjoy yourself with me. There is nobody up on the top floor but a small separate DJ area where the main DJ is. Only VIP."

"I'm VIP? Lena, we could have easily gone through the normal way."

"When I was in my teenage years, Lex would always do this. I would get to go into the VIP areas, the drinks were on his card, and he would tell me to have fun. Want to know a secret?"

Kara smiled, seeing a look of softness in Lena's eyes, nodding, "For you, I'd know all the secrets of the world, only to keep them to myself."

"You little minx… Lex was gay."

"No."

"Yes, his name was Kyle, sweetest man I knew. They had been together since Lex was… I can't remember but I do remember going to their ten-year anniversary of being a couple. When Lillian found out, that was it. Lex was forbidden to see him and mother, she took Lex away. When he came back, I thought he was the same man. Kyle and I had kept in contact and when I asked Lex, he ran, as if Lillian was around the corner ready to kill us for speaking his name. When Lex went to jail, Kyle started to write to him."

"I got that information on him. We let the letters go through but he asked them to be kept."

"As much as we know, Lillian was the one sending assassins, not Lex. But if given the chance, I'm afraid Lex might still want all alien's dead."

"We used to have a theory that there was this chemical in Lex that had made him gone crazy. Alex thought he went to a sort of camp where not only did they force him to not want Kyle but that all aliens were bad."

"Sometimes, I like to think it's like that. That he is still my brother in there."

"I do too… But you are nothing like him. You are my Lena Luthor."

Lena smiled, the tears falling down softly, but being caught by the Super. Lena leaned into her touch, closing her eyes at the warmth. But the music was getting louder and Lena smiled, "Come on Supergirl. You owe me a dance."

Kara opened the door first, letting Lena out. The top floor looked like a luxury VIP section from one of those Japanese gang movies. With velvet couches, lavish rugs, bottles of alcohol, probably included in each room, curtains were allowed with some privacy, Kara noticing that there were some sound proofing material on them so that the sounds of each room didn't mix with the next.

The DJ booth wasn't crowded as much but there was slightly enough space in between each couple for people to pass by, dance their way in. Lena pulled her into one of the bigger rooms, sitting her down, giggling like a school girl, "I had them specially order some of the alien alcohol you keep."

The bottles on the table were chilled, from the table itself keeping anything on it cold. Lena poured the drink, but the lights and the atmosphere allowed Kara's perception to be hooked, even for a few seconds, on Lena's top, which was emphasizing her tits in a way that Kara's body was reacting.

Lena smelt it before she could hear it. Kara was already emitting her scent into the air, probably marking the room so that it was known that it was hers. Lena wanted to smile, wanted to just kiss Kara already and have her take her. But she was going to do this right. She had one shot: show Kara she was loved, wanted, and so badly needed.

They clinked their glasses together: Kara with her alien version of whiskey and Lena's with hers. Kara noticed as the night wore out, Lena's accent came out, the Irish sway that she had to lose when she was adopted by the Luthor's. It was subtle, sweet, no matter what anyone else said about Irish accents. The alcohol gave an immediate buzz before Lena dragged her out of the room, and onto the dance floor. The song itself was Ed Sheeran's "Shape of you," with a mix of those couples in the corner who hadn't picked up the boat of the song, to the crazy ones with their partners.

Kara chuckled, "I can't dance."

Lena smiled, laughing, her voice still being overheard with Kara's, "Just follow me. Do what feels right."

And Kara did. Lena was immediately flushed up against her, the floor getting crowded as more people went onto the dance floor, maybe even some from downstairs who were allowed upstairs to- God, Lena's face was in her neck, and her body. Kara was going to have a meltdown.

The room, though full, felt empty and hot, the only two people being Kara and Lena, with the other woman pressing herself against Kara's skin. Kara growled, mimicking the movements and began to sing the song, rather softly.

The song kept going and soon, Kara just had her face Buried in Lena's hair, neck, chest whenever Lena would pull her down to mutter the words. Rao, it was too much for Kara. She tried to pull back, the Alpha growling, she made it a few inches away before Lena chuckled, pulling Kara back and turning around. And Kara would have burned the whole placed down if she could have. Lena was rubbing her back against hers and her hardness was being touched by Lena's hand. She could hear her mutter, "I know Kara. Relax."

Kara did, she wanted the woman, she was hers in every way. Any man who would even think they had a chance would either be run off or, dare day it, killed by the Super Hero to get the point across. And Kara showed Lena. She pulled Lena's body to her, taking away any space and they grinded and moved to each other's body. They didn't even notice the song change to an even raunchier, sexier song and the dance floor become overflowing with other couples. Kara buried her face in Lena's neck, wanting to bite at Lena's neck, mark her, but she kissed it instead, even licking it, which earned her a gasp from Lena.

The gasp woke her up, instantly thinking it was a bad thing. She moved away, turning around before Lena felt her and ran back to the room they had. She closed the curtain and just freaked. She couldn't, she wouldn't. Lena didn't like her. Didn't want her. Rao, she was the CEO of a trillion-dollar company, living the high life and who was Kara? Someone who could barely afford her own bills and keep up with her powers. Someone who held no titles any longer on any planet. And what was worse, Lena knew about her problem, that it was there. She would never look at her the same. She would probably want less touching, no hugs, not the hugs, it might have been the only way to get close to Lena without worrying.

She threw the bottle of alien alcohol, oddly enough smashing itself over an opened top trash bag but the liquid was over the wall. She was silently crying, fighting the beast inside her. Until-

"Kara? Kara, honey, it's okay," Lena spoke softly, coming from behind the curtains. She could hear the soft patter of shoes stopping outside the curtain and then silence. Probably men who knew the curtain was a privacy and keeping it protected. Kara growled loudly, releasing her pheromones at the thought.

Lena realized it, instantly coming up to Kara and put a hand on her shoulder, stopping the growling and for Kara to look at Lena, "I asked them so that for one night you could rest with me. I'll call them off if you want. I know you can protect me, protect us. You're my hero Kara Zor-El."

Kara's heart slowed, calming down at the touch, the smell of Lena. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply like she used to as a child to control her powers. She could feel the light touches on her arm of Lena soothing her. Her lips on her neck with soft words near her ear, "I'm here Kara. I'm here. Nobody will ever take me away from you. You're my protector, my hero. You're safe, I'm safe, it's okay."

Kara's heart was touched and she was slowly putting her face into Lena's neck, breathing in deeply of the smell that she knew would see be parting from her memory after tonight. Lena would never let her go near her again.

Lena kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry if I messed up Kara-"

"No," Kara started, moving and looking at Lena, "No, I messed up, If I didn't pull away I would have ruined our relationship. I… I wanted to tell you about... about it but- "

"It's okay. I asked Astra the other day. It…actually explained a lot."

"Really?"

"Yes, and why your clothing style changed. I'm not disgusted Kara. In fact,… I want you."

Kara shook her head, "You'll always have me."

Lena smirked, "Not what I meant… Close your eyes."

Kara nodded, closing them softly. She heard Lena's heart beat pick up and the soft voice speaking, "You are my alpha, I want to be yours Kara," before the feeling of soft lips permeated every bit of her senses.

* * *

(Bonus Astra x Cat scene, cause I think you people are really liking it)

Cat unlocked the door to her home, the top floor of the one of the best apartment complex's her money could buy. Astra was sitting on a laptop, with glasses on, which made her look much older and so cute that Cat just stood there smiling for a few before clearing her throat. Astra tried not to use her powers too much in her own home, looking up and smiling at her partner, "Welcome home darling. I have coffee for you and some fresh pastries I picked up in Italy. Your favorite."

Cat looked down, blushing, it was still a shock to her that someone, anyone, could care and love her so freely. Cat nodded, thinking back to her conversations today and her thoughts, sipping at the dark, mud like coffee and taking a bite of the pastry, which crumbled under her mouth. She sat next to Astra, watching the women go through a finance app that helped keep trace of information. Cat had given her tax information as a joke years ago, but since then Astra had been the one to do so, even helping Cat earn more money. When Astra was recognized by the DEO as a citizen she did her own, which she was doing.

Astra handed her papers, smiling, "I didn't turn it in but look at it and see if it's something you like? I did it bot both CatCo and yourself. I'm onto mine now."

Cat looked at the papers, and by the time she was done with CatCo's, her son came in from his room, asking about some science question. The TV's were never on the news when the day ended, always on sports with Astra's fascination with the Yankees baseball team and football, which she mentioned they had the same sports back on Krypton, which only prompted Cat to buy up every sports package they offered. Astra and Carter talked science and, in the end, finished his homework. Cat moved to the sofa, which was a soft leather three seater that Astra had picked out when they moved in together. The seat alone always put her to sleep but Cat relaxed at the sound of her son and partner cooking. Before cat knew it, they were bringing dinner to her, smiling at their handiwork of spaghetti with shrimp and a wine sauce.

Cat smiled, "What wine did you use love?"

Astra shrugged, "I don't know."

But Carter smiled, "I picked out that old dusty one."

Cat dropped her bowl, which was grabbed quickly by Astra and put it down softly on the coffee table, "What did it look like?"

Carter got up and showed her THE bottle, a 100-year-old bottle of chardonnay that she had kept from her marriage. Its value was immense, and Cat was waiting for a day to see it. She stood up, "Carter, you knew what this bottle was."

Carter shook his head, "Mom, I made a mistake. There was one just like it. I didn't know the difference."

Astra stepped in front of carter, looking at her lover, "It was my fault. You've always told me about it. I should have looked at the bottle. I'll replace it love."

Cat was fuming but at the same time, why? She had touched Astra's things before, things that were some of the last of it's kind from Krypton. Her suit wasn't even from Earth, still her Generals armour which was stronger than Kara's super suit. She allowed her to touch it every day, even laughed when she put it in the wash when she bleed on it, having material that would have destroyed the blood off it after a while.

Cat didn't notice Astra had left, with Carter going to his room with dinner. In fact, Cat stayed there all night before she heard the door open and unlock. The noise of shuffling and a bag had her look to see a weary and shaken Astra, who looked saddened but looking at the bag with hope.

Cat got up, "Astra… Where did you-"

"Don't ask love. Just… Here is the bottle." Astra pulled out the exact year for the wine, same everything. And just by looking at it, it was a real one, not a fake.

But how did… "Astra, how much?"

"Nothing."

"Astra…"

"It was nothing. I'm sorry we used that bottle. Please accept this as an apology from the both of us. I promise to never touch anything of yours without your permission."

Cat shook her head, "No love. We got past this point years ago. What's mine is yours-"

"No when it comes to stuff like this."

"Yes honey… I shouldn't have… How much? Tell me please."

"I'm not allowed to tell you. You'll be saddened."

"What… What did you sell?"

Astra lifted her lover in her arms, "Stop this. I'm tired and I've searched everywhere for this bottle of water you call wine. Please put it away in a case so that it's never touched again. I will stop touching things that belong to you... Though am I still allowed to do your taxes? They are truly a fun thing for me to do."

Cat just smiled softly, still not letting go of the subject. Watching Astra put away the wine, she thought to everything her lover owned that was worth that much. Then it hit her, looking at her hands, "Where is your Kryptonian ring?"

Astra just kept moving, "I lost it."

"Really now?"

"Yes, ask Kara. I had it on while fighting and the jewel shattered. I have the band in my dresser. Stop trying to guess what I sold."

"So, you did sell something."

"Cat-"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why?"

"You'll get mad."

"I won't get mad."

"Sorry, youll be fuming at me."

"Well… Yeah."

"Cat."

"Tell me please…"

"…Do you remember the bracelet I had, from my previous marriage? It was encased in diamonds, the substance was common on Krypton, and sometimes it even rained it. It's what it was made from because I got it after my first victory through a diamond rain storm. IT was fitting and the man who sold me the bottle said that it would have been an equal trade."

"…You got ripped off."

"A small price to pay for my mistake. One I swear on Rao to never make again."

"No because it will take me years, decades, before you ever touch something of mine again."

"Then so be it."

"No, that's not how it works."

"Yes, it does. I am not… This is not my place Cat. This is your home with your son… AS much as I want to be a part of it, I… I don't fit in a word of this luxury life when it becomes meaning less."

"What do you mean?"

"A million-dollar bottle of wine is something to yell over? On Krypton, if something of that worth broke, nobody batted an eye. Life is too short, too important to cry over something. You buy it new and try again later in age. Life would continue. When you die, things that were yours belong to someone else. But the wine was important to you. I used it, it was my mistake. I fix mistakes that I do to my mate."

"And I yelled at you."

"…nothing new."

"Astra."

"Darling, its done and over with. That part of me is gone and that is fine. One day, I will earn the money and maybe, convince the young man to allow me to buy it back. He did allow me that option."

"At a higher rate?"

"Cat."

"Give me his name, I'll get it back for you."

"No, leave it. I'll do it myself. I have some time."

"Some? According to you, ill live as long as you do from this mating. Are you lying?"

"No darling."

"So why some?"

"Because life is short and accidents happen. I am strong, an alpha, but I'm weak for you and I cannot stop everything bad from happening. When you die... I wish to die alongside with you."

"Astra-"

"I know we haven't talked about it. I know your feelings on marriage aren't that good but I would like the opportunity to protect you in death. You humans bury bodies, but I don't know if you've bought one with your ex and will be buried next to him. The idea to me sounds weird. Paying for your own spot in the ground. It should be an honor, not something to pay for. But you are my soulmate and that is your ritual."

"What do Kryptonians do?"

"the tradition is to burn the body. When the ashes are left after the ceremony, if they were paired, the partner will die later and the ashes mixed together. The thought was that then the two souls can be joined, and the ashes go onto these carts that are sent to Rao, so that they can go to Rao's garden and live peacefully together."

"Sounds like heaven."

"It is. Because I know youll be there."

Cat smiled before looking at Astra, "I don't want to be this separate but equal relationship."

Astra's smile dropped, the hand that held the coffee mug dropped, the ice and coffee spilling out from the cold copper cup she drank from, "W-What?"

Cat took her hand out, holding her partner's hand, "Shhh, calm down my alpha, let me finish."

Astra nodded, and Cat continued, "I don't want for you to worry about touching MY stuff. I touch every bit of yours and you smile. I broke your family heirloom vase, which you didn't even get mad at me for breaking. You just took it over to Kara's and bought a new one that looked exactly like it. And I know you made it yourself because I heard Kara mention you took a pottery making class to do so."

Astra shrugged but let her lover continue, "I can't… I can't pretend that I don't want to b more with you. I… I nearly died when I saw you crying in the waiting room. I remember you begging Carter to forgive you for failing to get him help. And begging me to... to punish you for not being able to help him in the first place… Punish… Like I would or could EVER hurt you, my mate. You mean everything to me Astra and I don't want… I don't want you to even have a second place to go to. You still have that apartment that you used to live in before me… it's costing you money, and you don't ask a penny from me. I want you to. I want you to ask for money, like ill ask you if you have money and you give it to me freely without taking the money back. I want us to be joint together."

Astra stared at her in shock, looking like a fish out of water. Cat waited for her to speak, the soft voice, almost cracking in fear and love, "You... You, you wish for us to be joined?"

"Yes."

"As more than my mate?"

"Yes."

"You would… You would marry someone… someone like me?"

"Yes."

"But-"

Cat moved forward, almost putting her full body on the kitchen counter to reach her lovers lips, kissing them softly, before moving away before Astra can register them, "I want you, I need you and I can't... I don't know what I would do if you were to die without knowing how much you mean to me… I've put up so many walls and in a matter of seconds, you took them all down. I don't want to be Cat Grant, I want to be Cat Zor-El, and not in secret. No hiding it."

"But Carter-"

"Who can only call you Mama? Who relies on you for help? Who yelled at the hospital the whole time that you were his Mama too? That Carter? He already thought we were married. Now please, answer me."

Astra stood there in shock for a few seconds before smiling, her eyes breaking from their hold and tearing up, "Yes, a million times, yes my darling."

Astra was already taking Cat in her arms, "For you, I would get rid of everything of mine if it made you happy."

Cat smiled, feeling her lover twirling her around the apartment, "I don't want that. I was stupid, insanely stupid. I was just afraid but… I'm not anymore. I'm not afraid to fall in love anymore."

"You, in love with me? If you told me years ago, I would have this life, I would have never believed you. After everything I had done, I did not think Rao would honor and gift me with such a woman like you to be my soulmate."

"Well believe it baby. I'm here for good. And you better stay with me for longer because I don't think I'll be ever ready for you to leave my life."

Astra smiled, bringing her partner into her arms, bridal style, "So does this mean I can finally rid myself of that apartment and get to be home, with you both?"

"Honey, that was the point of moving in with me. And this… Rao, I guess he blessed me too."

"He is a good gd."

"Shut up and mate me already."

"But you are already mated to me."

"I want it… I want it with you."

Astra smiled, her heart leaping, a growling emitting and her pheromones, strong and steady, released through the home, the smell strong enough to make Cat whimper at its huskiness. _Rao, this woman wants a child with me. If my sister saw me like this, she would have laughed at me. Well she can laugh all she wants, I am Catherine's until the end of my days._

* * *

AAAAAAnd end part one. Smut in the next chapter. Each chapter is ending to be more than the previous one… You've all goaded me and now I can't…stop… writing it. I'm now also on OkCupid…. I need help. Please, if you are single, looking for a LONG ass relationship with someone who cant brush their teeth, wears men's clothes, is super sweet and devoted and utterly romantic who lives near Florida, please, I miss cuddling and kissing and holding hands. I'm deadly afraid of falling asleep on people though now so please don't get mad if I don't and be very amazed and proud of me if I do because… I wont take a nap anymore, I wont go to sleep… I'm afraid and it fucking sucks!


	4. Chapter 4

MY EX FINALLY TOOK ME OFF HER FANFICTION AS HER FAVORITE AUTHOR! FUCKING FINALLY! -SINGING 'I'M COMING OUT'- NOW I JUST NEED A GIRLFRIEND!Where my single Florida/Georgia/Southern, single lesbian girls who want an emotional, grownup but severely childish girlfriend who had image issues because my ex destroyed me with her words! …. I'm single and ready ladies! I also own a foam huge, made it myself, Minion costume… just ask, ill find a way to show you people in here. Search MegaCon minion, I'm wearing blue pants and DC shoes or grey vans. I also have tunnel vision and no holes for air, and I get pulled around by parents away from my parents and- OMG, I'm Donald Trump! -ha, ha, ha, ha- Enjoy this chapter! Lots of feels and please, someone date me! My profile on here is literally an entry onto a dating app! …I did it while crying… Enjoy -goes to my lonely emo corner, growing my mushrooms, mostly shitake because my sisters LOVE them with a passion.

* * *

The music blared louder but unheard in the room where the two-woman kissed, the room filled with soft moans and a growing scent that Kara released, her body reverting to instincts of protecting Lena and mating her successfully, without interruptions. It wasn't important, but Kara had made sure her phone was shut off, along with Lena's, so that nobody would bother them. And it was completely the right reason, as Kara moved her lips off Lena's slowly making their way down to Lena's neck, "Rao Lena… I… I need you to be sure, completely and utter sure. I- "

Kara's face was moved up, looking into Lena's green eyes, "Baby, I know everything. I want this, you have no idea for how long. I love you Kara Zor-El, and I want this."

Kara nodded, "You know I can still get you pregnant."

Lena nodded softly, kissing Kara's neck, "And that would be bad why? Many women younger than me already have three kids. And I've been dating you for how long?"

Kara chuckled, smiling, closing her eyes at Lena's touch on her cheek, the feeling of home rushing over her body, "Since I met you."

"Honestly, I have to ask you one question."

"Anything."

"How often did you have to stop from mating me on the spot?"

"More times than I think you should ever know."

"I'm guessing it was never as nice as tonight."

"Again… You have no idea. Most mating's are primal, and it was a show of dominance and worthiness to the mate that they were a good fit for children and themselves."

"I got those hidden hints from Astra. I may or may not have read online weird websites that mimic this type of lifestyle."

Kara raised an eyebrow, "Lifestyle?"

"You have no idea what I found on there. Just know, I respect Kryptonian culture so much more now than everything I've read and found online of what people think it means."

"One day youll show me?"

"Of course, but first," Lena's hand traced the hardness against Lena's pants, "I believe you need to mark me first."

Kara growled, gripping the couch, "Lena, I need you to tell me, at all tonight or whenever, if I am hurting you."

Lena nuzzled her face into Kara's neck, biting the place she had seen Cat bite multiple times, earning a deep and animalistic growl from Kara, with a soft gasp of, "Lena."

Lena spoke softly, "The one thing I forgot to ask is, where?"

Kara growled, "IT shouldn't matter here. The parties would have an ending, but it was to mark so people knew to not go near. I think you want be- fuck Lena, your hand feels so good against me."

Lena smiled, kissing up and down Kara's neck slowly, torturously, "Tell me where baby. And don't hold back. I love this."

Kara buried her own face in Lena's face, moving her hips slightly to help her pants move off s that Lena could get at her cock easier, "Don't hold back either. I love it when you talk."

Lena smirked, undoing the buttons of the pants, earning groans from Kara from her fingers pressing into the bulge, accidently of course, not like Lena was evil or anything, "So this is why you always let me talk?"

"Fuuuck, yes. Lena, I could listen to you talk all day and never get tired of your voice, "Kara spoke softly, her eyes filled with lust, darkening with her husky voice, but the soft specks of blues in her eyes showed the true honesty and love that Kara had for Lena, which melted at Lena's heart.

Lena pulled the zipper down, meeting with the soft fabric of the compression underwear, though where the cock would be had a deep wet splotch, which only made Lena drool, ever so slightly in her mouth over the many possibilities to this new step in their relationship, a big step.

Lena looked at Kara, dark green meeting almost blackened-blue eyes, "May I?"

"Please."

"Where?"

"Stomach."

Lena smiled, a finger on top of Kara's underwear, pulling it down softly, "That is where they usually do it?"

"Not a chance. The face."

Lena stopped midway, a quick glance at Kara, who was blushing at probably her memories of Krypton of the yearly mating's they experienced, "The face? Why must all this good information be hidden by you? Was it that embarrassing to talk about sex?"

"No, long story short, sex was the first thing you learn. It wasn't important to kids, but it was to relationships and forging bonds. Plus, plenty of Kryptonians went to different planets and had kids, just not the super strength the Earth's sun givesssssssss shit," Kara moaned out as Lena's hand grasped the pulsing length of Kara's cock in her hand, the heated skin meeting the coolness of the room.

Lena licked and sucked at Kara's tongue, "Why do I have a feeling you won't last long?"

"And whose fault is that?" Kara gasped out as Lena slid her hand down hard to the end of the shaft, shaking her balls, which were still confined to the underwear. Kara's head swarm with Lena's scent, thankful for the woman to take over her senses.

Lena whispered softly into her ear, making sure her tongue came out and licked the inside of Kara's ear, "I don't want you to hold out for me. I don't want you to last long. I want to know what I do to you. I want to know what you need of me. I want you to mate me properly," while Lena lifted her outfit to aim Kara's cock at not just her stomach but her underwear, which was well hidden still by the dress, but the sight of Lena ready, it made Kara harder.

"Lena, I won't last long, fuck baby, I'm so hard for you."

"Is my Alpha ready to mark me?"

"Yeeees," the groan come out like a growl, but Kara's strength of the fast and oncoming orgasm broke the part of the couch her hands held onto, holding back a majority of her cum as it came out of her, soaking Lena's panties. But Lena felt Kara hold back, embarrassed of causing damages.

Lena smirked before diving down and blew hard at the top of Kara's cock, feeling Kara's hand on the top of her head, pushing her slightly down more as she screamed, "Lena!" releasing the rest of her cum into Lena's mouth, a small amount making its way out of Lena's mouth and down her chin. But Lena suck and licked until every ounce was off the large girth, which Lena smiled at it. It was just like Kara, perfect it every way.

Kara couldn't help but get harder at the look of her cum dripping down Lena's face and- Oh dear Rao she was licking it off her own face, like it was the sweetest wine in the world. Lena smiled, seeing Kara harden at watching her take the few drips that came out and missed back into where they belonged. She smiled at her, "What? I refuse to let one drop of you escape from my grasp."

Kara smiled but looked around, realizing again that she had broken really expensive looking couches, "I'm so sorry Lena. I can pay for the damages. Let me know how much-"

Lena smiles, helping cover Kara's length, though honestly Lena would have just kept it out if just to show the world Kara Zor-El was hers and she was Kara's. She could feel the same things Kara was feeling, about mating and the Kryptonian ways. It was nice, sweet, and traditional, a belonging, "No baby. I'll cover this. I am the one at fault here. I also did warn him, and he told me it was all included. I think he expected me to drink all of his whiskey."

Kara chuckled, eyeing one of the unopened bottles, "Well I'm sure he won't mind if we just take it."

"I'm rich Kara. Not to sound too prude but I can just buy it."

"Well I can't, and Alex drinks the same stuff you do."

"But you like it when I drink."

"Yes, your accent comes out."

"Hush now."

"And in the morning, when you wake up, or just wake up in general, you have a deep husky accent."

"Shhh, quiet about my niceness. If word got around a Luthor was nice, the world would go crazy."

Kara smiled, taking Lena's hand in hers, kissing the palm softly, "I'm crazy for you."

Lena smiled softly, nuzzling her head back into Kara's neck, asking softly, "Can we please continue this at home?"

Kara nodded, lifting Lena bridal style into her arms, Lena clutching the bottle of whiskey as she snatched it as they exited. Lena nodded to the bodyguards who followed them, one going ahead to move people out of their way and into a doorway that lead upstairs.

Kara looked at Lena, her eyebrows raised, which Lena replied shortly, "No disruptions. We are pretending the party is over. Now let's go home so I can finally be mated to you."

Kara nodded, opening the door to find the roof of the building. It took her no time to kiss Lena's forehead before flying through the air. Home… Home was with Lena, so Kara flew to the balcony of Lena's apartment, which had a feature added to the balcony so that nobody could see them on it, an added bonus to being the CEO of a multibillion dollar company. Lena was let down carefully, before she scanned her hand into the table outside, showing the lights going on inside. Lena spoke softly, "Biometric scanners to let the security in here know I'm back, though they might be puzzled as to why it shows I'm on the balcony."

"maybe supergirl should be put on your visitor list."

Lena smiled, "Or as a permanent resident, seeing as Kara Danvers is about to earn that spot as well."

"Permanent? Lena- "

"Stop this. I do things for a reason. You almost live here and with this mating stuff, I would rather you…be here to protect my nest. Plus, as much as I love your furniture and times, which can fit and fill my entire apartment and still have room for more, you did comment once how this reminded you of your families' century old house."

"Yes, the house I grew up in was by standards modern with extreme high ceilings and corners, much like boxers with allowing nature in with pure windows. They were highly expensive, but it showed how welcoming of Rao you were and his graces upon the family."

"And it's ours, if you want it to be."

"Ours Lena," Kara smiled softly, before kissing Lena.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's neck, kissing her. It was a deeper level of intimacy; one Lena would have had to have taken years before being ready to be like that with someone. Yet only months, or even minutes, and Lena was wrapped around Kara's fingers.

She felt Kara lift her up, bridal style as they entered Lena's bedroom, the lights inside shutting off and the soft lights in the bedroom on. Lena blushed at how much of her make up was still on the dresser, "Sorry for the mess. I though if things did go well, you would be taking me to your place."

"Mess? You call this a mess? This bed will be a mess after a week. You might want to invest in that Purple bed and the paring for it, only thing that doesn't break on me…yet," Kara spoke softly, rambling on cutely as she lowered Lena back down, using her superspeed to set the bed, lower the lights some until it was a soft glow that highlighted the main aspects of each other, "Do you particularly ever want to wear your outfit again?"

Lena smiled, "No, not really why-" The dress was ripped off in seconds, as well as Kara's, though she was left in only her compression shorts while Lena was left in her bra and underwear, a matching set that was close to the smallest bra and a underwear that could have been mistaken for a thong, if not nothing at all. But Lena couldn't pull her gaze away from Kara's muscular body, her body defined in every way the statues in Greece and Italy pictured for the male body, but this was real and nothing unlike those fakes that she had seen and admired. Here before her was a Goddess who loved her, and she would have done anything for her, worshiping her as the Goddess that she is, "You're gorgeous Kara, handsome."

Kara smiled, blushing softly, "And you Lena… Wow. Are you sure you're into me?"

Lena got closer, skin touching skin, the fact and feeling a revealing thought as Lena spoke softly, "Don't you smell your mark on me?"

Lena felt and heard Kara take a deep breath, releasing it with a growl, smirking at how successful that was to calm Kara down. Lena smiled, kissing Kara again, "Take me Alpha."

Kara nodded, though looking around, "Do you have condoms, lube, by any chance?"

Lena raised an eyebrow, "How many sexual partners have you had?"

"None."

Lena nodded, "None for me as well."

"But jack- "

"Is gay but not as gay as Lex."

"But kids- "

"Than Rao wills it my love."

Kara picked the woman of her dreams in her arms, smiling at her, "You are mine tonight, Mrs. Luthor."

Lena smiled softly, "My my, you keep acting like that, I won't last long either."

Kara chuckled, "Nor will I. You are just too much but I want all of it."

"Take it."

The room was cold, due to Lena's inability to control her own thermostat but she was too hot and heated to care, Kara's body emitting enough heat to rival the Sun. Lena kissed up and down Kara's neck as Kara laid her and herself down to the bed, muttering into the soft skin, "One day, when I can, I will mark you."

Kara growled softly, the bulge Lena felt on her leg getting bigger and harder against her, "I want that. Tonight, will it be okay if I do mark you? It'll be on the neck."

Lena smiled, looking into Kara's dark eyes, "Where else would you mark me? I don't have glands though."

"It's blood love."

Lena blushed softly, "Different things, same concept. I will wear it proudly."

Kara smiled, her lips finding Lena's neck, "With lots of makeup."

Lena pulled Kara's face up, smirking, "Now, now, I never said that. I want it."

Kara freaked softly, trying to find the words, "No, no, L-Lena, you can't. Your life- "

"Will be in danger? I have my mate, the strongest woman in the world. Even if you weren't, if you were a normal human, the weakest one, I would still feel more protected and safe in your arms than the strongest person on Earth or the universe. Call me a Romantic but I am not a label, but I am in love with a girl, a woman named Kara Zor-El."

Kara had no words, trying to show Lena her love, admiration, adoration, every feeling through an Earth shattering kiss, that left Lena seeing stars. Kara's hands roamed Lena's body, electing moans from the CEO, along with her body moving into her touches to get closer, for more.

The room was heavy with Kara's scent, the smell and taste on her tongue enough to make her panties dripping wet for her lover. Kara worshipped her body, kissing every inch of her, "You are perfecting, my goddess," before engulfing her tits into her mouth, having ripped off the bra in the process.

Lena gasped for words, only to find loans, soft gasps and her back arching, needing more of Kara. Before she could beg, Kara moved to the other tit, though her hand found the hardened and wet nipple and played with it, pulling it experimentally, which earned a, "Fuck Kara!"

Lena wanted it already, this was teasing. She loved Kara, but she needed her cock in her soon. Kara stopped, looking up at Lena, seeing the almost pained look on her, "Lena?"

Lena gasped, heavy panting, "I need you now alpha."

She watched as Kara licked her lips, taking off her compressions shorts to show her arching hardon, wet with precum. Lena took off her own underwear, streams of her own liquid coming out from the scent of her lover, something Kara's alpha body might have been doing to make this less painful, something Lena appreciated and was in awe at the thoughtfulness of it all.

Kara moved to get closer to Lena, kissing around her face, "Lena… Are you sure?"

Lena growled back, which opened Kara's eyes, "You doubt your mate?"

Kara shook her head, "No I just- "

"Thought wrong. Baby, if you don't take me now, ill tie you down and do it myself while you watch. Take me, make me yours."

Kara nodded, kissing Lena deeply before sheathing all her length inside Lena's tight pussy. Lena gasped, holding onto Kara tightly as the pain from Kara's cock went though her body, but was almost as quickly replaced with pleasure. She had never been like this with anyone, but if this is how it felt with Kara, she didn't know how she ever lived without it. The cock itself was big. Not the size but the person it was with. Kara was gentle, still believing Lena was in pain, kissing around her, whispering words of encouragement, promises of a future, before Lena nodded, when she remembered they had yet to knot, nodded her head. Kara pushed out slowly and softly, earning a painful groan from Lena, "Kara! Please baby, I'm begging you."

Kara pushed in and out, sometimes slipping into her supergirl strength, which earned loud groans and calls for Kara as the pleasure was too much. Kara lost times the amount that Lena had cum around her, many without the girl noticing. Her juices covered Kara's bottom and Kara's knot was forming. She was close.

Lena brought her hands to Kara's cheeks when she noticed Kara fighting her feelings to cum, looking at her lover, "Kara, let go for me. Cum baby."

Kara nodded, feeling Lena's cum harder around her than before pushing herself over the edge, knotting her lover and biting down hard on Lena's neck, the blood gushing into Kara's mouth.

The feeling was a rush, a connection between the two before Kara's cock squirted the last of her cum into Lena, whose pussy was milking every drop from her mate. Lena panted heavily into Kara's neck, kissing the area that she would have bitten, "I love you Kara."

"I love you Lena Zor-El," Kara spoke, the thought of what she said didn't cross her mind, more at ease and home.

The two went to sleep, with smiles and promises in each other's head. With Lena dreaming of her and Kara on Krypton and Kara's dreams of life on Earth, with a good Lex and a happy Lena, who stayed in her arms.

(Don't hate me)

Astra wished it happened that way. That Cat and she made love the whole night, that she was forgiven. But by the time she got home, it was night, with her life missing her bracelet and inside replaced with a horrible tasting drink that costed an artifact of her past. The apartment was empty except for a small card.

Cat and Carter were both gone from the apartment, though a soft undertone of some other people, though possible the security team. Astra's heart dropped at the thought of both of her closest ties were gone from her life and needed a security team to keep them safe.

The card was one of Cat's stationary, and it read: _We have left. Leave and don't come back. You have failed me as both a mate and a friend. You have never deserved me, nor ever will. I will one day laugh and reveal at the sight of you dying. Good bye sweet Astra, may you never meet Rao._

Astra cried hard, the words and writing all too like Cat's writings when she was trying not to cry, having to pull away from something, be it a person or work. Years with the woman of her life, her soulmates, gone from her world for touching something she had no right to touch. She gathered some stuff, leaving the computer and tax forms. She would teach Kara the last bits of Kryptonian history and die. Lena would surely have Kryptonite and she could end it, maybe in a forest or somewhere… Somewhere that Cat wouldn't have to see for a long, long, long time.

Astra exited the apartment, seeing the neighbor, Rave, an old businesswoman, "Hello Mrs. Widen."

"Hello dearie. Cat and Carter seemed to be in a rush," the woman spoke softly, cleaning out her apartment and leaving boxes in the hallway for someone to pick it up.

"Yeah they um… I did something wrong."

"Oh no, do I need to talk to her?"

"No, no, no, Mrs. Widen, it shall be alright. Take care of them for me, please?"

"What? No. You two have been together longer than my current marriage. Don't do this."

"I must. She no longer sees me as being valuable, needed. I'm not... I'm not her future. But this is too much to put on you Mrs. Widen. Don't treat her differently, she had a son who needs a strong role model and I'm just... Catherine doesn't think I am that for Carter, nor for herself."

"If you need any help- "

"I know your number Mrs. Widen. Any troubles, you have mine. Though ask them first if they need me… Okay?"

"Okay Astra. Don't be a stranger now."

Astra nodded, smiling before leaving the apartment, walking to her own. The apartment stood, but Astra could not smell, and her sight was slightly blurred from crying, stuffing her nose and blocking part of her prefect Kryptonian vision. Her apartment was perfect, her military routines kicking in, even in her own home. But as soon as she closed the door, she felt the overwhelming itch of kryptonite. She felt pain in her side, a hand covering her mouth before blacking out.

(Meanwhile…)

Cat opened the apartment door, smiling at Carter who had helped her gone to a Total wine store to pick out a different one. Still wondering how he knew about it in the first place, the media mogul was happy at her choice of wine, one she knew Astra would enjoy. It would be theirs. Out with the old and in with the new. She knew she was wrong for having let her stress and anger out on the Kryptonian. But she would make it up to her.

Carter had reminded her in the car that they might be married silently, but there was never a wedding or papers signed. And she would have reminded, if not hound on her to know and remember that anything of Cat's is hers to share. It might take months or years, but Cat was ready to fix her mistakes with the woman of her dreams. Cat went to put the wine into the spot, but noticed it was filled with the same bottle Astra had used. Her heart dropped at how much it could cost. As she passed the table, Astra's tax information as still up and just by glancing, the woman couldn't even have afforded a glass of the wine, let alone a bottle of the same year and in a better condition than its previous host. Carter came up to her with this note, which Cat read and gasped.

Someone had put a note in her apartment. She ran to her room, yelling, "Astra! Darling, are you here?"

The room was empty, everything of Astra's gone, except for the pictures and Astra's tax information, it would have been as if nobody had lived there. Besides Cat worrying, she set a small side reminder to change that when Astra would be back, to ass more pictures of her with Carter and herself, and to incorporate more of Astra into the apartment, their home.

The door knocked, and Cat opened the door, seeing Mrs. Widen at the door, "Good night Rave, it's offlay late to still be up."

"Just finishing up some cleaning dear. I'm sorry about everything. Are you holding up okay? I got Astra's side of the story, just making sure your side is the same."

Cat got confused but was sure the woman had information, "What do you mean? Did Astra talk to you?"

"Of course. She left with her bag, she looked to be headed to her apartment. Did she do something wrong? I have some old friends in the mob who could- "

"No, no, no. Did she say anything?"

"Nothing really. She looked heart broken. Something about not being a good fit for you and Carter, a bad choice for a future partner… Did she propose, and you say no? if she was ever hurting you- "

"Again, no Rave… But thank you for worrying."

"No problem. I had Steve go over to her to help her if she needed it- Oh, Steve is back."

The old man walked slowly, dressed in a suit as if it was a business meeting, though he just shook his head, "She wasn't there. Door looked like it was cracked in the middle with a few things crashed in her apartment. Door was opened, and it smelt like when you're Aunt Annie died, and we found her in her apartment."

Cat shook her head, "No… No, they couldn't have found her."

Rave asked softly, "Found? Is she in trouble?"

"Yes, no, yes. We are too. I'm going to call my security team. Fi you see anyone trying to get in, call me immediately."

"Of course. You taking Carter?"

"Yes, yes. Just please don't tell anyone."

"Dear, nobody knows except us about Astra and who she is in the first place. We aren't those busy bodies who must know your business. You've never talked to us before Astra, who helped Steve the day we got married with bringing in the wedding presents to the apartment. It's the least we can do when you've given us another part of the family."

"Thank you, both of you. If you'll excuse me- Carter! Pack a bag! We need to go somewhere!" The door was closed, though the two outside knew Cat appreciated the help. Steve stayed outside the door, just in case anyone tried to come in. But four men in suits, just three minutes later, came up the elevator. Rave recognized Calvin, the head of Cat's security at the lead with the other three men she had some to friend as Cat opened to them with Astra.

Calvin nodded to Steve, knocking a weird knock before both Cat and Carter, each with a bag, followed the men out of the building. The couple looked at one another before nodding, setting up their own emails to a security team for themselves. Rave was an important business woman, if not investor. She had connections and one to many times, her life had been jeopardized. But nobody would touch Cat or her family.

Cat walked down the stairs, the security team clearing a way, with Calvin talking softly, "We have three cars, us in one, DEO in the other. Alex is in the middle one with a Deo agent. They will drive you and Cat to DEO HQ, where they do have housing units for you and Carter until things settle down. They and out tram is canvasing Astra's apartment as we speak and in search of clues. My earlier team that we had at Astra's was killed, though one did manage to stay alive and is in the hospital awaiting treatment."

"How many died?"

"Two. We have letters and calls being sent to their families, as well as money and help if and when they need it. Funeral costs will also be on us. If that is- "

"Do everything for them. Please, tell them how sorry I am for this."

"Ma'am, we all understood what we were and are protecting the moment we took the job."

Cat nodded, "What else?"

"We were able to get some talk on the black web of Cadmus obtaining a Kryptonian. But the details are gory- "

"Stay in the car with me and Alex and Carter. I want to hear it all, but I don't need to explain it twice."

"Understood."

Outside, Alex was by the car, a look of worry was washed over her, but she wordlessly held the door open for Carter, who still bowed before her, speaking loudly, "Thank you!" which broke the scowl on Alex's face with a soft smile before Cat entered. Alex got in the passenger side, her Deo partner driving as Calvin made his way inside as well. The cars moved before Calvin spoke, "they are currently torturing her in the vans as they move. We don't know locations, but we figure it would have to be lead so that the signatures won't pick up any kryptonite signatures."

"Torture?" Carter asked, but Cat nodded for Calvin to say what he needed to say.

Calvin thought for a moment, trying to figure a way to say it but failed before just speaking his mind, "The phrase: Ending the reign of the House of El was spoken. Many of the supporters of Cadmus called for Astra's balls to be chopped off. There is a bidding going on for the next three days for the sack and a private viewing of the torture and cutting of Astra."

"Why?"

"Cadmus wishes to destroy the Supers the one way they can, with cutting off any hope of a future of Super children. Since killing them won't work, ending their lines will. Kal is safe in Metropolis, his kid is a main reason why they haven't targeted him yet. They might be evil, but they seem against killing an innocent child. But Kara and Astra have yet to have children and with you and Mrs. Luthor- "

"The chance of a future with Supers increases."

"We are preparing to make a fake account to buy the bidding, so we can stop it- "

"Work on finding Astra. They will take the money and do it anyway."

"Of course. I will change the plans immediately."

"Work tightly with the DEO. They have technology we don't, but we have the man power and the determination. I want Astra back and soon."

"Yes."

"Are they... What else are they doing?"

"Something about Kryptonite knives and such left from secret vaults Lex had built. Things Lena would not have known about, even if she had paid someone. All bought for Lillian to use later if Lex failed."

"And he did."

"From the last I had read, Lillian planned on scarring Astra beyond recognition."

"Just… Thank you Calvin."

"That is all I have. I wish I had more good news."

"You do. She is alive and as long as that information remains the same, there is always good news."

Carter had sat there and listen to the words, understood them, but couldn't help the to add to the saddened room, "Did you know that coffee is just the pit of a fruit?"

Cat smiled, holding Carter close to her. It was a habit he had picked up from Astra when the mood in the room was too sour for her to deal with, "No but now I do. Thank you, sweetheart. Don't worry, we will get Astra back soon. On my life we will."

The car pulls into the underground entrance of the DEO, where everyone was waiting. Cat didn't look at anyone, Alex filling in on the details, Calvin with her, as Cat and Carter followed the other agents to the apartment rooms. Carter was asleep the moment her hit the couch, snoring away while Cat directed where to put the luggage and boards, in case new information came up.

Cat took longer to fall asleep. Years of sleeping next to someone, the sight of them, the taste of their skin under your lips, and the smell of them, even hearing their heartbeat, calmed her to sleep. But no amount of rain music, city sounds, or watching documentaries calmed her. The rain reminded her of Astra, who would run onto the patio of the apartment, trying to catch the rain without using her powers, wanting to one day have a house where she could run outside with Cat and just sit in the rain. The city sounds reminded her of the apartment, with Astra cooking, talking to Carter, while Cat worked and set up interviews and catching up on news, trying to find the next new big thing. And the documentaries were things Astra watched, always interested in the world and how Earth worked in it's way. She had almost every episode of 'How It's Made' recorded, if not watched at that point.

Cat paced the room, hours had passed without a word. And she couldn't text or call Kara, Cat knows what a Kryptonian could do, even to family, if someone walked it while they were mating, or in their lover's nest. It had happened to Astra and herself when Cat and her mated. Cat could still remember waking up to the pillows ripped open, duck feathers having fallen all over. And that wasn't even done by Astra but by herself. Knotting felt so good that she just ripped open the pillows she held onto as the pressure built up again and again through the night. When the door opened to the apartment, with Astra on top of her, still inside, Astra immediately woke up, moving to be on her hands and knees, still inside Cat, growling, releasing pheromones that shrunk back Kara, who was afraid Cat had gone missing since she had shut off her phone.

When she looked at her bag, she spotted one of the many choices of shirts she had taken from Astra's side. Though plain, they were very fitting on her built body, and the plain colors looked amazing on her. The shirt was black as night, one of Astra's favorite colors, which Cat put on immediately, needing to be comforted by her lover.

Just having it on, the scent still potent of her lover, calmed her heart down. Before getting on the bed, she reminded herself to research houses, even better apartments, scaling down the luxury she had. Maybe invest more to save money for their future. THEIR future. Cat put a pillow behind her, a position Astra would take up, another pillow near her head, long, which mimicked Astra's arm. The shirt masking the clean linen smell, calming the media giant to a sleep, filled with dreams of Astra, Carter and herself, and maybe, just maybe, she dreamt of having a little bundle in her arms, a mix of herself and Astra.

The door to the room creaked softly, with the soft voice of her son, "Mom?"

Cat looked up, smiling at her son, who wore Superman's logo on his clothing, more to support Astra than Kara. She remembered it was a week after Astra put the patch on her Super outfit and Carter wanted to show his support. He now looked tired, ragged, worried, sad. Carter walked into the room, stopping before the bed, "Can I… Can I sleep in here with you?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Don't ever be afraid. Astra will be okay."

"Mom… I'm worried about Mama."

Cat's heart ached at the first noise, the first sound of Carter calling Astra 'Mama,' if only she would have been here to hear it, she would have flown them around the stars, "Baby, it's okay. Come into the bed with me."

Carter climbed in, taking the other side before getting next to his mother. The smell of the shirt put him to sleep immediately, like how he would fall asleep on Astra when it was movie night. Cat kissed her son's forehead, smiling at how Astra had fully affected the both. Astra would be found, and Cat would fix ever wrong she had done. Cat is coming to get her Astra, and nobody would get in her way.

* * *

Just letting you all know, I accidently deleted this whole chapter, which WAS 5 pages but when I did it again, I added more and more and just kept going and it had ended up going over 13 pages on my Word document…. I say 13 because when Kara and Lena mate, I skipped that to write Cat and Astra's scene but decided to write more after Cat learns about Cadmus's intentions and included more. Before AGAIN deciding, you deserve better smut! Also, I understand Cat, Kara, Lena, and Astra might be extremely OOC, but I love the whole Cat can be happy with Astra, Astra deserving a better life, Lena and Kara just being freakin amazing. And I just inserted the whole alpha/omega because it makes sense to me that Krypton would be like that since… Clark Kent (aka CuNT) is an ass, let's face it. I hope you all enjoy, reviews are amazing. The more I get, I feel empowered to write more. Sometimes its just one comment, others its more. I love PMs, makes me feel good.

Fyi, I am not suicidal. No worries about finding me on the newspaper. I've been down that road too many times and a few months ago, if you had asked me, it would have been a yes, but I've worked my way past that. I write to help and since then, you all have been so fucking supportive and amazing. If I could, I'd give you all hugs, but I've just learned, not everybody loves hugs… It's not like I'm gonna be all weird and grab your ass, I just love hugs. This has nothing, seriously, to do with the fact my car is named Olaf…. Hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

So i don't know why the stories i publish don't save the dashes to indicate a change but if the previous chapters seem to skip weirdly, I'm so sorry. that's me not checking to see if they skipped or anything. I'm so, so very sorry. On that note, if you don't know who i am, I'm your resident lonely single floridina lesbian looking to find me a mate... Who likes kissing and cuddling and coffee and smex and all that fun stuff but is a romantic. like i don't have to...force you to take me out on a date... one day ill go on a real date where I'm not the one suggesting it or my sister yelling at people to take me on dates and force them to... just saying, my ex was a dick! I hope you all enjoy my short stories of crappy ex's. All my ex's...live on the East coast so... i live there too... Gd damn, these hoes aint loyal... I hope you enjoy. I love, love love LOVE reviews almost as i love BJ's, the membership store like Costco, and the act itself... I know, i know, i need to get laid. But i do whenever i go to Disney and stay at the Hawaiian hotel... small joke... bye, enjoy, review, masterbate. a baby's gots to do what a babies gots to dos.

* * *

Alex banged on Kara's door, wanting to have her sister open the door before having to use the keys. She didn't want to step into a big mess if Kara found her a threat into a place where she and Lena- _Okay, no more of those thoughts. I do NOT want to think of my sister doing things with and to Lena_. But Alex had to admit, she had never seen anyone more in love than Lena and Kara. Gd, Lena would always give Kara heart eyes and the visible swoon whenever Kara would complement or touch her. And it's not like Kara wasn't the same, if not worse when she was with Lena.

Maggie stood by Alex's side, keeping in touch with the DEO's team to find Astra. Maggie herself was there to more or less calm down Alex. After the accidental, 'I-almost-killed-your-aunt' situation, Alex had welcomed the woman into the fold of the big Zor-El family. It was Alex who was supposed to have set up surveillance at Astra's, to have things in order for when things like this happened. But Alex had listened to Astra, that she would always be with Cat. But the one night they fought, someone took advantage of it.

Maggie didn't know what to think of it. She felt the rage of Alex, the worries of Cat, but the sickness of herself. Who would want to kidnap a Kryptonian to just bid off a watching of torture? Why would Cadmus, an organization full of power hungry millionaires, need money? But Maggie got it, there, standing in Kara's apartments hallway as Alex fiddled around to fish out her keys to Kara's apartment.

Maggie tapped Alex's shoulder, "Shout out if something is wrong. I need to call Cat."

Alex nodded softly, kissing her cheek, which in turned allowed a soft smile to appear on her face, "I'll be out soon. I don't think she's here and we might have to drive to Lena's."

Maggie nodded, clicking the contact for Cat, and putting it to her ear. By the time Cat picked up, Alex was already inside, groaning about how Kara left all the lights on and clothing everywhere.

Cat spoke softly, "Maggie? Did you find Kara?"

"She's not at her apartment so we are headed to Lena's next. I know you want to be on of the bidders but don't do it."

"Why not? I can pay them to stop this and just hand her over to me."

"That's what they want."

"What?"

"They plan to do it anyway. The three days is for others. It's a win-win. If you join and bid, they have the right to stop the bidding, accept the offer and just them off. There are snippets of the torture they are doing to her every hour on there. If you don't, in three days' time, someone will be giving them money that's untraceable. What they will do with it is beyond me but it's dangerous. The solution, the main thing we need to think about it: where is Astra? How could, in five hours, which is how long it will take during that time, in traffic, to exit the city, they have Astra tortured and out?"

"She's still in the city."

"Bingo."

"thank you, Maggie. I'll have my team look for places that are lead-infused, if not bunkers. When you see Kara, ask her. Don't demand her."

"Of course. We know the drill."

"Thank you, both of you. You... You don't know how much- "

"Cat… You and Astra have been as much parents to Alex and Kara as you have been to me. You've supported us all, and especially to the two of them. I won't let anything happen to Astra, or you."

"Thank you. I'm not usually an emotional woman."

"I know but you are allowed to be right now. There are no camera, media, or recordings. You are just Catherine Grant, lover to Astra Zor-El."

"I am flattered, but I am with someone Maggie."

"I know, I know. I lucked out, but I got a better treasure."

"You sure did. Both of those girls are hero's, just Alex was born too great to have powers."

"Gasp, did you just diss the Little One?"

"Don't tell Astra, she would never let me hear the end of it."

"Cat… When we find her, because we WILL find her, I'm sure she won't hate you for whatever you fought over."

"I hope not... I have to go and tell the team. Thank you, Maggie."

"You're welcome. See you later."

Shutting off the phone, Maggie watched Alex come back outside, shaking her head, in case Maggie was still on the phone. Shutting the door, Alex released a sigh, "Next… Gd, do I really have to do this?"

"Babe, Kara is always completely okay whenever I am in your bed."

"I know but there is never a chance ill growl and rip out her throat when she enters and doesn't blink an eye."

"You know that's not like her. Kara had never fully been what Astra has described Alpha's to be."

The two of them walked down the stairs, exiting the building before getting into Maggie's car and driving to Lena's apartment. The time they drove was spent in a comfortable silence, with Alex holding Maggie's hand as she drove, her mind working at where Astra could be.

When they arrived, the doorman refused, at first, to let them in, before Alex spoke, "My sister, Kara Danvers is with Lena Luthor, I need to make sure she's here. We think she went missing."

"Oh, the blonde girl. Of course, sign in at the front desk. Please tell Mrs. Luthor to warn us next time. We don't want to stop her guests or friends from entering. The apartment itself had its own lobby like a hotel, with bellhops, restaurants, private banks, and whatnot that the rich could afford. The front desk signed them in, not batting an eye when Maggie pulled out her badge. They were escorted to the elevator, with the woman putting in a card to allow for them to go to the penthouse floor. When they had pulled up to the apartment building, they could have only imagined just how Kara was able to fly up there when it was that far up. But after riding up the elevator, it opened to a private hallway with the only door.

Alex and Maggie stepped up to it, inhaling before knocking softly at the door, with Alex calling, "Kara, you there?"

It was silent for a few seconds, Alex waiting a minute before trying again. However, when she was done knocking, the alarm inside was deactivated, the soft womanly voice speaking, before the locks were undone and the door opened.

Lena Luthor was a woman of many things, and one of them was being woken up not a minute ago before looking like she spent hours getting ready. Alex couldn't help but notice the dark circles on her neck, nor her arms. They didn't look painful, but probably gave a soreness to them. Lena smiled at them both, "Alex! Maggie! I'm so sorry, Kara shut off our phones last night. I'll go turn them on. Please, please come in! Kara is getting dressed. Do you want some food?"

Alex smiled, "Sure thing, but I'm sure Kara will be stealing mine."

Lena chuckled, "True, but I can also order it up. I don't think this is a welcomed visit for information. Let me make the call. I think Kara was debating to take a shower or- "

Maggie shook her head, "Call, let her take a shower, and you too. We can wait. Do you need us to do anything?"

"Ys, when they come here, I usually have tip money by the door. Take a five and give it to whomever comes up."

The two-woman nodded, stepping inside before Lena shut the door, locking it. It wasn't for anything but safety. With the doors locked, it sent signals to the front desk. The balcony used to have it as well but with Kara being Supergirl, Lena had that option removed and the security disabled on it. Maggie went into the kitchen, getting coffee made, while Alex sat on one of the couches, putting on the 80-inch flat screen tv to watch last nights Yankee game. Maggie joined her on the couch, just minutes later, a coffee cup in each hand. The cupboard was full of plain cups, except for two. One being a Stitch Disney mug, something Lena had gotten when they all decided to go overnight a month ago, and a 'Death to Decaf,' a cup Kara found and thought it was hilarious.

Maggie chuckled at the innocence of it all. For months, Kara's stuff has been slowly moving in here. Maybe to get Lena used to the idea of this all. But Lena was more than okay with it all. The door knocked, and Maggie got up. Lifting a small box up front introduced Maggie to small orange envelopes labeled tips, with a small clip on the top of the box that held the empty bags. Taking one out and pulling out the cash, she put the empty envelope away, closing it, before opening the door. A single man pulled two carts, both littered with multiple choices for breakfast, including fruit. The man smiled, "Hello, Ms. Luthor spoke to us on the phone. Said someone else would be answering. Where would you like everything?"

Maggie shrugged, "Anywhere."

The man nodded, pulling the carts in slowly and leaving them both lined up by the kitchen, but when Maggie looked behind him, there were two other carts also filled with food, which he pulled in again. Maggie, very sneakily, took out another envelope and gave the man some extra money. Kara would probably eat two or three of the carts, so it might have been worth it for the man to give him extra for the trouble.

He smiled deeply at the money, "Shoot, she told you to give me a tip? We keep telling her we aren't allowed to take these."

"Well, just put it in your pocket. Nobody will know."

"Yes, they will. Whomever services or delivers to her apartment gets tips. But she gives us the small amounts, so we don't get in trouble."

"That woman… Thank you sir."

"No problem. If you need anything, my name is Chris."

The man left the apartment, with Maggie closing the door. Alex smirked, "Four carts of food? I wish Kara met this woman years ago. I would have saved so much money."

"You could have just told me that," came the soft voice, though full of happiness, of Kara, who walked out of Lena's room in jeans and a button down, some of the clothes she had left at Lena's from having to change into her Supergirl suit to save people when they were watching movies.

Maggie chuckled, "Well I'm sure Lena isn't with you just so that Alex can save money."

Kara smiled, hugging Maggie, "I don't know. I thought that was why I let her be with you. My paychecks can now at least stretch to the next one now that I don't have to pay for her."

Alex huffed, "I feel threatened."

Lena come out just seconds later, wearing tighter jeans but a soft plain shirt that Alex could almost guess was Kara's, as it was a tad bit baggier on her. But Alex just smiled as Kara's face lit up, holding Lena close to her, "Good morning again."

"Morning sweetheart… Dang it, Kara do you think this will be enough food for us all?" Lena questioned, with Kara chuckling and Alex shaking her head.

Maggie smiled softly, "I had coffee so I just need some fruit and I'm good. Alex HAD breakfast."

Alex groaned, "But I'm still hungry."

Kara smiled, "I don't mind sharing."

Alex gasped, standing up fast, "No! Lena, whatever you have done to her, keep doing it!"

Lena looked at her, feeling Kara nuzzle her face into her neck, kissing it softly, "What do you mean?"

"She never shares her food! I've almost had my hand chopped off for trying to steal a fry."

Kara shrugged, "I'm just calmer Alex. I can always take it back."

"No, no, no, I want food."

The morning was soft, with Lena wanting everyone fed and awake before Alex and Maggie told them what was happening. The two couples were the definition of domestic living. Whenever Kara or Alex's cups of coffee became empty, their significant other would kiss their cheek, getting up and filled up the cup. Kara emptied each plate; the underlying explanation was that she had burned more calories from the night and she would need more calorie intake and carbs to help offset it.

Lena ate her fruit, happily sharing it with Maggie, who even ate some of one of the dishes, shrimp and grits, which Kara was happy to share before devouring the whole thing. After the four carts were empty, with Kara nibbling on the last few pieces of fruit, Maggie cleared her throat, "So, this isn't a happy visit."

Kara nodded, "I suspected it as much."

"Yeah, Cat warned us to be calm and to not cause much threat to the…nest?"

"Yes nest, but it's good. When I realized it was you, I kind of woke Lena up in excitement."

Lena smiled softly, kissing Kara's neck, "Yeah, not used to that but it wasn't unwelcomed. Did something happen?"

"Yes. Last night around 11 PM, Astra went back to her apartment. Her and Cat had an issue and Astra went back. She was taken by Cadmus."

"Do you have a location on her?" Kara asked, her happy demonour away and replaced with the face and attitude of Supergirl.

"Not yet," Maggie spoke softly, "She appeared online five hours later with a timer of three days on it. There is a bidding to sell her, with a slow three-day torture of…well, they will be cutting off her balls."

Lena raised her eyebrows, "Why that?"

"Cadmus released a statement that all Kryptonians should be sterilized. If they can't be killed, then there could be ways to stop their spread. I talked to Cat ad I think they are waiting for Cat to bid, so that the timer can be stopped, and they can just kill or torture Astra for fun. But if someone else does it, it gives us more time and Astra a chance to be found."

"We were going to wait for you to head into the DEO. Cat, Carter and their security team are in the apartment ward, and the videos might have hints or signals that Astra is giving that are Kryptonian military signals."

"They should be. It's something we were taught as kids due to the war breaking out and the worries of on extermination of our race."

Alex nodded, "Cat said to take your time getting in. She refuses to rush you and doesn't want you to tire yourself out before they find her. Maggie was talking to her earlier. By the time they took her, and with the night traffic, they might still be in the city."

Kara nodded, "I can go as soon as possible," but she turned to Lena, her facial expressions going hard to soft and sweet, "Will that be okay with you sweetheart? You work today right?"

"No, I took a few days off to relax with you. But you are needed. GO find Astra. I can always go into work. Being CEO, it won't be that odd that I can't find the time to relax. I can always take it later."

Kara nodded, "Alright, I'm ready."

o

o

o

o

Astra looked around her mind, finding the memory of Krypton, the one where she imagines Cat sitting next to her in the House of El, with her sister sitting with her husband, proud of Astra's change of heart and embracing of the old House. She watched Kara and Lena love each other, walking around the gardens from the top of the porch area, that looked more like a training room but filled with couches and firepits, along with the various lightning bugs and small dragons, their versions of birds. She watched Carter play with one of the guards, learning to sword fight, looking back at Astra as she watched, proud of the boy who she was honored to call son.

But she knew that it was all a lie, that this was not true in any life. Carter would never want to be her son. Cat would never let her go near anything now, maybe not even herself. Kara and Lena would never experience the rays of Rao's beam on them, not the beauty of the gardens and the romance of it all. And if Astra's mind saw fit, she would have known there was a small long box in Kara's pocket, a bracelet to marry Lena with. She would turn to her sister who would mutter, "Deep breathes. Let the pain go and change the dream."

The image changed to that of Carter and her fighting, playing around with her teaching him old Kryptonian hand-to-hand combat, much like that of the military in the states, just more advanced and power. She could hear her sisters voice again, "Astra, breath. Change."

Now she was clapping as Kara, dressed in a House of El suit, and Lena with a dress that flowed, received the blessings from the Matrix, beginning the process for a child to bless the two young ones.

The scene was now of Carter riding a dragon, one of the few able to be tamed on Krypton. He wants to name it Pain-

Kara is holding Lena and their baby in their arms, their eyes tearing as the name rolls off their tongue, _Pain_ -

Cat is holding their child in her arms. Her eyes wet from tears, looking at Astra, "This is our son Astra. His name is Pain. Breath. Change."

Krypton is at peace, the House of El strong and in pain.

The world is on fire, filled with pain. Cat is dead in her arms, their son and Carter slaughtered. Kara is died, having protected the pod that sent Lena and their son off, but an explosion in the air shows the hope that was lost with Lena and their son, Pain-

The knife in her twists. Pain-

The punch on her face. Pain-

The cracking of her knees. Pain-

The cuts littering her arms. Pain-

The hurt. Pain-

The words hurt. _Cat never loved you. You don't belong here. You should have perished. No longer shall there be Kryptonians. The House of El ends soon. You are a whore. No longer an Alpha. Weak. Pathetic. Nothing. The Danvers will die too. Traitors to humanity. A bunch of kikes. The world will rise against the aliens. Cat will leave you. Cat will destroy you. Carter is not your son, he finds you a disgrace. Someone to take the blame for his mistakes. Who gave you the wine? Who told you it wasn't important? Carter. Who yelled at you? Who ridiculed you? Who is only using you for sex? Cat. We will end this in a few days. Death to the House of El. Death and pain. Pain._ _Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Fight Astra. Fight the Pain._

The light on the camera had been on for hours, blinking whenever they recorded the mass amounts of Pain.

Her hands shook on the chair, making sure they could be seen and the words from her mouth Kryptonese. _Maybe… Maybe they will see. Cat… Don't watch please… Don't let such dirty blood be seen to those angelic innocent eyes. Hide Carter from me. Kara, kill these men and women. Avenge me if I die. Lena, protect my niece from me, she is like my daughter, she is my daughter. Sister… I will see you in Rao's domain soon. Please… Welcome me like you once did. Treat me like we once did. Catherine Grant, I release you from me. Be free. Don't… Don't love a beast, an alien like me…. Cat…. Don't watch please… Don't let-_

Lillian ended the recording, smirking, "I want the video uploaded. John, are any of the IP addresses of Catherine?"

"No ma'am. Everyone bidding is cleared and who they say they are."

"Catherine Grant… See Astra? She doesn't love you."

Astra mumbles more Kryptonese, things Lillian had no time to understand. The blood oozing from the woman would be cared too later. They would need her alive for the transaction. Castrating a Kryptonian might go wrong. Win-win for Cadmus. With Astra broken or gone, either or would have worked for the woman, Superman and Supergirl would be heartbroken, missing, and irrational. Her plan would work. Tyler, one of her heads of security, stepped forward, "Ma'am, the group in Tennessee is waiting for you."

"Yes, yes. John, I want things locked down here. Nobody is to leave or enter this building. I will be back when the bidding is done. If Cat so much as bids a dollar more, only for someone to bid higher in the next second, take her bid, get the money, and kill Astra."

"Yes ma'am."

"Once we have the money, we will be able to go into our next phase. All of those idiots will be giving us money at our success. This is our trial run. Don't fail me John."

"Never ma'am."

Lillian and her team walked out, following the multiple stairs and hallways out of the building. The smells of National City reached her smells, a cloth being put over her mouth by Tyler, who saw her do it last time. Lillian nodded her head, thanking the man before stepping into one of the SUVs. It would be some time before she reached the group. Her plan was working. Soon, the House of El will fall and she will have her family back.

o

0

0

0

When Kara sat down in the conference room, it was not at the Deo but L-Corp. The DEO was having server issues, due to a Cadmus breach. Winn was busy with rerouting the virus scanners he had put in, which had caught the threat before it went into any real files.

Kara and Lena sat down, Lena working on her laptop in the room before Kara had come in with Alex with the videos to watch. Lena nodded, bringing in her own team to secure their specific web with their own codes so that Cadmus couldn't get into the computers. Kara asked softly to Alex, who was silently hooking up the laptop to the middle consul in the room, which allowed for the projection to show the laptops screen bigger, "Has Cat looked at the videos?"

"No, they've had her in lock down. Only her phone works but it won't show the website. It's only allowing addresses to look on laptops. It's public but phone just won't show it."

"Thank Rao," Kara mumbled, feeling Lena next to her move closer, a hand being put on top of hers. Kara sighed, putting the hand on her forehead, "Lena, I'm sorry we invaded L-Corp."

"It's not an unwelcomed invasion. Besides, we just installed the projections so if anything, you are doing me a tremendous favor. I just want to be here for you… Oh," Lena exclaimed, pulling out some pens and paper, "I know you said about signals. If you are going through all the videos, you can jot down some of what she says… Alex, the room is soundproof, so you can put the volume up if you want however loud, so Kara can hear even the smallest and softest of noises."

Alex nodded, already set on finishing up the set-up. Kara kissed her mates lips softly, a silent 'thank you,' but before the screen went up, the door became slightly opened, with Jess's voice asking, "Ms. Luthor, I took the liberty of ordering food for you and the Danvers. May I bring it in?"

Lena nodded, though there would be no way for her to see if, "Of course Jess."

Jessica walked in, carrying two big bags of takeout, along with a tray of coffee, four cups. Possibly two of them being for Kara. Kara smiled at her, "Thank you Jess."

"Of course. Ms. Luthor, will you be needing anything?"

"Yes, before I close off the room, can I have two Excedrin's?"

Kara looked at her lover worried, but Jessica didn't notice it, "Of course. The migraines back again?"

"Just a soft one. I don't need it getting worse."

Jess ran off, with Kara asking softly, "Migraines? Love…."

Lena put a kiss on her lover's neck, hearing a soft growl come from her, "Relax. I just have migraines. I got them from the Luthor mansion being exposed to kryptonite. They come and go."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Now you know I'll never keep kryptonite near me, including near you. I don't need you getting hurt, nor myself."

Jess came back quickly, giving the bottle, "I'll be at my desk if and when you need me Ms. Luthor."

Lena nodded, taking her drink and swallowing the pills. Feeling the caffeine and the pills working after a minute or two. Kara was rubbing her head, keeping her close to try and alleviate some of the pressure and pain.

Alex coughed loudly, getting the attention of the two, "I you two are done being grossly cute, onto the sad parts. Kara, don't be afraid to ask me to pause or go back. I want you focused on the videos. Lena, if you want to watch, I want someone who doesn't know anything to watch for details. If something for Kara is known, she might miss something that she would just pass by as a normal jerk but for you, it looks set with anything is being said."

Lena nodded, shutting her laptop, "No problem."

"Love, don't you have- "

"Nope, did them all before you got here actually. I was just getting ready for later, but I can also do that when I need to. I'm here for you."

Kara smiled softly, "Alex, how many videos?"

"there are 28 videos, might be 30 by the time we finish. They are about five to ten minutes long. Some of the videos are edited but they go in order, they just probably skip out a lot of the same torture or wording. Someone said that the wounds looked cleaned, but they aren't healing at a human rate. The knives used are pure kryptonite and the chair she is on has kryptonite on it. The men and woman who torture her hand necklaces of it, as well as the spots on the floor."

"She's at the lowest point they can bring her."

"Yes, and if you can't watch the videos- "

"Alex, we have to. I can't make Cat watch though them and have me look at them if I can get the information out of it when we need it."

Alex nodded, locking the door, and shutting the lights down softly. Kara opened the notebook and the pens before Alex started on the first video. The videos went long, with Kara speculating each body movement. Astra didn't start speaking until the 5th video, which Kara said she was repeating and praying, _Rao, I have been your faithful servant. Forgive me._

The sixth video was word torture with waterboarding. Lena had to look away, but Kara noticed that Astra's hands started to decode a Kryptonese message. Writing it down took some time, but it was to say near the water. Alex immediately messaged Calvin, who was heading the team to narrow the search. The seventh through tenth video, Astra didn't respond, just smiled. Kara commented that Astra had learned a technique that allowed her to go into her mind so that she wouldn't experience the pain.

The eleventh video through the eighteenth, Cadmus was trying to break into Astra's mind world. At the nineteenth, Kara began to cry at Astra's words. Lena leaned into her, asking softly, "What did she say?"

"She… they broke her. They did it…" Kara spoke softly, "she said… she said, 'Cat… Don't watch please. Don't let such dirty blood be seen to those angelic innocent eyes. Hide Carter from me. Kara, kill these men and women. Avenge me if I die. Lena, protect my niece from me, she is like my daughter, she is my daughter. Sister. I will see you in Rao's domain soon. Please. Welcome me like you once did. Treat me like we once did. Catherine Grant, I release you from me. Be free. Don't…Don't love a beast, an alien like me.'"

Alex didn't know what to do. Cat wanted to watch the videos, needed to see her mate alive and well.

Kara sighed, "She's telling me they are going to kill her, no matter what we do. She is trying to let Cat know that. It's a terrible feeling when someone loses a mate. Since Cat isn't the one dying, Astra will be the only one to die. Cat will still live, aging regularly."

The room was silent, the next video playing until the last one caught Kara's eyes, "She's signaling. It's below the pipes. It's built completely underground under a building."

"How did you know that?" Alex asked, looking for the signals.

"I don't. The building is showing massive pipes, ones for the city for sewage. If it's by the waters, it'll have to be built deep for extra measure for Astra if she got out. Find the buildings close to the water built deep."

Alex nodded, stepping out of the room and into Lena's office, on the balcony for good reception. Calvin picked up, "Ms. Danvers, Calvin speaking."

"Narrow the search of the buildings to the ocean, one's deep built."

"Not lead?"

"If it's built deep, the pipes for the city are old and are lead, she wouldn't be able to see through that deep to begin with."

"…We are coming up with only 10 buildings like that."

"Search each one, see if they area abandoned, and go to them to see for recent activities."

"Yes ma'am. Before you go, Ms. Grant would like a word with you."

"Okay, sure…"

"…Alex."

"Cat."

"I want to watch the videos."

"You can't."

"Why can't I? You old me once Kara got through them- "

"I did but Cat… She's… She's broken."

"I'll fix her. Let me see her."

"They are using your fight, your words to get at her."

"Alex."

"She's using defamatory terms to describe herself in Kryptonese. She… She is claiming to break your ties to her. She's planning on dying there. She thinks there's no hope for her…"

"…Alex… You listen to me, and you listen to me good… Astra is mine. She's a kind-hearted soul who went down a wrong path but shes with us no and forever more. I will NOT sit by and watch and listen to you hide her from me. I have been with her since she met me. I've sat by and watched her find herself and embrace the House of El on her outfits, a place where she could fit in, I have watched her accept my son, where she believed she wasn't good enough for him nor for any child. I've watched her fight herself over loving someone again and fought her on it. I've fought before Alex, I will fight again and again. You get my woman back and let me do the rest. Now I am going to sit down and watch every video. Does Kara have the translations?"

"Yes, she wrote them down and for which episode."

"Text me the pictures, I want to know what my mate is saying. I was such a fool not to listen to her. I've forced her into our world, I never let her world in."

"If you did, you would be like Lena, who would probably have a Kryptonian wedding tomorrow if Kara asked her."

"Go get me the pictures and ill see you later. I think Calvin found it… Alex, you still there?"

"Yeah."

"So, we found the one place in this whole city that fits the description. Only problem is, it's owned."

"Okay," at that time, Lena and Kara walked in, mostly with Kara holding Lena in her arms while Lena rested in them, "Who? Can we talk to them?"

"Well, you can. It's Lex Luthor. But all of his properties and estates went to Lena. We need permission, but to make anything stick to anyone, we need written documents."

Alex made a noise, "On it. I'll send you the documents and when the images go through, print them and give them to Cat."

"Of course," and with that the phone call ended.

Alex turned to Kara, asking softly, "Lena okay?"

"Yeah, she just closed her eyes. Said the migraines affect them. I x-rayed her. Just stress forming on her, it's possibly the cause."

Lena opened her eyes slowly, reaching for a control on her desk and pressed a button, lowering the light in the room and the automatic sounds of the blinds going down to block it out. Lena turned to Kara, "Sorry for blocking the sun babe."

"You are the only sun I'll ever need Lena," Kara spoke back softly, kissing Lena before looking at Alex, "How'd it go?"

"Well… Two things, one, I need your notes. Cat asked to watch the video with what was bring said."

Kara nodded, with Lena having held the laptop and notes, giving the notes to Alex, who was already taking pictures before continuing, "And um, we found where Astra is."

Kara jumped, "Where? Send the team and- "

"Hold on. We can't go. Teams are already there. Snipers covering the rooftops and I have a team for each exit in the building, including the old architecture prints that have two more exits that they might know about. The building…Lena owns."

Lena looked at Alex, "Are you sure? I didn't buy any buildings."

"Lex bought it."

"…Shit, of course he did. I do own other properties. I just haven't had the time to go to them in case I found more of his crazy projects."

"We need permission- "

"Go ahead, get Astra."

Alex chuckled, "Glad to see you are on our side. But I need it written, possibly by a lawyer that allows us to go in and apprehend the kidnappers and tortures fully if we find them."

Lena nodded, "Of course," tapping Kara's chest, she was put down softly, and walked to her desk, pressing the button to jess, "Jess, I need to get in touch without legal department."

"Yes Ms. Luthor, please hold…. Ms. Luthor, I have Alice Rellan, head of legal on the line."

The line dropped for a second before Alice spoke, "Ms. Luthor, anything I can help with?"

"Yes, I need a legal document granting the DEO and Supergirl permission to search though any to all of my buildings."

"Can I ask if there is anything that can implement us?"

"My mother is using one of the empty buildings for Cadmus related business. I didn't know she was there and they cannot go in without burning bridges later in court. The paper is for illegal activities that are being done on the premises."

"And you want it to cover any to all properties so that- "

"If she's somewhere else, I want her to be arrest for any to everything. I need it to also condone my mother, implying that if she is found, or anyone I do not consider part of my company, that they are trespassing. Which is five years minimum in jail with no parole in National City."

"Yes ma'am. How fast do you need it?"

"now."

"I'll have the team on it. I'll fax it to the DEO, you gave us their information the last time we called and ill fax it to the courts to that it is also National City proof."

"Thank you, Ms. Rellan."

The call ended and both Alex and Kara were smiling. Lena chuckled, "What?"

Alex smirked, "We have a badass over here."

Kara smiled, lifting her lover in her arms, "You are amazing. I'm so proud of you Lena."

Lena kissed Kara, pulling her in deeply before speaking softly, "Thank you. Now go put on your suit. Go get Astra."

Kara nodded, quick changing before kissing Lena again, in an earth shattering kiss that when Kara flew, Lena landed on her desk chair perfectly, dazed and smiling.

Alex smiled, "Thank you Lena. I know it's a lot for you to deal with Lex and Cadmus."

"Of course. If you find my mother, let me be the first to offer to shut down the cameras and land the first punch."

"As long as I get to be the second. If Kara gets to land first, she'd be out of it by the time we did it."

"or dead but I don't think Kara would- "

"She world… If it was like that, she would because it's you."

Lena nodded, "You go too. I'll be just fine here in my own world."

Alex nodded going to give Lena a hug, "Thank you for the help."

Lena hugged back, watching the others Danvers go, "My pleasure. Text me with news. I know Kara can't."

o

o

o

o

When the documents came into the DEO, the order came to go in. Cat listened and watched on the GoPro live screens, just after watching every video, including the newest, which showed Cadmus being taken down by the DEO. The calls came in of Cadmus giving up, as if thinking that they would be released soon. The video showed just how quickly those smiles turned to frowns when Alex read them the paper and how each of them would be charged with kidnapping and trespassing on private property. The video of Kara releasing Astra was fuzzy, the connection unable to go that deep into the ground. The bidding had stopped with it going back to $0. The words came in, _Astra hurt severely, Supergirl is flying to the medical ward at the DEO._

Calvin immediately escorted Cat to the area, waiting for where Kara would be exiting out of. The doctors were outside, watching Kara carry a body to her, covered in her red cape. Cat couldn't see much, her tears coming down her face. It wasn't rushed for the doctors to get in as Kara told them everything that was wrong with her. But the sight took Cat's breathe away, her heart stopped. Blood was everywhere, soaking up every inch of her clothing. The red cape was to stop what Cat could see as Kara looked up at Cat, "Cat… I'm sorry."

Cat nodded, stopping the bed from moving. Astra was responsive, her eyes not used to the light, mumbling _morgul_ , which Cat knew was 'pain.' Astra looked around, her body weak from the visible Kryptonian that laid in the cuts but stopped a majority of the bleeding. A blessing and a curse.

Astra's eyes landed on hers. The two shared a soft moment of Astra's hand coming up, with Cat holding onto it, bringing it to her face as she kissed the palm of her cut up hands, breathing in deeply, "Darling, you are home."

Astra cried softly, mumbling, "I'm sorry I'm weak"

Cat moved, kissing Astra's cheek, "Shhh, you are not weak. You are mine Astra. Only ever mine. In this life and the next. But you will not be leaving me in this life. Do you understand?"

Astra nodded, "Yes love."

"Now they are going to help you. When this is all done, I'm going to take care of you for the rest of your life."

"But- "

"Shhh," a silent kiss to the lips, "Be still my heart. Don't fight me on this. I refuse to lose you again due to my pure stupidity."

The doctors motioned that they needed to operate on her. Cat nodded, putting Astra's hand on her heart, "Where you go, youll take this with you."

Astra's hand made a fist on her chest, much like her trying to grab the item of her affection before being wheeled away, a scream, " _Morgul, morgul, morgul, morgul, morgul,_ Catherine!"

Cat looked at Kara, as the doors closed, the lights from green to red, before speaking, "What happened?"

"Aunt Cat… Sit down please," Kara started, her red and blue suit darkened by her aunt's blood.

"No, you will tell me, and I will fall down or be held. Tell me."

"They… They started doing it. A deal was finalized online. A man paid billions but before it was finalized, we came in at just the time. The man pulled the money so Cadmus doesn't have it. But… She was bleeding down there. They were doing one…one testicle at a time. She kept… she asked me not to bring her. Not to save her. Said… Said you wouldn't want half of her anymore."

Cat felt weak, woozy, but her heart cracked, "Did you tell her anything?"

"I told her none of that was true. That she is the strongest person I know, right behind her, if not tied is you."

"Better believe it."

Cat was held by Kara as she cried, cried for her love being found, for her being there, but crying for the pain her lover would experience. Cadmus would die by her hands.

o

o

o

o

Lena rested in her apartment, hearing the soft thump outside with the sound of a whoosh, a sign that Kara was there. The door opened and in came Kara, the suit covered in blood, Kara herself was in it. There was no sound from Kara until Lena got up, cupping the cheek with blood, "It's… It's good to be home."

Lena nodded, kissing the lips, not care for the smudge of red at the corner. Lena slowly pulled Kara to the shower, helping her undo the suit. It wasn't sexual, nothing about it was, but it was soft and loving and sweet. Lena took off the cape, making sure it wasn't damaged before putting it in the hamper for the private cleaners. The zipper in the back of the suit came next. But what she was met with were 8 lines, seven but the eightieth was light, scarred her back, four of them with dried blood but reopened from the suit being removed. Lena kissed each one, not asking for a reason, though Kara spoke about it silently, "Astra grabbed onto me tightly and when I put her on the hospital operating bed, she thought if she let me go, it would all be a dream."

Lena kissed them move softly, before helping pull the suit off. The suit, though skin tight, allowed for a tank top underneath, which although the suit took on Kara's abilities, it wasn't blood proof. Lena took off the shirt and bra, putting both in the hamper. Small blotches of blood still laid on the muscular, sun-kissed skin, giving Kara a more primal, old world look of a warrior, but Lena knew it was Astra's blood and that thought turned sour of anything. But Kara needed to be shown she was wanted, loved, no matter what had happened.

Lena helped her step out of the suit, her compression boxers straining against the fabric. Lena couldn't help but chuckle, "It's nice to see the things I do to you Kara. I'm not even naked yet."

Kara smiled at her mate, "Battling, no matter the outcome, fills me with adrenaline and it…always rises to the occasion. I'm- "

"If you say I'm sorry, I will refuse to help you. Got it?"

Kara nodded but watched with roaming eyes as Lena stripped in front of her. By the time the shower warmed up, both girls were stark naked with Lena in Kara's arms. Lena had them both step inside the rain shower, debating on if they should have a bath after. But Kara was the first to take the bottle of shampoo, noticing with a smile that her own brand of shampoo she used was there alongside Lena's. Lena just shrugged as if it was a daily thing she bought.

Kara kissed her cheek, "I like a different kind better if you go shopping again."

"I have an expo board on the fridge. Write it there and I'll get you it. I thought it was weird that it didn't smell like you usually do."

"When I can afford it, I like to splurge on my shampoo and body wash. I can usually get a good deal on the wash but not my hair care products. Flying around, the whiplash of the wind destroys it completely."

"Can't have that, now can we?" Lena commented, though moaning softly at the feeling of the warmed shampoo going into her hair. Kara spent a few minutes just rubbing, itching and covering her hair in shampoo and conditioner, before going for the body wash. Lena almost whined at the lose of the feeling of Kara's hands before finding her wash cloth being covered in the body wash. Kara kissed her shoulder before starting at her back, using pressure and her other hand to massage at the strained muscles. Lena felt her whole body relax from the day at work and the multiple calls she had to make and answer.

Her body was relaxed, and Kara made it to her sides before a gulp was heard, "Um, do you... Am I allowed to…"

Lena turned to Kara, nuzzling into her neck, "Kara, I am yours in every sense of the word. Just last night you were making love to me, mating me. In every thought, I am already yours. I just need a bracelet, correct?"

Kara nodded, burying her face where the mating mark was, "Is this... Are we moving too fast?"

"Well, in my defense, I am only human," which earned a deep growl from Kara at the idea of Lena just considering herself only a 'human, which Lena moved her right arm to put it behind Kara's head, scratching her scalp in a soothing manner, "Calm down. Let me finish. I am only human, so I only know that lesbian u-hauling is nothing of what has happened. Too fast would have been mating me the first day you saw me. We've taken it slow Kara, too slow but slow enough to realize things. If I wasn't ready, I wouldn't have asked for any of this. Yes, I would love to learn more about Krypton and your culture. I know Cat is more connected to this human world, but I want to be in your world Kara."

Kara nodded softly, hearing the breath intake from her lover, her heart racing as she prepared to talk more, "Kara, my Alpha, in all forms of the word, I would like to consider us already married. Maybe with me being Lena Zor-El," which earned a soft growl, a kiss on her mark, "and would I love kids with you? Yes, and if you got me pregnant tonight, I wouldn't be sour or sad, nor angry. I would be more in love with you than I already am. You've opened to me and me to you. I never thought there was a person like you out there Kara, who would care enough about me. But you've exceeded any of my expectations and shattered them. You are everything to me. Don't EVER be afraid to touch me, kiss me, want me, or love me. I know that your Alpha, my Alpha, will want certain things from me of which I have no problem doing or letting happen. I've walked on Astra and Cat too many times to see or hear it. But at the same time, I'm not allowing, I want it too."

Kara's face lifted, "You do?"

"Yes… I do. I'll be honest with you. I love the idea of being protected, though I have never needed to stand by someone. I want to stand by your side through everything. I don't want you to feel like you have to stand above where you are so that you don't seem weak. You aren't Astra. You are Kara Zor-El, my mate and lover. And soon to be wife if I had my way. Some days I want to take care of you, like I know youll take care of me without ever satisfying yourself. Don't ever fear if I love you for you or for the amazing sex, which is an amazing plus to this whole thing. I love you Kara."

"I love you Lena… Thank you," Kara whispered, washing at Lena's body. The soft touches and extra care warmed Lena's heart. Kara kissed at every piece of skin on her shoulders, calling her every word of love, or equivalent, in Kryptonese, speaking its translation afterwards until Lena was covered in her love.

When Lena was clean, Kara kissed her lips, "Do you want me to get you a towel?"

Lena smirked, "No love. I have yet to clean you."

Kara shook her head, looking like a wet dog as the water went everywhere from the head shake, "No baby. You go rest."

But with her muscles bulging and her package at attention, Lena smiled softly, "And have you go to waste without my touch? Never."

Lena got the shampoo and smiled, "Let me take care of you."

Kara smiled, though Lena could see a bit of doubt, probably emitting from Kara's feeling of lose from her home and family, "For how long?"

"Forever, if you'll have me that long."

Kara nodded, "Forever is an offlay long time."

Lena kissed Kara, deepening it as her fingers went to work. They made out in the shower, the water still keeping its temperature as Kara's hair washed out before getting the body wash on her hands. Kara smirked, "No wash cloth?"

"And have you missing the feeling of my hands? Never. Turn around and hands on the wall. Not all of us have super strength to hold someone against them."

Kara chuckled, doing as so and felt the liquid cover her back before Lena massaged the body wash into her. As she hands went down, she refused to go anywhere past Kara's sides, teasing the outline of Kara's stomach and abs before going back to her back. As she went down, the balls of her cock shown as she washed and massaged each leg. She smirked, getting her mouth close to the sack while her hands went to the inside of her thighs. At this, Kara immediately opened her legs more, giving Lena more room. But gasped and cried out, her hands grasping the tile, "Lena!" as she sucked a small spot on the back of the sack, making Kara scream out. Pulling away, blowing cold air on it, had Kara begging, "Please Lena, don't tease me."

Lena stayed on the floor, asking softly, "Turn around."

Kara did before Lena spread the remained of the body wash all over, letting her hands explore every line on Kara's body. Her mouth and eyes remained glued to the pulsing length. Kara gasped, "Lena please."

"Please what?" Lena asked, her face now resting other thigh, kissing the underside of the cock.

"Please suck me baby. I want, I want- "

"Say it."

"I want to watch you eat it, I want to watch you take every drop of my cum."

Lena took the tip and slowly slid it down the whole length, letting her tongue glide on the underside before taking in the whole cock. She felt Kara growl, and looking up she was met with Kara looking at her, darkened eyes.

Kara growled deeply, "You like sucking me off huh?"

Lena hummed, sending vibrations through the organ and through Kara, causing her to grasp a hand in Lena's hair, which felt so good to Lena. She could feel the balls pulsing. She decided to blow a few more times, moving up and down with her mouth on her lover before she hear, "Shit Lena, take me. Take all of it."

The hot liquid went down her throat and Lena drank and sucked each drip into her mouth as if it was the finest wine in the world. But Kara was still hard and growling. Lena was close herself, the blow job and Kara's dominance increasing her arousal.

Lena got up, whispering in her ear, "Shut off the shower and come to bed. I want you to fuck me fast and hard. I want to be mounted Alpha."

And with that Lena walked out of the bathroom, hearing the superspeed of Kara shutting and cleaning the bathroom. Lena was already on the bed, on all fours when she felt Kara's hands on her hips and her length entering Lena in a swift motion. It didn't hurt, especially since Lena's pussy was overflowing with juices and Kara's precum covered her length. Even then, her pussy was stretched from the previous night. With some soreness, the pleasure quickly took over. She felt a hand in her hair, a hand grasping her hip and a harsh, husky voice sounded, "Submit to your alpha."

Lena instinctively moved her neck with the mark to the side, showing it to Kara and she felt the cock move out of her in at Kara's super-fast movements. The balls make slapping noises, hitting the hood of Lena's clit as the cock took Lena harshly, pounding away at the woman. Lena screamed from the pleasure, urging Kara on as the woman bit at the mark, making it bleed again and Kara and her reached the peak of climax, screaming each other's names, knotting and cumming onto one another. The two-woman collapsed together, with Kara holding Lena close in her arms. Both woman smiled, kissing the other, too tired to speak except for the silent words.

 _I love you._

 _I love you more Lena Zor-El._


	6. Chapter 6

To the amazing reviewers of this: Thank you from all the bottom of my heart for reviewing. It lights up my world and a fire blazes deep within my heart. I seriously want to hug you all every time I see it in my email. It gives me so much courage and hope that people actually like what I write.

I um, I know they ask you not to tell people stuff on here, but I figure with as much of my life and past relationships go, I don't think people would care as much what I say in there. My professor gave me a failing grade on this research proposal, I'm a history major and took Craft of the Historian, a class that teaches you how to write 20+ page historical essays for a single small research topic, three times before getting a passing grade. She asked me some questions and I'm staying in her class to learn because to withdraw would cost me to repay financial aid about $4,432, no joke. She asked if I've ever had problems, told her no, my family doesn't believe in seeking help. The kids aren't important but if my mom or dad got a paper cut, they need to go to the hospital. So, she wants me to go to the disability center. She thinks there is something unique, not wrong, she downright refused to say wrong, in my head that doesn't allow me to fully write and put down my thoughts when I write but when I speak, I do it correctly, without issue and nonstop information. She mentioned dyslexia as an example of one of her students but… I don't think I have it. I can read words fine, and when I read I do skip some words because I'm reading fast. I've always been able to read fast, I won my high schools book-it competition four years in a row. And I've gone to my writing center a lot but even then, they will ask me to redo the paper because what is on it is too much garble and not understandable. Or talk to me about what I'm trying to talk about, reread it and then go back to help me fix the sentences. I'll let you know? How it goes if you guys want but please, if you feel something is wrong, don't feel afraid. I wish I had someone to hold my hand and tell me it'll be okay. But I'm also glad nobody is with me right now because id rather not have them leave as well when they realized how… I'm really damaged goods…. So off to the chapter and please: Review, I begith of you! -hugs-

* * *

0

0

0

0

Lillian growled out, "What do you fucking mean they found Astra?"

John was on the floor, panting from being on the run, evading cops to find Lillian, "I don't know what happened. We got a finalized deal and were cutting into Astra when we heard the fighting."

"Did the money come in?"

"No, he pulled out once he realized Astra would still have a chance at having children, though harder now."

"A small victory for us. How are the contacts in Metropolis doing?"

"Not well. It's like his trail ended. We can't find Superman nor where he is."

"Tell them to work harder. If we can't get their matriarch, we will get the last son of Krypton. And Lena?"

"From what we can tell, she has buffed up her security, even to that of the neighboring towers. She's protected in a complete one-mile radius, if not more. Even if we tried, they would stop us before we stepped foot near her building."

"And Supergirl?"

"She's been spotted flying by multiple times. We think they've mated."

The glass in Lillian's hand broke, "No! My daughter is not a lesbian, or anything of that matter! She would never be with a Super!"

John gulped, head down, "Mrs. Luthor, we have reason to believe they are more than just dating but mated."

"Mated? Humans are not animals, we are the inferior race, meant to rule both Earth and the other planets."

John nodded, seeing a flash behind Lillian, smiling, "You know Mrs. Luthor, maybe we can work with them."

"What?"

"Well the KKK hated blacks but when it came to hating Jews, there were many groups of KKK and blacks joining together to kick out, hurt and kill Jewish citizens."

"Never."

John nodded, smiling, "Sorry Alex. Looks like Lillian will be on her own."

Alex stepped out from the darkness, the other members of the DEO stepping out, guns up, already cuffing men and women. Lillian stuttered, her glass of alcohol dropping to the floor, "This is preposterous. John, what is the meaning of this?"

"Names not John. My name is Kyle you prick, I'm the man who supposedly ruined you."

"No… It can't. We killed you."

"Kryptonians and Daxams are from the same line, much like mine is when being related to the Kryptonians. I just don't have the major superpowers, but I do get the immortality and the defensive parts, like unable to get killed by a bullet. And knives do hurt," lifting his head, wiping at his neck to show a scar, "but the wound closes up fairly fast with no diamonds on the knife."

"But you… I don't remember- "

"Honey, you can't even remember what Lex's father looked like, let alone remember my face long enough to care who I was to him. You took him from me!"

"He was not- "

"He was MINE! HE WAS MY MATE, MY HUSBAND, MY WORLD AND YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!" Kyle's voice boomed, shaking the building, causing small cracks to threaten the building to come down, though it stood strong, "Lex is mine you bitch! I have foiled every one of your plans. Supergirl, Superman, Astra, and their families deserve peace. Your reign is over Lillian."

Alex got behind Lillian, "Lillian Luthor, you are under arrest for kidnapping, trespassing, murder, and various other charges."

One of the DEO men came, taking Lillian away with her lackies. Alex stepped to Kyle, who was growling, staring at the form of Lillian as she was finally defeated and out of moves to play in her own messed up chess world, "Kyle… Thank you."

Kyle looked at Alex, "My pleasure. If you need anything, let me know."

Alex nodded, "Where will you be?"

"Lex and I bought a house before the whole…everything. I've been there since. It's how I know Lex is still inside of that body. If he truly hated aliens, he would have given me up."

Alex chuckled, "You've been doing this for five years… Think you'd be okay if I asked for some visitation with Lex?"

"Rao, I'd love that," Kyle spoke, crying softly, "I don't… I don't know how his react will be to see me. The last words he spoke to me were, 'I love you. I'm sorry.' Before Lillian took him away. When I saw him, he smelt of chemicals."

"We noticed that a while ago, Kara and Lena made comments about it. I think they are looking through his blood again but if they find anything, we have some of the best doctors to help."

Kyle nodded, "Of course. Thank you, Alex. I know hiding me from Kara must have been hard, but I wish to come clean to her. I am the last of my kind too. It's time for us Zor-El's to have a welcoming party. Well, a majority being Kryptonian El members."

Alex smiled softly, closing her eyes, "And what were you again?"

"When Krypton sent off in search of new homes, the House of El claimed a ship to be their house. It was a ship full of the unwanted, the servants of the houses. It's one o the few times a house had ever done that. We are called Tragyans, still with the mating system of the Kryptonians, but the planet had made us more Omegas than Alphas."

"Omegas? That's something Kara didn't talk about."

"Honey, it means I'm the bitch."

"Oh."

"And that's fine. Omegas can have children, in fact lots of kids. Male or female can be an omega. Haven't had kids left but... maybe one day."

"With Lex."

The smile of Kyle's face was unbelievable warm, "I hope so. One day… I have to go Alex but text me with any news or issues."

"See you Kyle," Alex hugged him before watching the man walk away, with a light step.

0

0

0

0

Lena woke up slowly, her body completely at rest with the feeling of a body on top of her. The feeling of pleasure sounded through her body and moving softly to stretch found her still filled with Kara's length, her body covering Lena's protectively as she snored away.

Lena chuckled softly at how the cities hero probably wouldn't wake up, even if a bomb went off or there was a fire burning. And Lena would have begged her to stay, if just for a selfish few minutes for the feeling of their skin on each other, their hearts beating for one another. But this morning had to be one of Lena's favorites. With everything going on, she thought in a small part of her mind, which saw the future with Kara that they might be allowed this moment of silence, if not with each other.

Kara could hear Lena's heard beat rising, instantly wake up, groggily. Lena chuckled as Kara nuzzled more into her, though gasped at the feeling of the cock, which had been in her all night, moving in her. Kara, half asleep, mumbled, "'orning beautiful."

"Morning handsome."

"…I'm still in you."

"Yes, you are."

"Can I stay?"

"Never leave."

Kara just laid back into Lena, nuzzling into the mate mark, while Lena was close enough to the nightstand for the remote to the TV inside her bedroom. Kelly and Ryan played on as the morning slowly rose. On the remote, Lena clicked the button for the blinds to go up, letting more sunshine in, knowing it would recharge her Kryptonian. But Kara put her hand over Lena's, repressed the button, "No love. It's my complete day off. I just want to be with you."

Lena nodded, pressing more buttons, closing the blinds off more, before asking, "Want breakfast?"

"Do I have to move?"

"Not really, I can order food like yesterday."

"How can an apartment be like a hotel?"

"One ay, I'll take you to New York. Many apartments are built like this. Ever wonder where my cars are parked?"

"Cars?"

"These apartments surround a main parking garage and inside that are private garages. Those house my cars and where my drivers are."

"This place has it all. Security seems good."

"The best actually. Stopped my mother and her goons more times than I can count."

"The school and neighborhood seem good."

Lena chuckled, "I picked this place for many reasons."

"Reminds me of Krypton."

Lena kissed Kara's arm, trying to convey her feelings to her mate, "So my Spartan way of life is a Kryptonian trait?"

"No, the House of El was sort of like the way the families of Brittan are. With palaces and servants and armies. Krypton was the same, but the houses were much like the apartment, open and big, with modern décor. Most of the houses did live this this. But my apartment looks like how the House of El did. Leather seat, comfortable areas. Everything was used by servants or the family members. Family dinners nightly, weekly gatherings and monthly gatherings with other families and their servants."

"Sounds like a good life."

"On Krypton, families were tiered and although we didn't have much in a way of government like you do here, the other families used to say I was the Princess of Krypton. When Kal was still in his mom's belly, they had full on arguments on whether or not it would knock me down from my future position."

"Did it?"

"Nope. Being a male or female on Krypton meant very little. Women usually did more if not could handle more than males, which is not to say they were weak. It's why I can beat Kal in a fight."

"But you've fought before, correct?"

"Yes, but if I did release my energy to fight him, there would be no Earth."

"So, I have the strongest Kryptonian as my mate? A Super picking a Luther? The world would go insane at the idea."

Kara chuckled, "Astra used to talk to me, about buying a few hundred acres to rebuild the House of El. It's a wonderful idea, to rebuild but its… I can't afford that, and neither can she and don't you dare start to plan it."

Lena just hummed, "It's a smart idea. It can be like a new hub for the DEO if not the main center for it, maybe even right outside of where the property ends."

"Kal doesn't consider nor want to know Kryptonian traditions, culture or history. Astra has Cat and I don't think Cat would ever give up her job as Queen of Media to life a peaceful life…ish at a place where she might feel uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?"

"Have you seen what their apartment looks like?"

"It's nice, maybe not like mine or yours."

"Not one thing is Astra's."

"…I see your point. I think you and I have picked out half the things in my apartment… Why didn't notice it before?"

"How long did it take for you to notice I was Supergirl?"

"I think it was when you said, 'Kara Danvers believes in you,' and I noticed the same small scar on your face. My mind and heart instantly said, 'That's Kara, don't let your mother hurt her too,' and I just… I'm not as smart as I like to think."

"You are smart, and brilliant, and kind, and sweet and thoughtful and romantic, and sexy and cute and hot and mine," at each word, she kissed her way from one shoulder to the next.

Lena's heart melt, her being relaxing ever more into the bed, which was creaking slightly, which reminded her, "Let me call and I'll order up the food."

The clicker had a side button. Pressing it 5 times allowed for a soft ringing noise, before a womanly voice came on, "Ms. Luthor, how can we help you?"

"Yes, I will need the same order from yesterday. And can you please take the card you have on file and order a Purple bed?" Lena asked softly, closing her eyes at the kissed Kara littered all over her neck and back, without moving out of her.

"Yes ma'am. Will that be all?"

"No and around 12, please also order a large take out from the Chinese restaurant in the building."

"Yes ma'am. I see a previous order that had 16 dishes."

Thinking about what it was for, Lena nodded, "I would like to reorder that. When they bring it up, tell them the door is open and to leave the food inside."

"Yes ma'am. Anything else?"

"That is all. Thank you."

"Your welcome Ms. Luthor."

The clicker shut down and Lena turned to her lover, who met her halfway in a soft, kiss, sweet and kind. Kara whispered, "You take care of me too much."

Lena nuzzled into her, "I've never felt love as strong as I do for you. When I do something, I do it with love. The Luthor's had always taught me to spend money to win people over. I just have a lot of it that I've saved. I donate so much of it, but I still find myself with more than I can ever spend in 100 lifetimes."

"Being with me will expand your lifespan love. You'll live as long as I do."

"Does the bite do that?"

"Yes, something about the bond we give that connects the two. It makes it safer for when or if or if you do but don't want to, or I don't know- "

"Love."

"If you ever have children or do but don't want them. It makes it easier to carry them. It's not like we come out like that Alien Predator movie but Kryptonian babies stay longer in the body. I think Kal was born…. 13 earth months but he would have stayed longer but with Krypton having signs of exploding, they used chemicals to have him delivered early."

"Why do you think I wouldn't want your children?"

"You said once that children would just put a strain on the job and you wouldn't… you wouldn't have time for your relationship or the child."

"I'm sorry for saying that darling. I never meant that. I just… The Luthor's taught me to have no emotion, to think instead with my head and not my heart. You've… You've broken every one of their rules, their teachings. And I love you so much for it."

"I love more Lena."

The two kissed softly before Kara growled and Lena felt the cock inside of her completely harden in three seconds. A soft knock was on the front door, "Ms. Luthor, I'm at the door with your food."

Lena called out, feeling Kara above her, rocking back and forth into her, growling, "The door is open! Just, just leave the food and- fuck, Kara- I promise to give you money- "

"Ms. Luthor, we've been over this, no tips for us!" the man called back. Kara relaxed, the smell being of the man from the other day but her body still on edge, still needing to protect Lena from the potential threat to her mate. Her cock was hard, and her body automatically plunging into Lena slowly, needed to release in case there is a threat and Kara does perish. A final try at creating a next lineage, not matter how hard Kara tried to stop from being the Alpha.

The door shut up front, Lena pressing a button and a loud locking noise was made before Lena groaned out, "Kara, he's gone. I'm okay, I'm safe."

Kara was still growling, her eyes darkened, her muscles straining. Lena moved, whining softly at the loss of her lover's cock which immediately stood against Kara's stomach, glistening wet. Kara groaned, looking at the door still, in case he was still there, trying to threaten and step on her territory.

Lena pulled Kara down into a kiss, breaking Kara out of her gaze with the door, muttering, "My strong Alpha, you are no match for there men and woman. I only want you. Nobody else can or will have me. Take me."

Kara didn't need to answer, instantly going back inside Lena, whose legs wrapped around her hips, her arms moving around her neck to kiss her deeply as Kara thrusted into Lena.

The two of them made love, with soft words whispered into Kara's ears, "You feel so good Kara. Keep going. Fuck baby, this feels good. I only ever want you Kara, nobody else. I am yours. Only yours. And I want children with you, fuck baby harder. I want as many children with you as possible. I want a life with you. Fuck, shit Kara. Kara, I'm yours."

"Mine."

"That's it baby, that's it, right th- Fuck Kara, I'm close."

"Cum for me Lena."

"K-Kara!"

"Lena"

The two came, climaxing, with Kara careful not to knot her so that they could still move and go eat. Maybe later, Kara thought, nuzzling into the heaving chest of her lover, the more times they did it, the better chances of Lena getting pregnant. The idea of a Lena with a bulging belly, that held Kara's child sent tears to her eyes. She never thought she would maybe get to have a wife who would bear her children. But here she was, the woman of Kara's dreams.

Kara made a soft promise, to always protect this woman in front of her, to cherish her, and to make her happy, even if it costed Kara her life.

0

0

0

0

Astra's ears worked first. The sounds of the room were garbled first before becoming clearer. _No pain_. She felt no pain. No sounds of Krypton, nothing of her old world. The only sounds, though silent, were of breathing and a game. It sounded like running, with soft voices in the background, Italian. If Astra could of she would have chuckled. Carter's game of the week: Assassin's Creed 2. But it didn't sound the same, possibly a different one in the series. It reminded her to get this new game he wanted, Far Cry 5 or another. With cults and stuff. _Cat wouldn't like it, she always complains about the graphics and how it'll turn him into a killer._ _Maybe I can talk to her about it, see and research if they have it to where the blood can be turned off… But Carter is smarter, he'd turn them back on._

The breathing seemed close, homing in on the sounds, there were only two signs of life besides her, meaning Cat was near, or someone else if Cat was off at her business. Astra knew the media company was her life, it meant everything to Catherine to be able to get on her feet after her deadbeat husband and provide for Carter and herself. It made the pride in Astra's chest come out, a soft growl escaping her body in warmth. She started to feel. A soft warmth was on her right hand, maybe a thumb was moving back in forth with feelings of something touching each tip of her fingers and continuing over the palm of her hand and arm before going backwards and doing it again and continuing. _No pain._

The smells came next. It was a soft smell, like clean linen, but a small smell, her scent encompasses the rooms. It was faint as Astra had probably not scented it by herself, but her items might have been in the room. The person with the noises smelled sweet soft, with a small hint of Astra in the mix, Carter. The thought of the small boy made her smile or want to smile. Her son was safe, even if it was not biologically, he was there. Maybe dragged to be there for her but it meant everything just the same.

The scent near her was sweeter, like the flowers where her room had been when her sister Alura married into the House of El. Astra was still unmated and she remembered Allura's new husband smiling at her, showing her a room on the main floor, "And this is your room. If you want it of course. Your sister married me, it's a tradition to incorporate everyone. Welcome to the family!" And a huge was given to her, afraid to return it at the thought of having a place to maybe call a home before seeing the smirk on her sister's face at being mated first. The scent reminded her of her victories, her defeats, her troubles and happiness. Catherine Grant was next to her, doing something to her hand. In fact, as she felt more and more, they were lips kissing her as if she were a god who had fallen, and Cat could only kiss the skin of her hand, unworthy of her.

Astra slowly gained control of her body, her eyes and movements following. Opening them up, she noticed the room itself was much like an apartment. The door opened to reveal the game playing and, at an angle, Carter's signature hair style and head. Turning her head, to look at Cat, she noticed that the lights in the room were the lights the DEO used, set up around the hospital bed. Cat was in a chair, an offlay uncomfortable looking chair, with a blanket covering her, probably to stop the lights affects from hurting her as she sat next to her. It wasn't on her but a metal box, with just the supports, covered the chair, leaving her room to move and even lean over to the bed but protected her from the blaring lights. It left Astra a little confused since she had seen many of the doctors go into it but an hour or more would have hurt if not killed them.

Astra realized Cat had probably been there longer than just an hour. She didn't noticed Astra was up until Astra closed her hand, keeping Cat's hands in her one. Cat looked up, dark circles under her eyes, hair a little bit over the place but still perfect and- Rao, she shirt was blue with the House of El chest over her chest. It warmed her heart to see it, smiling just softly, growling as her eyes traced the famed letter of Kryptonian text. She had seen fans wear the shirts, somehow Lena had gotten the rights to the symbol itself, the profits of any royalties and usage going to charities. But seeing Cat in it, something she swore she would never wear, made Astra want to cry.

But Cat got up from the chair, kissing the tear that had fallen without her wanting it to, a soft whisper, "I'm here love. Don't cry. You're safe now. I'll protect you with my life."

Astra nodded, unable to speak, her voice dry and itchy. Cat got some water from one of the side tables, which had 5 jugs of water. She filled up a cup, letting Astra chug it, putting a towel under her chin as the Kryptonian always missed when she woke up, needing to chug the water to get rid of the feeling. After two and a half jugs, Astra was finally able to clear her throat, now sipping softly, "Cat…. I'm sorry."

Cat just sighed, "I knew I would be in trouble when you woke up," Astra raised an eyebrow and Cat continued, "When you usually wake up from a fight or anything, you call me darling or love or anything. Even Catherine, which I have no idea would ever sound so sweet and kind coming from someone, but you make it sound like my name is that of an ancient Goddess you worship. But never Cat."

"'m sorry."

"Don't be. You're alive and that's all that matters… We need to talk about something. See this room?"

Astra looked around, noticing the sparse furniture, with just piles of clothes, her to be exact, covering about 25% of the space. She nodded, and Cat continued, "This is ALL of your clothing from the apartment. Do you know at yours, the one you still keep, there is more you never brought over? In fact, I had my men scour and rip the apartment up to find one thing of yours. Jewelry or anything… Not a thing. That bag you took of all that stuff, was just clothing…. Not one piece of furniture, not even a pillow, had your scent on it. Did you clean everything before you left?"

Astra nodded, "I put…things in the wash and I hadn't… I haven't scented the apartment in a few days. I was going to the next day when I had more energy but after everything, washing and getting rid of the stuff I used, took away my scent… And you said that my…furniture looked like it was from a third world country," each break was a sip of water to help her throat after her torture. Talking to Cat, no matter the topic, calmed her down, her memories and experience unable to come up in the presence of her mate.

"This ends after this," Cat demanded, her expression though soft and loving, almost sad like, "I have destroyed a lot of things, mainly relationships. I have…dragged my feet so hard on everything. When… when we get back, fi you want to live with me and Carter permanently, I want... I want your stuff in the apartment. Carter likes it, he even when to go bring some stuff of yours to scent up this DEO place. But I… I need it. This... This isn't about me. This is us. I've been with you for years. You took Carter to his first day of school and waited the whole day outside for him, even waiting at the fence for his playtime, until he got out just, so you didn't miss a single moment of it."

"He was also afraid that he wouldn't make friends. He had the burns on him from…him and I needed to show him that we are stronger together," Astra commented, using the moto of the House of El, the memory of the good for nothing father hurting Carter still burned into her mind after all these years.

"You are Carter's parent. There is nothing to discuss on that love. I've pushed you from entering a place that to me is all mine. It's not mine anymore. It never was the moment I met you and Kara. This has always been us. And I never made it about us."

"Love… I should have fought it, told you about it."

"Kryptonians can't do that. I've learned enough from you all that I should have watched my mouth. One time I say I love sushi and you both are learning how to cut and filet salmon and tuna for me."

"It was my idea, Kara wanted to learn for Lena, she likes sushi too."

"Those two… Move in with me fully, let's get married."

"Love, you are wearing the crest… That is marriage."

"Really… Really married. More than just giving me a bracelet. I want the ceremony, a real Kryptonian styled ceremony. I want… I want to change the information on Carter, legally. I want to be Catherine Zor-El. And Carter already calls himself that, so it won't change much."

At that sound, Carter was already up, running into the room and jumping on the bed, causing Astra to clench at the bed in pain but her face happy at the sight of her son, "Mama, you're awake! I missed you so much!" Carter wrapped her arms around Astra's neck, burying her face against her neck, "Don't you EVER do that to me or Mom again. I swear she was going insane without you here. Neither of us could sleep until she put on one of your shirts."

Astra's heart melted, holding onto her son, looking at Cat's face softly, "It's okay my son. I'm here. Not even Rao can pluck me, nor Kara, from this world nor your clothes."

Astra nodded at Cat, answering the question. Cat cried, kissing Astra's hand that she still held. The family of three sat there, with Carter falling asleep on Astra, and Cat joining on the bed, being held by the Alpha. Cat asked softly, so that it didn't wake Carter from his peaceful sleep, "Do… Do you know what they did to you?"

Astra nodded, "most Kryptonians, like myself, learned techniques to not enter what you would call PTSD. I have little memories. Just the feeling of pain. I know... I know that it will be even harder to give you children… it was harder before with our sperm count being so low but now… "

"I want you Astra. I will only ever bare your children. So, stop that nonsense in your head before I beat you senseless."

"Yes love."

Cat kissed Astra, cupping her cheek tenderly before speaking, "Astra, I can't lose you like that again. I am nothing without you."

"Cat, you mean everything to me. I will die protecting you and Carter, to my last breath."

"Don't be that dedicated into it… I can't… =I got the bracelet back for you."

"No, it was a fair trade. I destroyed your bottle of wine."

"I bought it back with money. The wine is still in the apartment. Right next to a new wine I bought with Carter. We had gone out to buy us a bottle of wine. I didn't… I didn't want to have a bottle of wine from my ex but not one with you, when you are my everything."

"But it was your favorite."

"No Astra, you are my favorite wine. I thought I could never find someone who would appreciate my age, my faults and qualities, my son, my life, my personality, but you held me through it all. You helped me through everything. You are… mine. And I am yours. Don't ever ask me again to unmate myself with you. I'd rather shoot myself in the head or eat Kryptonite than do that to us."

Astra nodded, her body tired out, "Catherine, my love, lets rest. You need it. I will watch over us."

Cat shook her head, nipping at Astra's skin, leaving a soft red mark, "No baby, lets both sleep. We can protect each other."

The family of three slept, comfortably and quietly. Safety.

0

0

0

0

It's been a week later and the loud sound of an alarm blaring with a voice, "Prisoner Triple Zero coming through!"

The rough sound of chains on the floor as the man walked into the room, being chained to the table. His arms had been recently poked and prodded, before given medicine, making him saner and controlled. He spent the past three nights crying over his freedom of his mind and body.

Lex Luthor, the man who wanted alien's dead, was free from the chemicals and torture his mother had put him through. He sighed at the difference in air, a soft smell coming through the door. Before the guards left, a flash of someone blonde came in. Lex looked at her softly, "Excuse me, I don't know you."

The woman smiled, taking her hand out in a shake, "Kara Zor-El, you know my cousin."

Lex smiled softly, taking his hand, caught in the chain when he held it out to its max, shaking her hand, "Lex Luthor, you know my sister."

The two smiled, a soft exchange between the two. Kara spoke softly, "Thank you for replying back to my request. I didn't know if the doctors would have been allowed to help."

"With her away from me, the medicines that were being released into me had lost a lot of potency. I was able to kick the addiction and form an answer of a yes. I feel…much better now. Like an older me."

Kara nodded, "Good to hear it. I also heard from a little birdy that you are cooperating with the DEO and police and helping turn in everyone from Cadmus and other terrorist groups."

Lex nodded, "It's funny that I still have all that information locked into my head and that they are still running around free of charge."

Kara chuckled, "Well I have had fun rounding them up. Twenty something so far, a still counting. Today will be relaxed. I've informed the guards you'll be here a while with more than one person in the room and food. All checked and backgrounded on. I'll just have to stay in the room."

"Not a problem, though I would guess if you are here… Lena?"

Kara nodded, opening the door on the other side to reveal a smiling Lena. She had on just slightly baggy jeans, on old university long sleeve and converses. She was not the CEO, but just Lex's sister, seeing her brother for the first time in a long time.

Lex wanted to cry, and he might have but he didn't notice. He stood up, his arms still chained to the table but enough to embrace his sister fully and long. He held her tight, "I missed you sister."

Lena nodded, crying, "I missed you too Lex."

Kara stood in the corner, but Lex noticed the small bite on Lena's neck, before smirking and opening up his arms, "Come over her Zor-El, your part of this family too. Wish you would have sent me an invite to the wedding, I would have loved to have given my sister away to you."

Kara nodded, joining the family hug. It was an odd picture. A Kryptonian superhero holding the two siblings of the world's most notorious alien haters who were all smiling at the Super.

Lena sat down after the hug, with Lex who refused to let go of either of their hands, smiling something sweet and kind. Nothing like the older Lex, the horrible uncaring Lex Luthor. Lex smiled, "So what brings you all here today?"

Kara cleared her throat, "Lillian and Cadmus have all been arrested and charge. Lillian has already been sent to jail for life with the death penalty for hate crimes."

"Good. She deserved it. If you need it to go faster, I can always add my own testimony. Those doctors should still have proof of the chemicals inside me and the trackers they took out that released the chemical into me."

"I'll ask the DA's office later about it. Less chance of her escaping."

"She could always share my cell. But she won't make it here for anything longer than a day. And that I won't mind spending more time in jail for."

Lena spoke softly, "We also wanted to talk to you about that."

Lex looked up, the black circles under his eyes making him look older than himself, "What is this about? Are you pregnant?"

Kara chuckled, "Not yet. Still trying, might be for a while."

"I thought and researched that it was stronger than normal."

"No, it takes longer. The sun might make us stronger but the seed, it is less potent. Omegas are the same or should be."

Lena continued, "they want to do something, and we have a plan… With the chemical no longer in your body, your plea and charges are being dropped. You were under an outside influence and with your help, your charges will be gone."

Lex was dumbfounded, "Does this... Does this mean they'll give me another chance?"

Lena nodded, "They are willing for you to return home, but you can no longer run the company."

"That's fine. I'll find another job."

Lena shook her head, "Not on your life. But…there is one other person here who might want to live with you. Something about a place, just for the two of you."

"K-Kyle? Kyle is alive? Mother said she had killed him. I never, I never told her where he was. She said she had found him and killed him. He can't… He can't see me like this. I have bags and I'm not- "

"Hold that thought."

Lena stood up, knocking three times before a moment later receiving a knock. Opening the door revealed Kyle, holding sunflowers, about ten bunches worth, in his arms, smiling deeply, "Hello Lex. I hope I'm not too late to ask you to be my Valentine."

Lex was immediately standing up, his face lighting up, looking at his lover, as if years had not past and he still held his heart in his hands. Lex's lips quivered, a silent tear down his face, "Kyle… it's been so long."

Kyle took a few steps forward, noticing Lex would have been saddened at moving from his spot, the chains would have held him back and reminded him of everything, "And you still look as handsome as ever."

Lex looked down, his hands wanting to hold Kyles, afraid, "And you are still as charming and caring as the day I last saw you. My heart has not beaten until now. I have not taken a single breath until you walked in here."

Kyle put down the flowers, grasping Lex's hands tenderly, kissing his cheek but having to stand on his toes to kiss the cold cheek of his lover, "Still ever the charmer. You know, you didn't answer me."

Lex moved forward just a tad, putting his face in his lover's neck, not looking at the still there bite mark, just needing to smell his lover, his mind racing with nostalgia, "Aren't I supposed to be the one to ask you that?"

"You did the year before."

"It's been a few years love."

"Whose counting when I have you in front of me?"

"Not me. Not anymore… If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up."

Kyle moved, putting his arms around Lex's neck, his lips close to the taller mans, "I would fight anyone trying to wake up my protector from his sleep," before kissing his softly.

Lena was silently crying, seeing the two together after years of turmoil and fighting. She could see Lex, her Lex, the real Lex, and the stress and evilness rolling off him as they kissed, realizing it was real. This was all real. She knew Kara had pulled out all the stops, vouching and giving her own word that Lex would be a good citizen. Lena also had more than enough money to take care of Kara, Lex and Kyle. Years of Lex giving her money to invest in when their parents weren't looking left so much for Lena to do and play around with.

When the two pulled away, Kyle asked softly, "Do you... Do you hate me?"

Lex shook his head, "Never my sweet. You were always the better one of us both. I wish I was stronger for you. I must be a horrible mate. Look at me… I've been in jail, I should have been protecting you. I thought... I thought my mother was… I didn't know she would do THIS to me."

Kyle kissed the tears running down Lex's face, "Shhh bear, enough of that… When, when we have alone time- "

Kara got up, exclaiming, "We can leave the room if you want."

Kyle nodded, "Would that be okay? I don't think I can wait to tell him, but I will bring you both back in when it's done. No funny business here. I've worked too long and hard to get my ass in here. You are damn well that I won't risk that."

Lex nodded, kissing Kyle's chest, right where his heart is, "And I refuse to ever leave his side again. I'm staying here."

Lena nodded, taking Kara's hand and leaving the room. Lex looked at Kyle, asking softly, "Would you like to sit? I don't mind standing. I don't want to be far from you."

Kyle smiled, "Sit on the floor with me."

The two got down, though Kyle helped Lex get down before helping him lean against the chair, getting into his arms, as if it were a couch or a bed, maybe if a movie or music was playing, it would have looked more like a date than a jail visit. Lex played with Kyle's hands, a nervous habit, "What is it love?"

Kyle looked up at him, "I won't hide anything or beat around th bush. Don't get mad or sad with me. Just know that… Things can still happen."

"Oh Rao, you are with someone else, aren't you?"

Kyle chuckled, seeing Lex had still held onto his exclamation of the form Gd, though now it wasn't just his word now. Kara and Astra said it too, with their loved ones as well, "No my bear, not at all. You are the only man for me. My mating mark is still there."

Kyle kissed Lex's neck, which was absent of it, knowing what Lex's mother had done to it. She had ripped it off, had it cut out and replaced with different skin. This wasn't the place nor time to put it back, but the bond was still there and the love. Lex growled at the feeling, "What is it?"

"When… When you left, I found out I was pregnant."

"No… I never saw… Nobody told me."

"They were ever told. It was a boy, Luke. You and your family have this L letter business, so I wanted to name him after it all. Luke Luthor, fitting name. Lillian found out years later. I had him at preschool and got the news that a lone shooter had gone into his classroom… I had to bury him in hiding, the news was trying to get his name and I couldn't… I didn't want you to see that I had failed in protecting your son."

Lex's heart clenched at the sound, he had a son. He had a beautiful son and he never got to see him. Never got to smile at him, hold his hand, feed him and care for him. Lex held onto Kyle tightly, "No, it's not your fault. It was never your fault. It's mine. I wasn't there."

Kyle shook his head, "No, no, no. This… I want to say that it was nobody's fault, but it would go in a circle of blame… I've gone to therapy for it but… You deserved to know that you helped create one of the sweetest boys in the world. I old him about you but he refused to believe you would have done anything bad. He was the one, without meeting you, who said that I should help bring Lillian down, like Superman."

Lex chuckled at that, "He liked Superman?"

"Oh yes, saw it fitting that your kid would like Superman. I had just bought him bedsheets for it and everything. Refused to let it go, would drag it around. He had brown hair and eyes, short."

Lex could picture him, smiling and grumbling as he held onto the red and blue blankets. He smiled, tears spilling from his eyes more, "Did… Did he resent me?"

"No, actually said if you ever found him, he would have joined you. If just to have the chance to see you smile at him. I knew… I thought it would be best to tell him everything. I didn't want him to resent either of us as he got older."

Lex turned Kyle's face, wiping away the tears as much as he could have with the chains and cuffs, "You did an amazing job at raising our son. May I… May I have the opportunity to help you again, to… to be with you once more?"

Kyle nodded, kissing Lex softly, a silent yes spoken without words. The two rest there for another minute before Kyle looked up at the clock that was protected within the wall from inmates, "Let me go let them back in. The process should be done now."

Lex got up, helping Kyle move, "What do you mean process?"

Kyle just had a smirk, opening the door. Kara gave him thumbs up, "All done."

Lex, still slightly confused watched as th prison guards came in. He shut his eyes, ready for the guards to unchain him from the table and take him back, afraid to see Kyle, Lena and now Kara for an unknown amount of time. But instead his voice rang out, "Lex Luthor?"

Lex opened his eyes, seeing the guard reading his name from a clipboard, "Yes sir. That's me."

"We have your belongings at the front but to save time, your husband and sisters (The words brought a chuckle, no wonder the guards let him have this many people inside the room) brought you clothing to wear as it has been some time. Take this time to get changed," he spoke, lifting a bag up on the desk, with a box of new shoes, shirts to choose from, even cologne that he wore when he was still himself, and other items he might want. The guard undid the cuffs, taking them away. The man was able to walk away before turning to him, "Lex… I hope you enjoy your life outside of here. In the best way possible, I hope to never see you here again. It's been a pleasure having you here when you are back to you being you."

Lex smiled, his arms free from the weight, the chains no longer holding him back, he was free, "Thank you sir."

Lex was left along with Kyle, who took every opportunity to kiss and help Lex with his clothes, like they had done years ago. It was like there was no time in between, like they were at the apartment, getting Lex ready for work and Kyle trying to keep him there longer, if not for a few minutes of wandering hands and soft kisses with loving words spoken between the two like prayers. Lex finished getting dressed, with new jeans, a button down, sunglasses on the blocked, untucked with dress shoes that fit the relaxed look. Lex knew he would never have to put on another Luthor outfit again and it was time to change. Kyle put the prisoner clothes away, even flicking his finger at it which Lex laughed at.

Holding hands, Lex and Kyle walked out of the room, while outside, everyone from Astra, Cat, carter to Maggie and Alex, Eliza and Lucy and Winn, stood outside, with balloons and cake, "Congrats!" the man standing in front of them all Clark Kent, aka Kal Zor-El, Superman.

Lex walked up to him, ready to apologize but Kal smiled, giving Lex a deep but not hurting hug, "Welcome home brother."

Lex held onto him, to the man who had for years been his brother, his confider, his friend in the darkness of the Luthor name. Lex was home and was going to stay there for good.

0

0

0

0

The gang made their way to Cat Grant's apartment, Lex and Kyle unwilling to leave each other nor their new group of friends. Astra was the first inside, just getting back from the medical ward from the DEO, rescenting the apartment before calling out for everyone to come inside. Kara was the first one in, so it wasn't a threat when the others came in, taking the now weakened Alpha to the couch.

The counters were full of food, the laugh of Kara's mate and her brother filled the room with tales and sorrow memories. Kara and Astra sat on the couch, with Astra silently licking her wounds, feeling full with the apartment in party mode.

Kara whispered, only about for Astra to hear, "I love you mom."

Astra smiled softly, "Alura would have been proud of you little one."

Lena turned to her lover, seeing the sadness and happiness running over Kara's face, seeing her mouth the words, "I wasn't talking about her."

Lena knew. Astra had said it in one of the videos, in Kryptonian, pleading to Rao to save her daughter Kara and forgive her for Alura's mistakes. Lex tapped Lena's shoulder, giving her a 'Go' look. The gang were lost in their world; Cat, Astra, Lena and Kara sat on the couch, the mood somber but hopeful.

Astra sighed, "How did you find out?"

"I'm not mad Astra, just confused. You… I watched the videos to find out where you were. Why... Why didn't you tell me? Am I even... Am I even a Zor-El?"

"Yes... Yes, you are… I don't know where to begin. Your mother, or Alura, she was young when the matrix picked your father. Your mother had a lover from Daxam, this higher up rich man from this family. He treated her wrong but by the time their marriage was to come, the man and his views of women brought your mother to be captured by him and his family. Wanting to stop the marriage. In order to stop a war, your father asked me something. Alura and I looked the same, exactly the same. In order for the matrix to make a child, it takes the DNA of both. But the DNA didn't determine the compatibility of the other, it just needs the DNA to create a child. Mon didn't want a child with me and went to fight in order to not be obligated for this ceremony, where he perished in war later on. I knew the child would look like Alura so me and your father dyed my hair strand and I put in my DNA. The House of El before was always so kind and welcoming and I never wanted to tell your father that Alura never loved him. He was so in love with her and the least I could have done was give him a child that he wanted."

"What happened?" Kara asked softly, holding Astra's hand.

"Your mother was returned, the family no longer wanting her except for reasons for war. With you being born, I got to hold you. You were so small and gorgeous. It's why you were the 'Princess' of Krypton. A powerhouse family with individuals at the top. If you were still on Krypton, the government was meant to change to a single ruler to forward our progress. You were that person."

"What did Alura think of this?"

"She was disgusted with outsiders of Krypton. She had asked your father to fire and send away all non-Kryptonian servants, but he refused. They even lived and slept on different sides of the house. I stayed in a room close to your father. Nothing happened but he never wanted me to miss a moment of something with you. I think you knew as a child who I was, but you got sick when you were 5."

"I remember that. It was a disease spreading through the babies."

"Yes, by the time it hit you, they had found a cure. Very little children died but it required the blood of the parents. When they went to Alura, she was so embarrassed to point to me. I was happy to give my blood, I was huddled next to you, refusing to leave your side for a second. When you felt better, Alura sent me away, banishing me away from the House of El. On the military ships, your father sent me pictures and logs of how you were doing. Alura was becoming more desperate to separate herself from her past and myself. She developed weapons and used your fathers love for her to great viruses for an attack. She was the main reason Krypton's core was going haywire. She was secretly testing it for it's power and if it can be used. We all warned her, but she locked us in jail, even your father but he got out very quickly. By the time he put her in her place, it was too late. Krypton had a day or two left so your father built the pods, enough for them, you, and Kal and his parents. Us in prison were able to outlive the blast, the prison itself so durable so that we couldn't escape. It was out safety. But you two, you made it out alive. And I thank Rao for it every day. IF you ask me now if I would od it all again, I would."

The group was silent, the gang having stopped talking to listen to the story. Astra was tearing up, with Cat buried in here neck, whispering loving words, so her lover, her mate, would calm down from the fear, anger, sadness and love for Kara. Kara sat there, thinking softly. The crinkle in her forehead forming as she thought of everything. The crinkle disappeared as fast as it did before she pulled Astra into her arms, "I love you mom."

Astra cried harder, bringing her daughter into her arms, "As I love you my little one. I'm sorry for my mis- "

Kara pulled away, holding her shoulders tightly, shaking her head, "No, no, no. What's done is done. I've lived my life thinking I was wrong, that you weren't my mother, and I was just being stupid. Now I find out I've been right all along. Why I take so much after you and disliked Alura… I know you have Carter and maybe…if Cat ever wants a child, but... Do you think you would still love me and accept me as your daughter?"

Astra nodded, crying more and more, "Yes, you have always been my child. I've protected you since the beginning, I would never see that end."

The two hugged more, speaking fast Kryptonian, which Lena could only guess was loving, the mother-daughter duo back together. Carter walked over to Kara, who pulled away from Astra, "So… You really are my sister."

Kara nodded, chuckling, "Seems so."

Carter smiled, opening his arm, "Hug me brotha'!"

Kara laughed at his usage of their favorite tv show, hugging him tightly, which he didn't mind the pain, feeling his heart open just a bit more for his new sister. Cat watched the scene, bringing Astra back to her, holding her again as they watched Kara smile at Lena exclaiming, "I have a brother Lena! That means he is your brother-in-law!"

Cat smiled into Astra, kissing her neck softly, "And I do want children with you my warrior. AS many as youll give me."

She felt a deep growl from Astra, "It might take a few tires. Not just from me trying to enjoy it but... I'm a little bit inhibited."

Cat kissed up her neck, kissing around her ear, earning a soft sigh from her lover, "That's fine. I've waited a long time for you Astra Zor-El. I will wait an eternity for you. On this note, can we go to the court house tomorrow?"

Astra nodded, "Whatever you want. I'll ask Kara to cover for me then."

"Good because I'm ready to be a Zor-El."

Astra smiled, her voice higher, "Really? You'd change your name for me?"

Cat smiled, Carter joining on Astra lap, "Can I change mine too? It would be weird if I was still a Grant, but my moms are both Zor-Els."

The family of three laughed smiling before Astra looked at Kara, who joined the hug, followed by Lena and Lex and Kyle, with Maggie, Alex, and co all in the biggest hug the world had ever seen. On each of their person, either by necklace, bracelet, or watch, or in Lena's case, a tattoo on the top right of her shoulder, the House of El symbol stood boldly around the room. The House of El was strong. _El mayarah_.

0

0

0

0

* * *

I hope you all like this, I think I can end it here but maybe I can do some other stuff. Or an epilogue. But I shall officially call this one done! I hope you all enjoyed and let me know if you do want a sequel or to continue this or something of the


	7. Epilogue

Fun Fact of the Day: 7 minimum hugs a day, even from random people, helps about 80% more than depression pills do. Seven hugs and let me be one of them for you -hugs deep- My nickname is the Bear, for hairy reasons but also for my destructive but strong hugs that I give. Tis why I loves to cuddles~

So, I got begged by reviewers, you lovely people, and people PMing me for an epilogue if not a sequel. I might but I'm not that good with sequels. I have an idea, but I don't think you all would like it. I mean, I made one of the very few Alpha dynamic Supergirl stories (Please, please, please if anyone gets inspired by this, let me know so I don't feel like a creeper for writing this.) I'm still single, still looking for Ms. Right (Not Mr. stop messaging me creepy guys who steal girl's photos and try to 'hook up'… Seriously people, google the pictures you get sent on google images. If you find the image, it means they are faker than Kylie's tits… just sayin'.)

I hope you all enjoy this. Oh, and if you have an idea of some other stuff, I'm more than ready to hear them. Even if you want like a small Astra/Cat one or something of the sort. And I loooooove the idea of a side series of just small stories of them all. Sounds awesome but I'm sadly not that creative. Jut lonely… And filled with problems… Maybe I shouldn't be that forward when meeting girls. "Hi, I have social issues with problems from my two-abusive ex's who one hurt me physically and the second one was like Mon-El with his mental abuse and… You don't know who Mon-El is? Bye Felicia!" So…. Enjoy?

* * *

WARNING: The content you are about to read contains words and images of rape, abuse, and child stuffs, if you dislike, skip but as a head up. It's not too hardcore but there are mentions and he is repeating what she did to him in his words. WARNING OVER!

* * *

0

0

0

0

Lillian sat in her cell, smirking softly as the noises from the other cells increased. A guard stood in front of her cell, "You have visitors."

The cell itself had a vising area, with a seat that got brought up from the floor, but was closed off from Lillian, in case she tried to hit herself with it. The glass separating the chair vising area lifted, allowing Lillian to sit on the chair. The man who sat down allowed Lillian to smirk, "Lex, what a surprise."

Lex smirked, "Mother…"

0

0

0 (Ohhh, I'm an asshole, continuing!)

0

Cat sat in her seat of her office, Carter sitting on one of the couches, writing an essay for his classes. She felt the telltale sound of her lover, a soft pat on the porch. As powerful as the woman was, she controlled her powers at a faster rate than Kara, who would always, no matter how hard the poor girl tried, would make a thump. Carter was the first one to lift his head, "Mama!"

Astra chuckled, getting tackled by the boy on the balcony as she waited for him to unlock the door, a habit the cleaning crew had doing to Cat's office balcony. The room itself had curtains that blocked out most of the views but by now, mostly anyone on Cat's floor knew who Cat was married to, if not who Astra was. But not only in fear of their jobs but wanting her to have her bit of happiness and life respected, many of them would either just not bother to look up or smile at the sight of the family.

Cat finished her email, feeling Astra's hands slide around her neck, kissing her head, "Good evening my warrior. National City safe?"

Astra nodded, breathing in Cat's scent deeply, "Very much so. So safe, the DEO had me assist a nearby cities problems. With two Supers, the surrounding areas of National City are getting cleaned up pretty nicely."

Cat smiled, making sure to write that in a box for one of her editors to get someone to report on it, "Good to know."

Astra chuckled at her wife's antics, knowing the woman who still use almost anything to put in the papers. Without hurting the Supers, though Kara and Astra had told her time and time again that if they had done something wrong, they deserved it.

Astra's diamond bracelet was on Cat's wrist, the sight which still sent Astra's heart racing at seeing it. After marrying Cat, she still refused to touch many of Cat's items, still afraid of ruining things. But Cat had made sure to know everything that Astra thought she was allowed. Astra wore a ring around her neck, it was Cat's. They both traded one of their prized possessions to the other so that they could wear it. While the ring didn't fit Astra's hands, the necklace was perfect under the suit.

Carter smiled at his mother's, "Mom, mama, are we having family night?"

Cat smiled, "Yes and the caterers are already on the way."

Carter nodded, "Good because I want to show Kara the house."

Astra smiled softly, "We picked good."

Cat remembered the weeks of house hunting, her real estate agent giving her almost every expensive housing, until Astra looked on her own. And they found it. Her and Kara did. Lena was more than behind it as well, having mentioned the place to Kara. It was th biggest piece of land near National City. Just 70 miles from the city, it was a 5-minute fly to and from. The land itself was over 200 acres, already with a mansion sized house on it. Cat already had a real spot picked out for them, but Lena had mentioned the House of El idea. The idea to build and recreate the old home of the family, likely in the middle of the land, and create centers for aliens to live alongside humans. The DEO was even interested and rebuilding a better base outside of that 200+ acre lot.

It was sold immediately to Cat and Astra, who was put on the agreement and knew that she was in this too. This was her future as well. The past months had Astra, who was still under some orders of bed rest, fixing the house and putting anything Cat wanted inside. But Cat made sure more than half of it suited her wife. A balcony was put wherever doors were met, if not better enforced. Everything brought to code, if not upgraded, though specifically the kitchen. The last week had Kara and Astra moving in new furniture that Cat had Astra pick out, knowing the woman's taste in furniture was something she liked than her own choices. It was the best mix of both woman.

About a month ago, Astra and herself had helped Kara move into Lena's apartment, celebrating their wedding and their life together. It might have been faster than Cat and Astra, but Cat just shrugged, 'I just needed time.'

Astra growled, "I made sure we had extra food. I believe Lex and his omega are coming to the dinner, Lena said he was deciding upon something."

Cat chuckled, "Isn't Kyle pregnant now?"

Astra laughed, "Yes, supposedly it just took one try. I do not know if I trust the man but he's very sweet to Kyle. I think he would make an excellent sire."

"From what Kara said, his kind have excellent tries with kids."

"Kryptonians are not so lucky."

Cat smiled, "I wouldn't be so sure."

Carter walked out of the room, already knowing what was going to happen, going to the secretary to know that Cat would be taking the rest of the day off, knowing his mothers would want to go home and celebrate with the family on the news.

Astra turned to Cat, kneeling on the floor, her green suit showing off her physic and her strength, though in that moment she looked weak, worried, like her hopes would be snatched at her misunderstanding, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, soon you should be able to hear heartbeats, at least one."

Astra was like a fish out of water, "I… I mean... We… You're… There's- "

"Astra. I'm pregnant."

Astra lifted Cat in the air, smiling, "You're pregnant?!"

Cat smiled, nodding, "Yes love."

Astra chuckled, "This is wonderful news! I should scream it to the world! Another Kryptonian to join us."

"More to love."

Astra smiled, though asking softly, "Do you... Do you want to keep it?"

Cat was taken aback some, looking at her wife softly, putting her hands on her cheek to hold her gaze, "What do you mean?"

"I know... I know we have been trying but... If I have been forcing you to have a child when we already have Carter- "

"Stop baby. I want this baby, and many more to come after it," the words alone sent Astra's heart spiraling upward, her excitement and hope through the roof, "I'm going to be a mother again!"

Cat smiled, "Me too, think we can help each other out?"

Carter came back in, smiling, "I can help too."

Astra welcomed Carter into the hug, holding both of her family in her arms, "OF course. Will you be alright sharing with your sibling?"

Carter shrugged, "I won't mind but it'll be siblings."

Astra smiled at him, "Siblings?"

"I bet you anything it'll be twins."

Cat just shook her head, "Please don't let it be."

Astra raised an eyebrow at her, "Twins run in the family. It is seen as good luck for twins to be born."

Cat kissed her lover, "Just joking love. I wouldn't mind triplets either."

Carter just shook his head, "Nope twins. I feel it in me bones."

"No more TV for you."

"Never!"

Cat looked at Astra, "Let's go home for some time."

Astra nodded, "Of course my love."

Carter smirked, "Already done. I'll go get my bag."

Cat just stood there, "What… That rascal… We did good raising him."

Astra nodded, "We did… I'll fly you both home?"

Cat nodded, "Please do."

"Kara and Lena will be there by the time we get there."

"Good, I'm sure they will want to know about this new development."

The family of, now four if not five, flew off, leaving in their wake love and devotion to each other.

True to Astra's word, Lena and Kara were already there, if not Lena trying to stop Kara from eating the food. The two of them were adorable if not worse than Cat and Astra. When Cat gave Kara food, about two platefuls, her and Astra both, they sat down in th living room, watching a baseball game as Kara ate, while Lena talked to Astra and Cat. Kara had yet to say one word, engulfing her food from an earlier fight with an alien who held only small amounts of Kryptonite. Astra finished her food before, cheering on the baseball team her wife loved before feeling her body tackled on the side, pushing her down to the couch, "Hey Mom, sorry I didn't say it immediately. My tummy hurted."

Astra smiled, her heart still warming up when Kara called her Mom and showed her more affection as her mother than as her aunt, enclosing her daughter in her arms, "Hello little one. It's fine. I do it all the time as well. It's a trait you got from me."

"I knew it!" Lena chuckled at Kara's exclamation, the two Kryptonians had been slowly reuniting, even trying to develop tech to recreate Krypton from their minds to come across technology they might have seen but it never crossed their mind to see if the world needed it or could improve from it.

Cat started the conversation, "How's L-Corp Lena?"

0

0

0

0

The prison itself was dark yet old age Kryptonian weapons were aimed at Lillian, having her DNA tracked that if she moved past a point, it was kiss on sight. The cuffs had poison as well, much like paint bags in banks that if she past the boundary, and the guns didn't shoot, the poison would have killed her.

Lex and Lillian were silent before Lillian noticed there were no guards around, smirking, "Finally, come to save your mother. You were always the better child of mine."

"The only child of yours," Lex scoffed, showing his arm, where there laid a scar from the operation to remove the drug giving device. A tattoo covered it, ancient letterings from his lover's planet, spelling out Luthor. It was much similar to Kryptonese, but these mimicked a different standard with accents.

"So, they took it out of you? Still doesn't mean you don't hate aliens," Lillian commented, worry had not once entered her body.

"Mother… Kyle was alive."

"Yes, he was. Found that out when they arrested me."

"I had a son."

"Had being the past tense."

"You did it."

"Only to protect you. You can't have a mixed-race child. Think of our- "

"Families name, yes I know of it. I've been torn between the past month or so mother. Whether to join my sister in her quest to fix the Luthor name or to join yours."

"Well you are here."

"Means nothing… Lena and Kara got married."

"Psh, she means nothing Lena. Just a whore like her mother."

"Lena and Kara Zor-El."

"And?"

"She is still more of a Luthor than any of us. She elevates herself, not just her name. Do you want to know what happened when word came out she changed her name?"

"Nothing. Soon every news outlet was crying for the Super couple to kiss, to show the world National City stood by them, that the world did."

"The world is very peculiar. One day they are on our side, they next theirs."

"I know how the crust of the Earth works mother. That's not what this means."

"What are you trying to say? I was never one for your chess games."

"I am going to have a son."

"So, you finally decided to grace me with a- "

"Mother."

"Not again. Will you learn nothing? He is not good enough for you."

"So, who is? You? You and your mentally fucked up mind? Father knew what you were doing to me and you had him killed."

"I did it for his own good."

"You could never love anyone for yourself."

"So, you blame me for making you gay."

"No, I blame you for taking away my childhood from me. I had to protect Lena from you because you would have done the same to her."

"And look at you. Fitter than any man on the world. The most handsome and most devilish. Your brain- "

"Mother you raped me as a child. You used me whenever father went on his trips and I made sure he took Lena. You miscarried any of my children for your own delusional games. You put that device in me when I was 10. Years. OLD!"

0

0

0

0

Lena chuckled, "L-Corp is doing great. About to hit another billion-dollar profit margin, investors are happy, the smaller companies we own are happy, I'm happy."

Cat smiled, grasping her hand, "That's all that matters Lena. How is your Kryptonian doing?"

"She's just tired. With Lillian and Cadmus all but caught, there are few people to catch. Kryptonite is being swept off the streets quickly so there is less times for Kara to get hurt and Astra too but, I know my brother had sold off chunks of it. He doesn't know where they would be now."

"You'll find them. I can always send a few reporters on the chase for Kryptonite."

"Sounds like a good chance for a record breaking story."

"And Kara quit being a reporter?"

Lena nodded, smiling at her wife, "She did but she works for L-Corp, highlighting a lot of the projects we do and trying to combine Kryptonian and human technology."

"Well she was supposed to join the science guild."

"And she had, just a tad bit late. She's completely ahead of everyone in the building, including myself. Concepts and equations that we still haven't come across, nor know how to use."

"And to think how clumsy she is."

"That's my Kara."

Kara's head turned around, smiling brightly at Lena before going back to Astra, talking in Kryptonese about something. Lena closed her eyes in peace, turning to Cat, "And, how are you?"

"Good, media is always on top. Carter's grades have improved. Now if only I can get Astra to touch things that belong to me, belong to us, I would be the happiest woman in the world."

"What do you mean?"

"After everything, the first night she tired to sleep outside. The apartment looked weird with a Kryptonian sleeping in a hammock that rocked almost 20 stories in the air. She still won't touch my pots and pans, except the coffee pot. I can't drink coffee unless she makes it."

"Ever tried being romantic about it?"

"Did Kara do the same?"

"No, but she thought I wouldn't want to touch her stuff. Made this romantic dinner and taught me how to cook, making sure both our hands were on everything."

"Were you afraid?"

"Yes and no. I didn't know if she would want me to go near her things. I have seen Alex and Maggie get growled at and near heat blasted for touching her water, worse with her food."

"Yet you steal her fries and live to tell the tale."

"Shes just showing me that what's hers is mine and what's mine is hers. Like I steal her shirts and her shampoos half the time."

"I used her shampoo by accident once and she looked at me with some of the sweetest eyes. I don't think I had seen her smile as wide as she did, like I had accepted her."

"Try it next time Cat. We are some of the luckiest women to be loved to much by our girls."

"Damn right."

Lena stopped, noticing Cat was drinking orange juice, "Is there alcohol in that? I've been dying for a nice glass of juice."

Cat shook her head, "I had refused alcohol for years now. A glass here or there but Astra found this alcohol-free wine that's not bad. Besides, I wouldn't have a drop of it right now."

"Right no- Oh my Rao, you're pregnant!"

Kara almost fell out of the couch, "You're pregnant? Wait, who is?"

Lena chuckled, "Kara, Cat's pregnant!"

Kara looked at Cat with big wide eyes, "No way! I'm so proud of you both, you've been trying for so long. Oh my Rao, I'm going to be a big sister. Way to go mama!"

Cat smiled at the term, knowing that for years with Kara calling her Cat, it was only after their talk that Cat soon turned into mama. It was sweet that Kara was already engulfing her fully into their Zor-El family.

The door knocked and in came the rest of the Zor-El family. The house was loud with noise, celebrations, dinner trays with food and deserts. Except Kyle and Lex were missing. The door knocked, and Lena went to go get it.

0

0

0

0

"Lex, don't be irrational. I did it for your own good. The Luthor name needed to be rich with our blood."

"You don't force your kid to have sex with you for that."

"You were willing."

"I was drugged. Whenever thy left, you would press your buttons on your device and it would make me black out."

"But so hard- "

"Lillian, you are not my mother. You stopped being my mother the moment you turned on me, the moment you... you forced me."

"Lex- "

"No, I choose mother," moving the shirt more showed the symbol of the House of El, the S bold against where Lillian had stuck multiple needles to use the drugs on him. The scars hidden completely by the bold statement.

0

0

0

0

"Kyle! Where's Lex?" Lena exclaimed, holding her brother-in-law in a tight hug, feeling her swollen belly against her in a hug.

"Right here!" Cried Lex, who had two Santa type bags around each shoulder, grunting under the weight.

Kyle turned to him, chuckling, "I told you to let me carry them. I know youre buff and all, but I do get to take care of you."

Lex shook his head, the mating bite mark bright on his neck, back to where it deserved to be, "Nonsense. You are carrying our child. I'll protect the both of you and that includes carrying presents!"

Kara's head poked out, "Presents?" Kal was right behind her, ever both the children when it came to presents. Louis smiled at the sight, hugging both Lex and Kyle.

Kyle greeted Louis, "Hey there. Kal still busy?"

"Isn't he always? Though with Kara helping, he has more time to spend with me now."

The party was in full swing with Lex hugging his sister tightly. She gasped at the bags, "What the heck Lex?"

"I've missed so many birthdays and Christmas', I needed to start on everything I owe you."

He took out a small box from his backpack, "Happy birthday... belated extremely."

Lena rolled her eyes, smiling as she ripped it open only to laugh at the toy. It was a Tamagotchi, "I wanted this when I was 16 Lex."

"And now you have it!" Lex shouted.

He gave everyone gifts, something having to do with what they had wanted. When Astra opened her, she saw that it was a new crib, much like those on Krypton. When she looked at Lex, he just shrugged, "A little birdie told me. Made it myself."

Cat opened hers, finding it to be tickets to the opera, something she had unable to get tickets for her and Astra to go to for a night together.

Lena received another gift, smiling as it revealed to be a watch, "If you press the sides three times, it's send a distress signal to my phone and Kara's. I can even reset it to the others so there will be more than just one person getting it."

Kara opened hers, revealing a metal book, "I know you and Astra have been working hard so... just open it."

Kara stood, opening the book for a soft sound to click, the room darkened before being illuminated by a bright red sun. Rao. It was Rao, the sun Kara grew up with. The planet was there before her very eyes. The House of El was off in the distance, the fields that belonged to the family full and ready to harvest for the festival and for market.

Lena joined her side, holding her close, looking at the world her lover had lost. TO Lena, it was Kara. Everything was her. The bright colors, how nothing looked the same. It was unique. Lex asked softly, "Did I bring you home Kara?"

Kara nodded, "Yes Lex."

Astra, who sat on the couch, walked over, pressing a button in the device, before being brought to her dream. The patio that overlooked the gardens, looking out onto the city. Astra cried softly, it was so much like her dreams. If Lex had not been there, she would have taken Kara and Lena in her arms and shown her around, made them at home where they had belonged.

Cat held her lover close, knowing this was one of her memories she saw when being tortured, "I'm here Astra."

Astra nodded, seeing her lover on Krypton making her love the woman in front of her more, "I know… You look radiant in Rao's light Catherine."

Cat smiled, "You look so much more like yourself here… I wish one day I could have seen you here."

Both Kryptonians were experience their nostalgia, with Kara softly pointing to Lena where she had explored. All where her family members would sit at dinners. Lex smiled, holding his lover close. Kyle kissed his ear, muttering softly for only Lex and Lex only to hear, "You did so much good Lex. I am so proud of you."

Lex nodded, looking out to what used to be his enemies, and now they are his friends, "I aim to have you be proud of me. And for our child."

Lex and Kyle kissed, the world around them almost invisible to them as they kissed, the world at peace.

0

0

0 (Yeeeeah, you know what this means?)

0

The guard walked down the hall, bleeding through his neck, "Help…." He cried weakly, falling before the glass cell, the cell of Lillian Luthor. The cell itself was smoking, the gun disabled, destroying into nothingness. The cuffs around her disabled and off. Climbing over the glass entrance, now broken, Lillian took a deep breathe, "Now, let's go save the Luthor legacy and that of Earths."

* * *

0

0

* * *

Thought you might like this, if you guys don't want a sequel, that this was horrible and sucky, COUGH likemyexgirlfriendCOUGH, I can always go back and delete the last bit so it's a perfect world. I see that people really like that Lex turned over a new leaf and sorry about Lex's past. I know a lot of this is off from the episodes but that's...kind of the point. Everything always changes when the Fire Nation attacks! …I need a girlfriend. Who wont cheat on me. Or beat me. Or emotionally abuse me… Yeah, I know how to pick them. Before you end reading this, here's a tip for all you romantics out there. Don't… Don't bend for someone who wont bend to begin with. If they are constantly putting you down or blaming you for all the problems, and they might then realize it was their fault, leave. They'll do it again and again until they realize you won't be weak and leave you but hurt you entirely in the process. I wish I was bitter, but I hope my first ex is happy hurting and hitting girls and someone puts her in jail. And I hope my second ex is happy on Fanfiction, cheating on girls and using them and beating them emotionally. I just don't want anyone else hurt when I can help. Talk to me if you have issues. I have you my children. You are all my family when you pm me, I just imagine you all have my last name and I just cuddle you until you feel better and can get on your feet. I'm EXTREME rebound girl, I just refuse now to date people unless they are serious about me XD I hope you all enjoy and review, please, review. Tell me how bad I am at writing. Still going to get checked for what's wrong with me… Fuck my ex was right, I'll never be deserving of a girl to date! F me! Seriously, it's been a year!


End file.
